


Mein Liebling

by empounce



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Game: Call of Duty: Zombies, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Soulmates, Zombies, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 78,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empounce/pseuds/empounce
Summary: Present day, an infection has spread across the globe, leaving destruction and ruins in the wake of zombie hoards. You aren't sure how long the power will stay on, how long you will be able to keep communication open before the zombies destroy all signs of civilization. There's little to no hope of defeating them, real life isn't like the video games... No, there's no mystery boxes or speed colas in this world. Or... so you thought. A mysterious voice whispers to you, tickling the edges of your subconscious, leading you toward an abandoned building where you arrive just in time to witness a portal spitting out four men. You recognize them almost immediately, but... this should be impossible. They're not real; they're just game characters, and yet standing before you is Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen...
Relationships: Edward Richtofen/Original Character(s), Edward Richtofen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Richtofen/Reader, Primis Richtofen/Reader, Richtofen/Reader
Comments: 52
Kudos: 76





	1. Samantha

**Author's Note:**

> Modern world AU set present day where you find yourself somehow standing face to face with four video game characters who... somehow are now real living beings in your world. Having recently been overrun with zombies, your world needs these men, but... it is a coincidence? Or someone (something?) pulling the strings of fate.

The distant whispers trace along the edges of your subconscious, dancing through the clouded dreams and blurred visions. You want to call out to her, though you cannot make out her words, the girl’s voice seems desperate. But... your voice catches in your throat. A barely opaque figure begins to shift and form in the fog around you, and the little girl reaches her hand toward you, offering to lead the way... somewhere...

You reach for her...

Her fingers are so close, you can feel the tendrils of fog licking at your skin as-

You jerk awake, sitting upright to be met with a pounding chest and sweat drenching your sheets.

This wasn’t the first time you’d had dreams like this, but this was the first time the voice had taken a shape, the first time you had seen her face. Oddly, your hand still feels … cold?

Before you have time to ponder further, a loud knock raps at your door.

“Yes?” You call out.

“We’re out in 5.” You recognize the voice of your friend Zack through the door.

With a groan, you stand and move to open the door, squinting at the blazing light it unleashes into your dark room without time to adjust. “I told you I’m going alone today.”

“No.” He pushes the door aside, moving further into your room and starts gathering your things. “You’re not going alone, not since you lost...” He trails off, sensing you stiffen slightly, and shoulders your bag slowly.

Without meeting his eyes, you nod curtly. The memory of losing your dog, Gaius, still a fresh wound in your chest. You had looked for him for days, and Zack had seen the deterioration in your mental and physical state; the lack of sleep, the crying... the dreams... had all taken their toll on you. But you needed to be alert out there, especially with more sightings of larger zombie groups in the area, and Zack just wanted to watch your back.

Though you know you should eat, you just don’t have the stomach for it this morning, opting instead for a rushed shower, fresh clothes, and packing extra food in your bags. Even if you  have to force yourself to eat, you know your body needs it to stay spry; your life and the lives of those around you depend on it.

The day goes relatively smooth, the odd single zombie here and there, but no hoards and no bandit scavengers – they had gotten more bold as time wore on, attacking citizens and attempting to break into the compound’s barriers.

The sun begins to set, and you’ve found no supplies, no other innocent survivors to bring back... nor any sign of Gaius. Zack doesn’t say a word about heading back, but you know it’s the smart move rather than stubbornly staying out for the night to continue to search.

A sigh parts your lips as you look out over the empty landscape, the breeze tugging at your stray hairs and offering a cooling reprieve from the heat of the day. As beautiful as the sunset is, you can’t shake the gut sinking feeling that eats at every fiber of your subconscious.

You turn to Zack, meeting his eyes for the first time that day, and open your mouth to give the ok for heading back, but something freezes you in place. Mouth slightly agape, your breath hitched in your throat, and the icy hands of dread coiling their way up your spine – you must look worse than you feel, as Zack quickly rushes to grab you by the shoulders.

“Hey,” He calls your name, trying to find answers in your distant stare, but you can’t focus on him, there’s something... in the distance. “Hey, stay with me. What’s wrong?”

Brushing past him, you move closer to the source in question, feeling a strong pull that intensifies with every step. Pausing even briefly to turn and look at Zack takes every ounce of willpower in your body, but you try to portray the sense of urgency, and hope it doesn’t come across as madness. “Do you trust me?”

He hesitates, which you honestly don’t blame him for, but eventually gives a shallow nod and follows you to a large, abandoned science facility. Your group never searches here anymore, there were too many looters and aggressive bandits hanging around, and the good supplies had long ago been taken. But something... calls out to you.

The familiar tendrils curl around the edges of your thoughts once again. Even though you had never felt this during any time other than sleep, it doesn’t scare you anymore. Her voice changes, tuning in and out as if desperately working to find the right frequency without interference.

The moment you step foot inside the door, you hear her call your name. It’s clear as day, as if she were standing right next to you; she speaks perfect English, with a slight German accent. “I knew you  vould come... You must hurry,  ve don’t have much time.”

Zack glances around hesitantly, clearly not hearing the voice as you had, which... admittedly makes you feel a little crazy.

Honestly, you almost hope that you  _ are _ crazy, because then there wouldn’t be a ghostly little girl standing in front of you that no one else can see.

She motions for you to follow. “Ve must hurry!”

_ I don’t know what you want from me. _

She seems to hear your thoughts, which is one relief in all of this mess.

“Please.” She runs further in, stopping to motion for you again. “Please,  ve are running out of time,  zhe eclipse is almost complete!”

You follow briskly, keeping a hand on your gun and feeling glad Zack was right beside you. Even if he can’t hear or see the girl, he at least keeps his rifle at the ready for whatever may lurk around the corner which the girl just ran.

“Zack, do we have an eclipse happening soon?” You hope he doesn’t question your sudden choice of conversation too much.

“Uh.” He checks around both hallways as you come to a split corridor, then motions forward and you choose left, still following the little girl. “I think we do actually, some super rare one too. It only happens every few hundred years or something like that, I think I mentioned it to you last week or something.”

“Right, I remember that now.” You try to remain patient, following at a slower pace rather than running after the little girl. Which... would obviously seem strange.

“So,” He changes the subject, still seemingly unaware, or just unbothered, that you seemed to be taking a direct route somewhere. “Why are we here exactly?”

The little girl has stopped in the middle of a very large room filled with equipment, motioning urgently for you to stand with her.

You turn to face Zack again, putting a hand on his chest to stop him. “You still trust me?”

He hesitates, studying your eyes for a moment. “Yes, but-”

“I need you to stay here.” You move to walk away, holding your hand on his chest until he’s further away than your arm can reach. He opens his mouth to protest, but you shake your head. “Just trust me.”

He  purses his lips and glances around the large room, shifting his weight back and forth uncomfortably as you make your way to the middle.

Slowing as you near the little girl, you can see that she is  more opaque than ever. She’s almost looks like a regular girl standing before you, other than a slightly blue- ish glow to the air around her.

“Hurry!” She desperately reaches a hand out toward you, wiggling her little fingers as though she couldn’t possibly contain the worry, or maybe even excitement, that you were about to grasp her hand.

“Who are you?” You ask, not realizing you were speaking aloud until you hear Zack call out from the distance.

The girl wraps her fingers around your hand, barely managing to get a grip due to the size difference, but a large, sweet smile spreads across her features. “I am Samantha, und I have been looking for you for a long time.”

Before you can question her, a sharp pain stabs at your hand. Quickly, you jerk away from her grip and let out a surprised gasp as blood drips from a fresh cut on your palm.

“I am sorry.” She genuinely seems worried about you, reaching as if attempting to check on your wound. “But  ve must stay in  zhe circle!”

“What  cir -” A low hum interrupts you. Time seems to slow as a puddle of your blood trails along the floor, forming... a circle?...

You move closer to Samantha, staying well within the circle, watching it flow faster around as you clutch your palm to stop the bleeding. The moment the circle is complete, a blinding flash of light fills the room, a strange gust of wind whirling around as you clench your eyes shut.

The wind fades slowly, and the light dims, replaced by the smell of musty Earth and the feel of dirt beneath your boots. Slowly, you open your eyes, and are immediately overcome by a wave of nausea. Collapsing to your knees, you try to steady your now rapid breathing and squint your eyes against the oncoming migraine. A ringing develops in your ears, but you try to stand anyway, looking around for Zack but... you have no idea where you are. There are stone walls with strange symbols on them, and dirt floors that don’t seem to have been disturbed for ages.

Blinking rapidly, you try to make out any of the symbols, bringing your hand to trace along the edges, accidentally smearing the blood from your wound.

They immediately begin to  glow, the ringing stops and the air stands thick as the entire cavern seems to light up with glowing symbols. Another flash appears, this time a fainter blue light shines from the middle of the room. You reach for your gun, pointing it at the growing orb now floating before you.

You’ve seen enough movies, played enough games in your youth, that you know a portal when you see one.... or maybe you  _ are _ just crazy. But either way, you’re about to find out.

The portal stretches and brightens as 4 men step through, then slowly fades out from behind them.

They all glance at each other, clearly confused with their current surroundings, but then one of them notices you.

As they point their gun at you, the others take notice and quickly follow suit.

“Und who are you?” One of them speaks up. “Vhere are ve?”

Silence is always said to be deafening, but as your eyes adjust to the change in light and you’re able to make out the men’s faces... you finally understand the old phrase.

Slowly, you lower your weapon, less sure than ever of your own sanity. However, the men seem to relax slightly and lower theirs as well.

“Hey doll, do you speak English?” Another man speaks, you know his name is Dempsey, you had played several of the games, even though none of this makes sense.

“Yeah.” You pull yourself together, curiosity quickly taking over and outweighing concern. “How the hell did you guys get here?”

“ Ve vere going to ask you  zhe same question.” Richtofen steps forward, eyeing you suspiciously, but Dempsey pushes him back.

“Take it easy Richtofen, if she wanted to shoot  us she had plenty of time to do it already.” Dempsey takes a step closer and slowly offers his hand. “I’m Tank, but you can call me Dempsey. This,” He motions to the other men as he names them, “is Takeo, Nikolai, and... that’s Richtofen.”

Richtofen glares at him briefly before returning his scrutinizing gaze to you, though, he seems somewhat surprised to find that you’re sizing him up just the same; he almost looks insulted.

You tell them your names in return, shaking each of their hands with your other, wound free hand, before reaching Richtofen, who instead, grabs your other wrist and pulls you close. “You never answered mein question.”

Dempsey moves to help, “It’s fine.” You mutter, not breaking eye contact with Richtofen. For once, you’re glad for your height, a tall 5 ft 10 to match his exactly, giving you enough confidence to call his intimidating demeanor for what it is: a bluff. “I don’t know where we are, or how we got here. Some little girl was calling out to me and cut my hand, then there was a bright  light and I was here, watching you  weirdos step through that portal thing.”

The men all look at each other, but Richtofen, his grip still firm around your wrist, twists your hand to inspect the fresh wound on your palm. “Zhe girl,” He traces along the edge of the cut, making you flinch, but his grip is too tight for you to rip your hand away. “Vhat vas her name?”

“Samantha.” You answer flatly, wanting to get out of this man’s grip as soon as possible.

He seems to stiffen, then, muttering something in German, he releases you and turns to the others. “Vell now  ve know how  ve got here.  Ve just don’t know vhy.”

Dempsey brushes past Richtofen, making sure to bump his shoulder as he moves to your side and takes his turn  inspecting your hand. “Some bedside manner you’ve got there, doc.” 

“Vell  vhat do you expect me to do? Hm?” He throws his hands up, motioning around to the cavern and the several offshoot tunnels that could lead to anywhere. “I don’t exactly have any supplies here, Dempsey.”

Nikolai brushes past Richtofen much the same way Dempsey had, locking eyes with him as he rips off a section of his shirt before turning to you. “Here, is not much, but will have to work for now.”

Smiling softly, you take the fabric and wrap it around your hand, pulling the knot tight with your teeth. Unfortunately, you can’t help but to let a soft gasp of pain escape your lips in the process.

You refuse to be a damsel in distress, and expect to see Richtofen wearing a gloating smirk, but instead glance up to find his cold demeanor having softened somewhat. If you didn’t know any better, you would actually think there was concern in those icy blue eyes of his.

He opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by a distant sound in one of the tunnels.

“They’re coming, we have to go.” You move to one of the tunnels on the opposite end of the cavern, wanting to get as far away from the source of the sound as possible.

“Hey doll, calm down, you don’t even know where you’re going.” Dempsey follows, grabbing your arm to stop you before you can get too far.

“We all need to leave,  _ now _ .” You move to pull away, but hear more sounds coming from the tunnel you were standing by.

“Is  that?... ” Dempsey trails off as you both move away from the tunnel entrance.

Quickly, you pull out your lighter, flipping the top and holding the flame out in front of each tunnel opening.

“What does she do?” Takeo asks the others, who seem equally baffled.

“One of these has to lead out. If I can find airflow, then maybe we-” The flame flickers out as a slight breeze flows faintly from one of the openings.

You look back at the men, a smile stretched broad across your face, but cut the excitement short. It’s easier to react than to yell out in warning, so you draw your gun and fire, causing all four men to duck close to the ground and whip their heads around to see what you were shooting at.

One of the undead had found the cavern, his head now splattered across the rock walls.

“This way!” You call out over your shoulder as you dart forward into the tunnel.


	2. Grenade

You hear footsteps behind your own and know the men are following, they didn’t exactly have a choice, but... you have no idea where you’re going. 

Lungs burning, and heart ready to burst from your chest, the tunnel finally opens into a large grassy field. Quickly, you slide down, resting on one knee and spinning to face the tunnel opening, brining your rifle up. And wait... 

The men run through the opening soon after, each skidding to a halt at the sight of you. 

“What the fuck are you standing there for?” You yell out to them, which seems to make them realize what you’re doing. 

In seconds, they’re all at your sides, forming a line in similar stances. 

The first of the undead stumble out, moaning that earie and familiar sound they all like to make, and then countless flow out, speeding toward you. 

No one wastes time in opening fire on the steadily growing number of undead, but it doesn’t seem to be thinning them out at all. Each one you take down seems to be replaced by five more funneling out of the opening. 

“Run for it!” You yell at the others, hoping they hear you over the roaring sounds of the hoard and gunfire. 

One by one, they pick up and turn to fall back, until it’s just you and Dempsey. 

“I’ll cover, just go.” You call out to him, but he seems hesitant. “Just fucking go, I’ll be right behind you.” 

He nods curtly, taking a few last shots before running after the others. 

Standing, you slowly make your way back, waiting until you no longer hear any footsteps behind you in hopes that the others are already clear as you continue to reload, wanting to take out as many undead as you can before making a run for it yourself. 

You reach down for another mag, but find only empty belt space. “Shit.” You mutter under your breath, taking out your handgun to headshot one undead who was getting too close before turning on your heel and sprinting in the opposite direction. 

It doesn’t take long to see a large building in the distance, and you can just make out the flicker of what seems to be a single flashlight. The men must have stopped to wait for you there, but... the hoard is too close behind you, and you’re leading it right to them. It would be a slaughter, there’s no way you had enough ammo to last through a group of undead this size. 

“Fuck.” You breathe out, coming to a jog, then a walk, and finally stopping entirely. Even though you’re close enough to faintly make out the men’s figures, you know this is as far as you can go... You’re not sure why they were brought here, or why Samantha needed your blood to do it, but if there’s any hope in saving this world, you know it lies with them. 

Taking a deep, unsteady breath, you turn and run back towards the hoard, hearing the men yelling behind you, but unable to make out their words. 

**Richtofen POV:**

Dempsey arrives, out of breath just like zhe rest of us, but vhere is zhe girl? 

Before any of us can say anyzhing, he shpins around to look behind him. “She said she’d be right behind me dammit, where the hell is she?” 

Zhe shounds of zhe undead grow louder, vhich unfortunately means zhey are getting closer. “Zhere she is.” I point out into zhe distance, feeling a shense of relief for some reason. 

“Wait...” Dempsey takes a shtep away from zhe building, bringing up his flashlight to try und see furzher, or perhaps just to signal zhe girl. “Why is she slowing down?” 

I squint into zhe darkness, realizing zhat Dempsey is correct, zhe girl has slowed down und completely shtopped. But, she is shtill so far from us, vhat is - 

Und zhen I realize vhat she must be zhinking. Zhe sound of zhe hoard is louder now, und as I take one shmall shtep forward, zhe girl turns und runs directly toward zhe undead! 

“Why does she run?” Nikolai readies his rifle, shtaring into zhe darkness just as zhe rest of us do, shtraining to see or hear anyzhing. 

Vith an annoyed sigh I ready mein own veapon and start off after zhe girl, vorking up to a light jog so zhat I can vatch out und be ready for any undead. 

I hear zhe men behind me, doing zhe same, but just as ve find our vay to zhe edge of zhe large clearing again und see zhe girl, mein concern comes true. 

Zhe girl tosses sheveral round zhings at zhe hoard before turning to run toward us again. I vas right, she vas leading zhem avay from us... but vhy risk herself? Vhy vould she- 

A blast rings out, knocking us to zhe ground und forcing us to cover our faces from the debris. 

She had thrown more granades zhan I had realized... vhat a clever und brave girl, but foolish. 

Vhen ve are all able to shtand again, ve see zhe extent of zhe blast damage. Zhe scorched ground, zhe countless bodies of undead now... vell, dead-dead. But, vhere is zhe girl? 

A shtrange panic builds in mein chest. For some reason, I am zhe first to break into a full sprint toward vhere I last saw her shtanding. 

Zhe clearing is much larger zhan it had seemed before, und the shlight glimmer of dawn begins to break over zhe horizon, lighting zhe land just enough to reveal zhe entirety. Und zhankfully, zhe dead have a very... particular look to zhem, allowing me to find zhe girl razher quickly. 

I slow, realizing I may have been too late. She’s not moving... und I cannot tell if she is breazhing at all. 

Zhe men pass me, keeping zheir full shpeed, und zhey reach her before I do. I slow to a walk, uncertain vhy I am suddenly so shcared to continue. 

“Dammit Richtofen get your selfish ass over here!” Dempsey bends down und wraps his arms around her, moving as if to lift her. 

“Shtop!” I call out, quickly shpeeding up und having to skid to a shtop next to her. “Do not move her!” I shove him out of zhe vay. “She could be concussed, or have broken shomezhing.” 

I find myself shtaring down at her face, now seeming so serene, her smooth features relaxed as zhough she is just shleeping. Shaking meinself, I hesitantly check for her pulse, und feel relief vhen I find a strong heartbeat. Quickly, I check to ensure no broken bones, und zhen cup my hand around her neck, lifting her face shlightly to see if her head had been hit. 

She seems perfectly fine, perfectly... 

I clear mein throat und slide mein ozher arm under her legs, lifting her in mein arms gingerly. Dempsey narrows his eyes at me, vhich I find humerous more zhan anyzhing, but I shurprise even meinself vith vhat escape mein lips. “Ve can argue about it later, Dempsey, zhe girl is more important right now.” 


	3. Personal Space

You wake with a start, jumping upright with your heart pounding again. A hand presses your shoulder, coercing you back down until you’re once more laying on what feels to be a bed. 

Once your vision clears and adjusts to the light, you’re met by a pair of gray blue eyes studying you. “You need to shtay lying down.” Richtofen is sitting in a chair next to your bedside, his hand still resting on your shoulder as he brings his face closer. “Can you hear me? Is anyzhing hurting?” 

After taking a moment to flex through your limbs, you shrug off his hand and once again sit upright. He attempts to protest, but you cast a warning glare out the corner of your eye before slowly turning to hang your legs off the side of the rather tall bed... which, now that you look around, is actually just a long table with a bunch of blankets and pillows piled on top for a makeshift mattress. 

He watches your movements, waiting to see any hitch in your movements as a sign of injury, or maybe just resentful that you may be a burden to slow them down now. You still haven’t quite been able to read him. 

Glancing around the room again, you notice it’s a small medical office, seeming long abandoned. It’s just the two of you, but you still somehow manage to completely miss the fact that Richtofen rises from his seat and moves to stand before you. 

Obviously, the feeling of his hand on your jaw startles you as he brings your gaze to meet his own. “Do you remember your name? Und vhere you are?” He leans in closer, standing at the edge of the table, his hands now holding the sides of your face just inches from his own. 

You’re not entirely sure when he situated himself between your legs, but you’re suddenly acutely aware of your legs just lightly touching either side of his waist. Clearing your throat, you lean back slightly in an attempt to escape his grasp, “I’m fine thanks.” 

He doesn’t let go, instead pulling you back in, forcing you to scoot to the edge of the table, even closer to him than before, your thighs now entirely pressing at the sides of his waist and bringing a completely uninvited warmth to your cheeks. Thankfully, he either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. “Ve zhought ve lost you for a moment zhere.” He seems to be checking your eyes, then rubs his thumbs in surprisingly gentle circles along your temples and down your jawline. 

You don’t know enough about medical things to be sure, but you really hope this is just normal procedure to check someone’s health. Even still, it feels awkward as fuck and you want to escape ASAP. Of course, your coping mechanism of course is always humor. “I couldn’t die yet.” 

He quirks a brow in question. 

“Someone has to stick around and annoy the shit outta you.” 

Surprisingly, a soft chuckle sounds in his throat as a smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. The warmth across your cheeks spreads, and you make an effort to look anywhere but his lips. 

How hard did you hit your head to be having these thoughts? Now, of all times? 

“Zhat is Dempsey’s job,” He chuckles again, dropping his hands to rest at either side of you, but not moving away in the slightest. If anything, his face may have gotten closer. “but you are definitely his competition.” 

Your heart pounds in your chest. Get yourself under control woman, what the hell. You clear your throat again, “Thanks for patching me up doc, but uh... did personal space not exist in your universe or...?” 

His grin widens as he glances down and realizes your bodies are almost flush, and your legs are all but wrapped around his waist. Shifting closer, he leans over you, bringing his face barely an inch away from yours. “Does zhis make you uncomfortable fraulein?” 

The last word rings in your ears, he was basically calling you a little girl. Narrowing your eyes, you hold your ground and refuse to back down. “Maybe you just stink, German.” 

He chuckles. “Ja, you und Dempsey vill get along perfectly.” 

You press a hand to his chest, meaning to push him away but he quickly moves on his own, recoiling several feet away with his brows furrowed in discomfort. It had been a long time since you played any of the games, and you can’t even be sure which Richtofen this is, but you do vaguely remember he didn’t like being touched. With a chuckle of your own, you slide off the makeshift bed and move toward the door, feeling slightly victorious but also extremely relieved to have your personal space back to yourself. 

**Richtofen POV:**

“Thanks for patching me up doc, but uh...” She glances shifts shomevhat uncomfortably. “Did personal space not exist in your universe or?...” 

I glance down between us, realizing her legs vere nearly wrapped around mein vaist, und I vas all but leaning into her. An unintentional smile tugs zhe corner of mein lips into a shmirk, und a razher unfortunate blush creeps across mein cheeks. I try to play it off, shomehow steadying meinself enough to confidently press closer to her. I don’t know how she doesn’t hear mein heart pounding in mein chest, am I dying? Vhat is happening here? 

I just barely manage a chuckle, “Does zhis make you uncomfortable fraulein?” Because I literally feel like I am about to die. 

She narrows her eyes, sheeming to have not liked zhat I called her fraulein. “Maybe you just stink, German.” 

A geniune laugh escapes mein throat. Zhis girl has shpunk, I vill give her zhat. “Ja, you und Dempsey vill get along perfectly.” 

She presses her hand to mein chest, mein heart threatens to burst through mein ribs. Shomevhat... regretably... mein gut reaction is to jerk avay from her, und back up into zhe other desk like a complete coward. 

Before I can say anyzhing else, she is already gone out zhe door. 

I release zhe breath I didn’t even realize I vas holding, und curse meinself for being so shtupid. Zhis girl is quickly getting under mein skin, I do not like zhis. She may be vorse zhan Dempsey. 

**Your POV:**

The men weren’t hard to find. They had set up a large fire in an old furnace and were all sitting around it, eating something from cans. 

“Do we not have power here?” You ask as you round the corner, seeming to catch them off guard as they all turn to you at once. 

“She is awake!” Nikolai stands and quickly hugs you before you have a chance to escape. “We thought we lost you. Brave girl, you want vodka?” 

He motions to his bag, wiggling his brows at you. 

Dempsey steps in. “Come on, she doesn’t want any Vodka, just let the poor gal sit down will ya?” 

Nikolai shrugs and returns to his seat, allowing you to move further into the room and take the seat Dempsey had cleared for you. 

“We have not found power yet, but there is generator in back.” Takeo speaks softly, as though everything requires intention and forethought or else it’s not worth uttering. 

“We were gonna go look at it after dinner, you wanna tag along doll?” Dempsey offers you a can of food, which you politely shake your head to deny. 

“Actually, I was gonna go look for my bag, I-” 

“This bag?” Dempsey pulls your backpack from behind where he was sitting and hands it to you. 

You quickly rummage through it, pulling out your cell phone and holding it at different angles, even standing and getting on your tip toes to try and find any service. “Shit.” No bars... 

“What is device?” Nikolai asks. 

“It’s a phone, I was gonna call my group. Or at least find out where we are.” You sigh and sit back down with your elbows on your knees. “But I don’t have any service, and I didn’t see any towers last night.” 

“If you can get zhe power on, I can build a shignal boost for you... phone... zhing.” Richtofen surprises everyone, leaning against the corner of the doorframe just at the edge of the room. 

Standing, you shoulder your pack. 

“What’s the rush doll?” Dempsey stands too, moving to follow. 

“I’m gonna go see about that generator.” You shove your currently useless phone in your pocket. “We don’t have any idea where we are, and we need to get back to my group as soon as possible. There’s clearly some weird stuff happening, especially if you guys are here.” 

“Und vhy does us being here make it veird?” Richtofen is the only one to ask, but the rest of the men seem curious too. 

“Listen... in this universe, you’re all just a story.” You shift your bag to the other shoulder uncomfortably. “A made-up story that doesn’t end too well for any of you. So if you’re real, and you’re here, along with all this undead stuff that’s been happening... There’s clearly something bigger going on, and the more brain power we have on figuring this shit out, the better.” 

They all seem distraught, which... is understandable. Considering. 

“The fact that you’re here, tells me the ending we know in our universe wasn’t the true ending. That’s good news right?” You hope to lift their dampened spirits, and it seems to work – slightly. 

Dempsey follows you out, leaving the others to contemplate in silence as he shows you where the generator is. It doesn’t look to be in bad shape, but it’s bone dry. 

“There’s no gas.” Dempsey sighs, scratching the back of his head before turning to face you. “Whatcha thinkin’ doll? What’s our next move?” 

Shrugging, you look around, trying to distinguish any recognizable features in the landscape, but the sun is setting and darkness seems to set in fast around here. You were unconscious for a whole day. That’s a whole day of searching wasted... There’s no point in going out tonight, not even if you _did_ have a way to know where you are. “Your guess is as good as mine at this point.” 

“Let’s go back inside, wait ‘til daylight and then get in some footwork.” He glances around too, then shoulders your bag for you and motions back towards the building. “We’ll get the lay of the land and maybe find some gas for this damn thing tomorrow.” 

With a sigh, you agree and the two of you make your way back inside. 

Your laughter fills the room as you approach the rest of the men, Dempsey having been telling side splittingly funny tales of his adventures with them. Nikolai and Takeo smile at the sound, but Richtofen seems to withdraw further, glaring between you and Dempsey before grabbing his stuff and heading off upstairs to... who knows where. 

“Don’t worry about him.” Dempsey nudges your shoulder and then moves to reclaim his seat from earlier. “He’s always got that heavy grouch thing going. Why don’t you come sit down, you need to rest.” 

He sets your pack down and pats the blanket next to him, but you glance towards the stairs again before politely shaking your head. “I think I’m gonna look around for some fuel, besides, I technically slept all day.” Before any of the men can stand to offer their company, you hold up a hand to silence them. “I think I can handle myself, the worst thing in here is probably just Richtofen up there.” 

All three men laugh, but you honestly do hope to avoid him while you’re looking around. Your last encounter was... less than ideal. 


	4. Library

After searching several of the rooms to no avail, you begin to lose hope in finding fuel here. Where _IS_ here anyway?... 

The next room you find has two large, grand doors, which peak your interest for obvious reasons. As you give them a push, a large library is revealed, which suddenly takes top priority over finding fuel. After all, fuel can wait until tomorrow, right? 

You begin walking down the rows, clicking on your flashlight as the last rays of sunshine fade into night. Finally feeling yourself relax, you wonder until finding an aisle that appeals to you, and slowly filter through the books. With an arm full of curious titles, you find a seat not too far away and set everything on the desk. Some for pleasure reading, and some with hopes of figuring out where you might be. 

Some time passes, though you can’t be entirely sure how much, but your neck starts to ache from bending over so many books, and you’ve run out of creative positions to sit in the rather uncomfortable chair. So, you opt to take a break and look down some of the other aisles, you weren’t having much luck with your current book selection anyway. 

“Vell,” You turn to find Richtofen sitting at one of the tables, stacks and stacks of books around him. “I didn’t expect anyone else to be here.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry sir, I didn’t realize you owned the entire library.” 

“Ja, vell now you know.” He closes the book in his hands and leans forward across the table, reaching for another just out of his grasp. 

You move forward, pushing it into his hand. 

“Ah, zhank you.” He sits back in his seat and opens the book briefly, but then quickly closes it again without seeming to have read anything. For a moment, he just studies the cover, as if contemplating something before he opens his mouth to speak again. “Vould you like to sit?” 

“Oh, um,” The books in your hand are getting rather uncomfortable to hold, and your previous desk was on the complete other side of the library... And, what’s the worst that could happen? You seriously doubt he would actually hate you enough to kill you... hopefully. “Sure...” 

Hesitantly, you take the only other open seat, which is almost directly next to him. Though, you do scoot it further away. With a sigh of relief you set your unintentionally large stack of books down, and grab the one from the top to start reading. 

“Astrophysics?” He questions, a surprised tone to his voice that almost escapes sounding condescending... but not quite. “Zhe study of space zhings, ja? Und vhy vould you be reading zhat?” 

“It’s enjoyable for me, and after the day I had I just want to enjoy something.” You don’t look up from the book, instead, turning to the next page and continuing to read. “We can find fuel for the generator tomorrow, there’s none in this weird ass building.” 

“You... enjoy reading about zhe sciences?” He seems puzzled, which honestly just annoys you at this point. 

Flipping another page, you lean back on the edge on your chair and place your feet up on the table in an attempt to regain comfort. “Some people just enjoy learning, doc.” 

“Und you?” He questions again. 

“Look,” You shut your book and turn to meet his gaze, his eyes already studying you. “I know you like to think everyone else is beneath you, and I’m sure you’re a genius, but there’s different kinds of knowledge. If you-” 

“I do not zhink everyone else is beneath me.” He interrupts. 

You simply stare at him in return, blinking once as you quirk a single brow. 

“Vell...” He tilts his head to the side like a puppy, and a smirk twitches briefly at the corner of his lips before he looks to you again. “Und you zhink I am a genius?” 

“Wow.” You roll your eyes and open your book again, quickly finding where you left off. 

He chuckles and returns to his book as well. 

\---------------- 

A strange house rises before you, a little girl standing, pointing. 

Samantha? 

You move to step closer, but suddenly the house disappears, replaced by a blur of trees and a road. The wind whips your hair around as though you were speeding through the forest, until you come to an abrupt stop at the large building... but, this one is familiar; this is the one you’re staying in. 

“Samantha?” You call out, but you only hear the faint whisper of a man’s voice. 

“Are you avake liebling?” 

Richtofen? But why- 

The gentle hand of someone tucking stray hair behind your ear brings you back to reality. 

Blinking slowly, you sit up from your book, realizing you must have fallen asleep leaned over the table. “How long was I out?” You yawn. 

Chuckling softly, Richtofen offers you his hand. “Come, you clearly need more rest.” 

Shaking your head, you move to reach for another book. “I just needed a power nap, I’m good now.” 

“Nein.” He pushes the book out of the way and again offers you his hand. “To bed vith you.” 

“But moooommmmmm.” You groan sarcastically. 

You swear he smiles, but only for a second. 

“Fine,” You take his hand, letting him help keep you steady as the sleep still wears off. “You’re no fun.” 

Swaying slightly, you don’t quite realize how close you’re standing, or that his arm snakes around your waist to hold you in place. “Maybe if you veren’t so shleepy, und could shtand on your own,” He pauses, waiting for you to protest, but you’re much too tired and honestly appreciate the helping hand. “zhen I vould show you how fun I can be.” 

“Is that a threat or a promise doc?” You chuckle playfully, but immediately regret saying anything, your sleepy voice always made you sound like a complete idiot. 

**Richtofen POV:**

She’s been shleeping for a vhile now, I shuppose I should vake her and help her back downstairs vhere she can actually lay down. Though, I could just give her my blanket. I glance over meing shoulder at zhe makeshift bed I had set up for meinself. I hadn’t planned on using it really, not vhen so many books vhere here to shtudy, so vhat harm vould really come from letting her shleep zhere? 

Und zhen I vould be able to vatch over her. Und- 

Vait. 

I shake meinself. 

Vhat am I even shaying? 

I shtand and move to vake her, she needs to leave so I can concentrate on my shtudies. Zhese distractions are most unvelcome, und I am really shtarting to zhink Dempsey isn’t so bad compared to zhis. 

She shifts shlightly, her face turning toward me, und my resolve fades completely... 

Vith a sigh, I lightly brush my hand along her shoulder, “Are you avake liebling?” 

Vhat the hell did I just call her? 

Ah, no matter, she shtill shleeps anyvay. 

I gently tuck a few hairs behind her ear, clearning zhem from her face, und zhis sheems to vake her somevhat. Alzhough, she shtill sheems quite out of it as she lifts her head, blinking shlowly. 

“How long was I out?” She yawns. 

I can’t help but to chuckle shoftly und offer her mein hand, expecting her to be vobbly vhen she vakes up. “Come, you clearly need more rest.” 

She shakes her head, attempting to return to her book. "I just needed a power nap, I'm good now."

"Nein." I take zhe book avay und offer her my hand again. "To bed vith you."

She groans like a child, rolling her eyes. “But moooommmmm.” 

A smile zhreatens to break my resolve again. 

Shtop zhis, I shake meinself internally. You are shtronger zhan zhis! 

“Fine,” She gives in, taking mein hand und letting me shteady her as she shtands. Just as I expected; she is vobbly from zhe shleep. “You’re no fun.” She giggles playfully. 

She is half ashleep, she von’t remember anyvay, so vhat’s zhe harm in being a little playful in return? “Maybe if you veren’t so shleepy, und could shtand on your own,” I pause, concidering vether I should really continue. Not because I zhink she may remember, but because I zhink I may actually mean it more zhan I realize... But, zhe vords flow from my lips regardless. “zhen I vould show you how fun I can be.” 

She smiles softly, und I zhink I am in zhe clear. 

Good. She is too shleepy to respond. 

Now shtop it doctor, ve have much to do and zhis voman needs to leave. 

I tighten my arm around her vaist as she shways again, und zhis is a huge mistake... 

She looks at me vith zhose shleepy eyes, und shpeaks in the most sultry, breathy voice I’ve ever heard, “Is that a threat or a promise doc?” 

My heart skips und my chest heaves vith strain as I try to shake meinself back into some shemblance of self control. 

“What’s wrong doc? Cat got your tongue?” She reaches up und lightly traces her thumb along my scar, und I’m sure she feels zhe heat radiating from my skin. 

I can’t bring meinself to pull avay. I don’t vant to... 

Her hand slides down along my jaw, shtopping at zhe carotid pulse point in my neck. Und I see zhe puzzled look in her eyes as she feels my heart ready to explode. 

“Are you feeling alright doc? Your heart is-” 

I can’t help meinself, I instinctively pull her flush against my body und hold her hand to my pulse, vanting her to feel zhe effect she has on me. I’m not sure vhy, but I need her to know zhat she makes my heart do zhis.... “Do you like feeling vhat you do?” I ask her, curiosity getting zhe better of me, und my chest aching for her answer. 

“Me?” She sheems confused, shtill shleep dazed perhaps? “I- I don’t-” 

I move my hand from around her vaist und grab her neck, feeling her heartbeat vould tell me zhe true answer anyvay. 

Unexpectedly, she lets out a soft moan the moment my hand presses along her jaw, und she grips my wrist in surprise. 

I feel my heart ready to burst zhrough my chest, und use every ounce of self control not to utter a moan meinself. Inshtead, taking a shteadying breath to regain my composure. 

My hand presses into her pulse again, und zhere … is vhere I lose all hope. “Mine is not zhe only one.” 

Her pulse is absolutely racing, und her pupils blown vide. 

I can’t take it anymore... 

**Your POV:**

His grip on your waist tightens, and you feel him stiffen slightly. 

Sleep was wearing off, but a little too slowly for full brain function to be back in check... You blink your eyes at him, still wondering why he hadn’t already hit you with some smart-ass response. “What wrong doc? Cat got your tongue?” You reach up and trace your thumb along the scar on his cheek absentmindedly, expecting him to jerk away, but... he doesn’t. 

Furrowing your brows, you really look at him, hoping you didn’t push him to far this time. But, he doesn’t seem mad?... At least you don’t think he does. He’s just, staring at you, his chest rising heaving a bit more than usual, which is odd. Maybe he _IS_ mad and just working on self-control? 

…. Probably not. 

Your hand slides down his cheek, then his jaw, your intention is to step away and stumble off towards bed, but... the pulse point at his neck catches your attention. He still doesn’t protest as you press lightly, not that it’s necessary. His heart is racing, the vein in his neck absolutely pounding with such force, you’re vaguely concerned, and genuinely curious if you listened hard enough... if you’d actually be able to _hear_ his heartbeat. 

“Are you feeling alright doc?” You step closer, searching his eyes for any response. “Your heart is-” 

He pulls you flush against him, cutting your sentence short. Before you can even think to pull away, he uses his free hand to press yours further into his pulse, his face inches from yours as he mutters in a somewhat low voice, “Do you like feeling vhat you do?” 

“Me? I- I don’t -” 

You feel wide awake now, but more confused than ever. Was he seriously blaming his fucked up heartbeat on you? Why would he- 

His arm shifts from your around your waist, instead sliding up your neck as if to check your pulse for some reason. 

Even being fully awake, you still somehow manage to let the most embarrassing soft moan escape your lips as your free hand involuntarily grips his wrist. His heart rate skyrockets and chest heaves with a deep breath as he speaks again, “Mine is not zhe only one.” 

For the first time, you realize your own heart threatening to burst out of your chest, almost matching his. The way he’s looking at you... 

Your chest tightens and breath hitches in your throat as his hand wraps around the back of your neck, holding your head in place barely an inch from his own, his thumb still pressing into your jaw as if wanting to continue monitoring your pulse. 

His pupils are blown so wide, they seemingly only have the smallest sliver of blue lining them. 

Why aren’t you pulling away though? Why are you just standing here? Doing nothing? 

Even though you are completely awake now, 100% aware, something has you frozen in place. 

He lightly, even somewhat hesitantly, brushes his lips across yours, and your theory proves correct. Your heart rate quickens, and he lets out a soft groan in immediate response, which of course sends your heart into literal somersaults... 

His lips crash into yours, keeping his one hand on your neck but wrapping the other tightly around your waist to pull you as flush as possible against him. 

Whether you fully intend to or not, you arch into him, running your now free hand up through the back of his hair which causes a deep groan to sound from within his chest. 

You part your lips, coaxing him, and lightly sliding your tongue along his once he obliges. 

His chest heaves and he parts from you just enough to mutter something incomprehensible in German, his lips still brushing against yours with each breathy word uttered. 

For some reason, the German talk absolutely does it for you... 

You pull him back into the kiss, and push his chest lightly, guiding him back until he bumps into the table. 

He groans softly, but doesn’t give in so easy. Instead, he slides both of his hands down to your ass, squeezing, earning a breathy, lip parting moan from you. 

His chest rises and falls shakily, but he wastes no time as his hands move slightly lower, picking you up and spinning you around to sit you on the table. Your legs instinctively wrap around his waist, and he hums in approval as he leans over you, one hand holding you steady at your back, the other on the table for his own support. 

“Du bist so schön mein liebling.” He mutters against your lips. 

You run your hand up through the back of his hair, dragging your nails lightly, and his head lulls forward with a low groan. 

His hips rock slightly, and a moan again parts your lips, louder this time. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, resting his forehead against yours, his breathing heavy and uneven. “You have to be quiet liebling, zhe ozhers vill hear...” 

“You make it hard to be quiet.” You whisper, meaning it to be serious, but it comes out as more of a moan than anything. 

“Und vhy is zhat?” He opens his eyes and moves back enough to meet yours, seeming to study you, waiting for a response. 

With a smirk, you use your legs to pull him against you, and your other hand to grip his waist. This gives you the perfect leverage to roll your hips against his. 

A loud groan rips from his throat as he buries his face in your neck. “Scheisse...” 

“Shhh.” You whisper in his ear. “The others will hear you.” 

His chest heaves, his breathing uneven and ragged against your neck, his lips trail along until he finds your pulse and then he slowly kisses along the sensitive skin there. Gingerly at first, but with increasing hunger, until his teeth graze across and softly nip. 

You moan and feel your heart ready to explode. 

He must feel it too, because he smirks into your neck before you roll your hips again. 

You feel his breath on the wet skin of your neck as he groans, but he tries to contain it, not letting the volume get out of control a second time. 

He shifts to look you in the eyes again, his arm sliding down from around your waist to your leg, hitching it further up around his waist as he lightly grinds into you. 

You both moan, both trying to keep volume in control, but absolutely falling apart at the seams. 

“Edward...” You breathe, not able to take it anymore. “Edward, I-” 

“Shay it again...” 

“Edward.” It comes out as a full moan this time, which only revs things up even more. 

“Mein name... from your lips... is zhe death of me.” He mutters before pulling you into another deep kiss. Parting periodically, he whispers German sweet nothings, slipping back to his mother tongue in his incoherent state. 

“Edward,” You breathe again, “I can’t …” 

“You can’t vhat liebling?” He leans back enough to watch you, his disheveled state sending you absolutely, irretrievably, over the edge. 

“I - I need...” Your brain can’t seem for form the last few words, your desire completely taking over as you grip the straps on his leather vest. 

He seems to understand, and shifts to help undo them, your lips finding each other again during the process, even though it makes for extra fumbling with the buckles... you can’t help yourself. 

He pulls away from you just enough to shrug off the vest and toss it aside before you tug at the straps on his belt. 

But he grabs your wrists, holding your hands up at your sides away from his belt. “Tell me vhat you need liebling.” 

“Please.” You breathe, astounding even yourself. 

His brows furrow with concern. “Do you need me to shtop?” 

“I need you.” You mutter against his lips, but he stops you, holding both of your wrists in one hand now, using his other hand to cup the side of your neck, forcing you to look at him and keeping you far enough away to not kiss him. 

“Need me to do vhat? Do you vant to shtop?” 

“No.” You shake your head, pulling him in closer with your legs. “I _need_ **_you_ **.” You emphasize the words this time. 

It seems to click with him, as he exhales and inhales sharply, and then crashes his lips onto yours. 

He lets go of your wrists, quickly undoing his belt and dropping it to the floor before pulling your legs back around his waist. “You need me?” He asks. 

“Yes.” You moan into his mouth, gripping the collar of his shirt to leverage yourself for a deep kiss. 

He groans, and grinds his hips against you, causing your lips to part as noises spill from both of you. 

“Tell me again mein liebling.” 

“I need you.” 

“Are you sure?” He questions, pulling back slightly to look into your eyes. “Ve don’t have to.” 

You tug at the collar of his shirt again, causing the top two buttons to come undone. Not one to let the opportunity go to waste... “Edward...” You slide your other hand up along his bare chest, along his neck, and up to grip the back of his hair, pulling him close so that your lips touch again. “I need you... right now.” 

A deep, growl like sound escapes him, and the way he looks at you... is like he’s ready to devour you. 

But, before he can even kiss you again, you both hear footsteps coming up the stairs. 

Edward curses in German, muttering in agitation as he lifts you off the table and sets you back down to stand, then hurries to fix his shirt and run his hands back through his hair. 

You quickly smooth down your clothes and curl up in one of the chairs, hiding behind a large stack of books and opening another in front of your still flustered face. 

He looks at you, lust still oozing off of him in waves, his chest still heaving, but after a quick glance up and down, he gives you a quick nod. 

You assume he was making sure he didn’t leave any marks, and decide to return to favor by briskly moving to slick down part of his hair that he had missed before returning to your seat to once again hide as much of yourself as possible until you can calm the fuck down. 

“Zhank you.” He breaths, taking a slow but deep breath in through his nose, and exhaling the same way through his mouth. He does this two or three times before he seems to steady himself, his chest no longer heaving, the vein in his neck no longer straining at the surface. 

The other men enter the library and find the two of you, both reading, and... not killing each other. 

“Ah.” Nikolai smiles. “We thought we heard something but it must have just been bird.” 

Dempsey eyes the two of you. “Books?” 

“Books are the best, don’t be a hater.” You lower the book just enough to grin at him over the brim before covering your face again. 

He chuckles and seems put at ease, as to Nikolai and Takeo, the latter of which was silent as seemed was pretty normal for him. 

“We should probably get you to bed doll, we’ve got a real comfy set up for you downstairs.” Dempsey motions for you to follow them as he turns to leave. “We’ve got the light from the fire if you wanna bring your uh... book.” He calls over his shoulder. 

You know they won’t leave without you, so you stand, closing your book and move to follow them. 

Edward grabs your arm, stopping you just long enough to pull you close and steal one last deep kiss before letting you go, and whispers, “Goodnight liebling...” With the faintest touch of disappointment. 

Part of you is curious why he doesn’t just follow the other too, but he probably prefers his own space. That, and he still has a …. very obvious... aftereffect from your little interaction that would be immediately clear to everyone else if he were to stand up. 

You hurry after the others, leaving Edward alone in the library. 

It takes some time, but you’re eventually able to fall asleep on the large pile of blankets the men had gathered for you. To be honest, it was like having your own King size bed... it was great, but you found yourself missing Edward, even in sleep. 

**Richtofen POV:**

I don’t vant to be overly hopeful, I need to consider zhat she is asking me to shtop... Zhat she regrets letting it get zhis far, and vants to leave; to forget zhis ever happened; to avoid me and be rid of me. 

“Are you sure?” I ask, keeping my voice as even as possible, trying not to let zhe concern show zhrough, or my … insecurity... “Ve don’t have to...” 

She pulls at zhe collar of my shirt, popping open zhe first two buttons, und I can’t help but to inhale deeply as my entire body aches for her. “Edward...” She breathes, her voice... zhe noises she makes... zhey drive me vild. She shlides her hand up my chest, leaving zhose little goosey bumps as she trails up along my neck und into my hair vhere she pulls me in closer. I can barely breathe, barely contain meinself, but I have to vait; I have to hear her say she vants zhis, or... doesn’t... “I need you, right now...” 

I feel as zhough mein heart has finally ruptured, und my brain goes blank for zhe first time in... ever? I can zhink of nozhing but zhe beautiful voman beneath me vith her legs wrapped around my waist... und she... vants me? _Needs_ me? 

I feel an animalistic growl start within my chest, parting my lips in a deep groan zhat I cannot control. 

I vant to ravish her. I vant to- 

Footshteps? 

Footshteps?!?! 

I revert back to German, cursing the very existence of zhese insolent men. Zhis voman chooses me, und zhey interrupt like zhis? Of all zhe times to bug me! Zhey have to choose vhen I am happy. 

Vhy can I never get vhat I vant... 

I sigh und reluctantly help her to shtand before fixing meinself to be shomevhat presentable. I doubt she vould vant zhe ozhers knowing she had touched me... or zhat I had touched her in such vays. 

I glance over at her, und see her red face hiding cutely behind a shtack of books, pretending to read one inches from her face. She catches me shtaring und shmiles before leaning over to gingerly smooth down a section of my hair. “Zhank you.” 

I vant to lean into her touch, but it is gone before I have zhe chance. She settles back into her chair and again hides her face viz zhe book, her chest still heaving und blush shtill blossoming across her face, zhough... shtarting to fade. 

Zhe footshteps get closer, und I take three deep, calming breaths to recenter meinself, but... my lower... um... region, does not quell so easily und remains to be a problem. So long as I do not have to shtand... all is vell. 

Zhe men valk in just as I open a book. 

“Ah.” Nikolai shpeaks first. “We thought we heard something but it must have just been bird.” 

A bird? Vhat? 

Dempsey sheems to be varry, glaring at me from between shquinted eyes before glancing over at her und shoftening his gaze immediately. I feel more anger towards him zhan usual... 

“Books?” He questions, motioning to her shtack of assorted readings. 

She peaks out from her hiding shpace, just above zhe brim of her book. “Books are the best, don’t be a hater.” 

A hater? Hm, I vonder how Dempsey vould like to know vhat shounds I can coax from her. Vould he zhen be a hater towards me? I vonder. 

Dempsey motions for her to follow zhem, und my heart sinks, but I shuppose I saw zhis coming. 

“We should probably get you to bed doll, we’ve got a real comfy set up for you downstairs.” Dempsey turns to valk avay, and I see her looking at me vith question in her eyes. “We’ve got the light from the fire if you wanna bring your uh... book.” He calls over his shoulder as zhey valk out zhe door. 

Zhey von’t let her shtay up here vith me vithout a reason, und zhey vould not like my reason... I have to let her go vith zhem... 

She shtands to follow zhem, but I can’t let her just go. I grab her arm, pulling gently to bring her down to sitting level so zhat I can give her one last kiss... a good kiss, one zhat I hope she remembers and zhinks about vhile she is down zhere vith zhe rest. 

“Goodnight liebling...” 

I try not to let my disappointment show, but I see zhe shtruggle in her eyes und know she does not actually vant to leave. 

Zhis... makes me feel better. 

But, zhen she is gone, und... I am alone. 

I hear zheir laughter for some time downshtairs, und feel jealousy rising in my shtomach. I vant to go to her, I vant her to come to me. I just vant her to be next to me. 

Vhat is wrong vith me? 

I can’t breathe... 

I remove my shirt und lay in zhe makeshift bedding, zhinking I may need shleep afterall, und zhe ozhers have quietened downshtairs so I may be able to drift off. 

But, my every thought is filled vith her. 

I try to squeeze my eyes shut, rubbing my temples und forcing meinself to zhink of literally anyzhing else: I recite old medical journals, run through old songs from childhood, und even try to remember everyzhing about my first university classroom just to distract meinself. 

But, nozhing works, my mind drifts to her. I zhink it is just lust, und zhe desire is... unreal... but, I find meinself just vanting her to be next to me und shleeping. I just vant to hear her calm breathing, und know she is safe, und … 

I groan in agitation, dropping my hands to my sides. Vhat is wrong vith me?! 

Translations: These are not definite, I’m not a native German speaker, so don’t come for me lol. 

Du bist so schön mein liebling : You are so beautiful my darling 

Liebling : Darling 

Scheisse : Shit 


	5. What's in the Wood Shed?

You dream of Samantha again, the woods, and that strange house... She was showing you something, a trail, and a … a shed? Maybe? 

Waking with a start, as seems to be the common theme these days, you glance around for a moment before remembering where you are. The other three men are still fast asleep, but the first rays of daylight are just beginning to filter through the windows. Grabbing your pack and quickly slipping out the back, you make your way along the edge of the woods, looking for anything that may seem... familiar in some way. 

You tell yourself that when you find it, you’ll go back and wake the men, but instead find yourself sprinting down the trail. Following the path Samantha had shown you in your dreams, each twist and curve bringing you closer until you arrive at the house. It’s a little more run down than you remembered, but it’s definitely the same one. 

With no time to waste, you burst into the old shed, the door almost falling off the hinges just from a single hard push, the elements having almost entirely rotted the wood into nothing. 

A soft laugh, and a grateful sigh of relief are all you can manage. 

Samantha has led you to a shed full of gas cans. How this was still standing, you aren’t sure, but at this point you really don’t question it and just take the win. 

Grabbing two jugs, you start the slow journey back towards the main house to tell the men. So long as nothing else was wrong with the generator, you would have power today, and maybe... you can rig some tower like Edward said to amplify the signal. If you can find out where you are, you can find out how to get back. 

The way back takes much longer, the gas cans are heavy, and you have to make a few stops to rest and catch your breath along the way, as well as having to walk rather than run the whole time. When you finally reach the building, it’s apparent that the men had all been out looking for you. 

Dempsey runs over and you drop the jugs, exhausted. 

“Where the hell have you been?” He asks, but as he gets closer, he notices what you brought with you. “Are those?...” 

“Yep.” You exhale, still slightly winded from the effort. “And there’s a bunch more where they came from.” 

He can’t help but to pick you up and spin you around, his concern quickly replaced with joy. “Way to go doll!” 

He sets you back down on the ground but hooks one arm around your shoulders with pride as the other men approach. Edward glowers at Dempsey, clearly having seen the spin, and narrows his eyes at the arm around you. 

Before anything can be said, you shrug Dempsey off and clear your throat. “We should probably get this in the generator and make sure it even works. Then we can worry about getting the rest.” 

You move to grab the jugs again, but Dempsey takes them both, “I got these, doll.” 

He walks off toward the generator, followed by Nikolai and Takeo. You take a few steps but feel a tug at your backpack and halt in your tracks. 

Edward pulls you back, coming around to face you before letting go of your bag. “Und vhere did you get zhose?” 

“There’s a house a few miles through the woods.” You jerk a thumb over your shoulder in the general direction. “Has a shed full of them.” 

Clearly not satisfied with the bluntness of your answer, he presses the question again, “Zhat is a long vay to vonder around alone. Vhy not vake zhe rest of us?” 

A shrug is your automatic response, you honestly don’t have a good answer because you weren’t quite sure of that yourself. You had every intention on waking them, but... didn’t. “It was fine, nothing happened.” 

“But vhat if it had?” 

“Look,” You sigh, “I’ve been able to handle myself since before you guys showed up, so I think I can handle myself now.” 

You move past him, but you hear his footsteps behind you. “Vait.” 

Turning, you expect to meet a stern gaze and a lecture, but instead find knitted brows. 

He opens his mouth to speak again, but you interrupt him, “Sorry.” He seems bewildered, so you continue. “I’m sure you mean well, and I snapped at you, so... I’m sorry.” 

“Ve vere vorried vhen ve couldn’t find you. Ve thought maybe you had disappeared zhe same vay you had arrived, und...” He clears his throat. “Ve um... Vell I – ehm. About last night. I vanted to-” 

Dempsey’s voice rings out, calling your names in the distance, followed by, “Richtofen if you can tear yourself away from your books long enough to indulge us, we could use some help!” 

“Don’t worry about it, I think we were both just exhausted. I won’t say anything,” You shrug, taking another few steps past Edward and toward the other men, you call over your shoulder, “I know you’ve got a reputation to uphold doc.” 

You mean it as more of a joke than anything, hoping to put his mind at least. Surely, he had thought about the incident and regretted it. I mean, the man doesn’t let anyone touch him, and he damn sure doesn’t want the other men to think he’s got a soft spot for you. After all, he kinda hated you, maybe even more than Dempsey. 

Right?... 

As much as you hated to admit, you enjoyed the other night. Something about him intrigued you, and you wanted to be around him, learn more, hear his laugh again... you needed to distance yourself before things got worse. 

But, as you glance back, you notice his eyes fixed on the ground before him, unmoving and almost... slumped over slightly? 

That can’t be right. 

Dempsey calls out again and you jog the rest of the way to the generator, finding the men already having emptied the gas cans. They prime the machine a few times, throw the switch, and... nothing. 

“Well that is... Disappointing.” Nikolai mutters. 

“You need to throw zhe switch in zhe basement.” Edward’s voice sounds behind you. 

“Show us the way Richtofen.” Dempsey does a sarcastic stage bow, fluttering his hand before him to clear the way for Edward to walk forward, earning a scowl in return. 

It’s funnier than you’d like to admit, and a small chuckle sounds, but you quickly clear your throat to hide the noise. Takeo takes notice and smiles at you. 

When exactly Edward had found the basement, no one is sure, but he’s able to lead everyone directly to the switch. It takes a moment for him to pull it, rust seemingly having almost welded it in place, the veins in his forearm straining as he uses the wall for extra leverage. 

With a loud thud, and at the expense of his balance, the lever finally flips, sending him to the floor. 

The lights flicker on slowly, blinking a little before they sustain their glow and the men all let out their various hums of approval. 

Dempsey offers a hand to Edward, but he ignores it and stands on his own, brushing off his now dusty pants. “Vell zhat vas fun, but now vhat?” 

Pulling your phone out of your bag, you check the service again. No bars... the battery is almost dead, but now that the power is up you can simply charge it. “We need to create a signal boost. If I can find out where we are, or reach out to my group-” 

“What do you need?” Dempsey asks. 

“She needs a tower.” Edward starts looking around, picking up long poles of metal and a few thin sheets. “Ve vill need to build one.” 

“What he said.” You agree, and start looking around for yourself, picking up anything that looks remotely useful, though you aren’t quite sure what materials will be needed. 

Night comes before anyone is ready for it. There are, thankfully, plenty of materials in the massive building, but there just isn’t enough time in the day. Nikolai brought the rest of the gas cans, Edward and Takeo worked on building the tower, and you and Dempsey had gathered plenty of materials but were now focused on getting something together for food. 

Luckily, you had packed an assortment when you left your compound 2 days ago, and had eaten almost none of it... having been unconscious for a large portion of the time. 

Dempsey offers to cook, but you always heard that food from the early 1900s was notoriously bland, and elect not to risk the chance that his universe had better food. Instead, you cook while he helps chop things up and keeps you company. 

“So what year is this anyway?” He asks. 

“2022.” You mutter somewhat solemnly. “2 years since the first infected.” 

“Infected?” 

“Yeah.” You turn to face him, the majority of the prep being done, and the oven seeming to work just fine. “Our universe had a major virus infect … well, to be honest we aren’t sure how many. The numbers kept changing. It seemed serious, but the death toll wasn’t too high. We were on lock down worldwide for a while, wore masks, limited travel, things like that. But then things calmed down and we thought it was over, that it had come and gone. That’s when we started getting reports... The world governments had kept the real issue from us, the virus was changing people. They tried to cover it up, but violent outbursts happened around the globe, and eventually it couldn’t be hidden anymore. More and more videos were spread about the undead. We had something called social media, where we shared what now feels like useless information about ourselves and tried to stay in touch with old friends from school... but we were actually able to use this to form safe houses, which we later barricaded and built into large compounds, like safe cities or neighborhoods.” 

“You’re from one of these compounds?” He doesn’t seem too surprised, but you remember he had lived through much worse timelines before. 

“Yeah.” You lower your head, “We’ve got a bit one just outside of Houston.” 

“Texas?” He perks up. “Hell yeah I knew you sounded like a good ole southern belle.” 

You can’t help but to giggle, “People here don’t say southern bell anymore Dempsey.” 

“Well they should,” He shrugs. “Suits you doll.” 

Edward and Takeo walk in, Edward glancing uncomfortable between you and Dempsey. 

Man, he really hates Dempsey doesn’t he, but then again, he’s not too fond of you either. Seeing you both laughing and smiling is probably like nails on a chalkboard to him. 

“Dinner’s about ready guys.” You motion for them to sit at the large bar like counter just as Nikolai walks in. “Hey, perfect timing!” 

“Food smells delicious,” He takes a deep inhale. “Who cooked this time? You, yes?” 

“Yep.” You smile at him before opening the oven and pulling out the 3 large pans of food. 

“Thank Gott,” Edward mutters. “I do not zhink I could take anozher boiled... anyzhing.” 

Nikolai shudders and Takeo stares blankly into the distance. 

“Hey now,” Dempsey takes offense, “I don’t see any of you trying to cook.” 

“I could,” Edward shrugs, “I just don’t vant to.” 

“Alright,” You set all the food out with plates, plenty for everyone. “Quit arguing and let’s eat.” 


	6. Me are a Curious Breed

Dinner goes well, everyone actually seems to... get along. Edward chooses to sit next to you for some reason, with Dempsey at your other side. They both seem to be civil enough, but glare at each other occasionally. Mostly... when the other makes you laugh? 

Strange. 

Men are a curious breed. 

One thing is for sure, each and every one of you is looking forward to the same thing this evening. With the power being back on, and the tower in the process of being build, only one thing occupied your minds: a hot shower. 

The men all shower first, the building has a rather large set up, like a locker-room almost. It’s fine for them, but you obviously don’t want to risk bumping into anyway in the foggy, steam filled chambers, so you wait. They had insisted on you going first, but, you didn’t want to feel rushed. 

Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo all come back downstairs. 

“Richtofen’s in the library again,” Dempsey tells you, “Buried in his books, avoiding human interaction, the usual, so the shower’s all yours doll.” 

Unable to contain your excitement, you grab your things and rush up the stairs, earning the men’s laughter behind you. 

The water gets hot, almost too hot, but it soothes your aching muscles and helps to clear your overwhelmed thoughts – if only briefly. 

You close your eyes, feeling the water run over you, trying to empty your mind. A vision of Edward flashes, his pupils wide, hovering over you again. The sounds he had made, the things he had said, the way he made you feel. 

Your eyes shoot open again and you immediately turn the water all the way on cold. Gasping, you fight to catch your breath, the temperature shock a little too drastic, but it manages to distract you. 

After dressing in shorts and a tanktop rather than your previous pants and full gear, you find yourself moving toward the library. Not in search of Edward specifically, but in search of information, and if that happened to lead to Edward too … then what’s the harm in that right? 

Thunder shakes through the building, followed by a flash of light, and then the sound of rain trailing down the windows. You love storms, the sound of them, watching them, all of it, but this was the last thing you needed right now. That tower needed to go up as soon as possible and you needed to get out of here, not just for the sake of your group and potentially even the world, but... honest, for the sake of your sanity. Being cooped up in here with these characters, these now apparently real men – especially Edward, was driving you mad. I mean you would have to be mad with the thoughts you were having right? You don’t even know each other, most of what you know is from actually playing _his character_ in the game, which is strange enough. 

So why are your feet taking you towards the table in the back? Why are you knowingly walking toward the most likely place to find him? 

The thunder sounds again, hiding any potential sound of your footsteps from alerting Edward to your presence as you round the corner. He’s hunched over, his elbows resting on the table, head in his hands as if deep in thought. His gaze is cast downward, at the mess of books and papers with scribbled notes strewn about the table and surrounding floor. 

“You’ve been busy.” 

You don’t mean to startle him, but he starts upright, clearly shocked to see someone approaching him, even more shocked when he realizes who. 

It takes a moment for him to fully register as he glances around at the scattered array of study materials. “Ah, vell I’ve been told zhat learning can be quite enjoyable.” 

“Ok smart ass.” You jest before motioning to the … pile, is really the best way to describe whatever mess in happening here. “What have you been researching?” 

Surprisingly, he pulls out the second chair next to him and motions for you to sit, “I’ve been looking into zhis reality. I vanted to see vhat vas different, und maybe find out vhy ve are here. This is not shomevhere I, or zhe ozhers, have ever actually existed. Ve are, just as you said, a shtory.” He trails off, furrowing his brow as he leans back in his seat, running one of his hands back through his hair. “Zhen vhy are ve here?” 

Hesitantly you sit down, opting not to scoot it further away this time, your knee almost touching his as you lean closer to read his notes. Most of them are in German though, so you can’t make out much. His handwriting is strangely beautiful though, maybe it’s just something they used to teach in the past? Penmanship sounds vaguely familiar as something that you’d heard used to be required. Curious, you scan through the books had had opened to specific pages, and notice one of the books you had been reading on astrophysics set to the side. 

Before you can say anything, he speaks up, “You have...” You glance over and notice him sitting up straighter, seeming to notice your attire for the first time. “Zhese markings?” He motions to … well all of you really. 

“My tattoos?” You question, earning a quirked brow from him in response as he leans slightly closer as if to inspect them. “Yeah I guess not many people had them during your time, but they’re pretty common now. Or, they were anyway, before things went um...” You motion vaguely. “Crazy.” 

He seems entranced by them for some reason, at first you thought he may be disgusted since tattoos weren’t received very well in the early 1900s, but he actually just seems curious. 

“Did zhey hurt?” 

You laugh unintentionally, it was something people used to ask you all the time anyway, it’s not unusual to have to answer, but coming from him it amuses you for some reason. “They hurt a lot, but I wanted them, and I like them.” You shrug. 

The warmth of his fingertips on your thigh lurches your heart into your throat as he traces along the vine that trails around the entire length of your left leg. For someone so weird about being touched, he sure doesn’t know what personal space is does he? 

“Zhey are beautiful.” He mutters softly, his hand halting and seemingly reluctantly retreating before meeting your eyes. 

“Thanks, but don’t you have a thing about being touched, Mr. Touchy Hands?” You quirk a brow at him, smiling softly to let him know you’re more joking than anything. 

“Do you not like vhen I touch you?” He questions. 

Though you can tell he was being genuine, you feel a faint heat flutter across your cheeks. Clearing your throat, you nod back to the controlled chaos of his overwhelming yet somehow slightly organized research. “So what have you been able to figure out?” 

He ponders for a moment, watching you before he obliges. “Your vorld is not much different from mein, ashide from zhe zombie creation. Ve knew zhis as element 115, und had facilities dealing viz zhis, vhich... is how I got involved. But zhis never happened here, your infestation seems to have happened out novhere. Zhere vas no meteor found zhat reshembled zhe ones ve knew, und no mention of zhe great var.” He pauses before turning in his seat slightly, brushing his leg against yours and resting his elbow on the table to lean in closer. “I zhink shomeone brought zhem here, und zhen zhey, or shomeone else, brought us here.” 

“Samantha is the reason you’re here.” Of that you’re sure. “She came to me in my dreams for months, steadily getting louder until I could actually see and hear her within the last week. Then she led me to the old college campus, cut my hand, and my blood is what opened your portal. She told me she needed my help, and that there wasn’t much time because the eclipse was her chance.” You furrow your brows, looking at your hand, which, luckily, had been healing quite quickly. 

He takes your hand gingerly in his own, spreading your palm to inspect the pink edges left where the skin had been split open. The wound had somehow closed already, but the discoloration remained. “I am sorry,” He whispers. “For how I acted vhen ve came through.” 

“You had no clue who I was,” You shrug nonchalantly, “Still don’t really, but we all need to work together to figure this out because I may not be anyone, but you four are here for a reason.” 

“Shamantha vould not have come to you if you vere not important.” He lets go of your hand, but leans in a little closer. “Did she show you vhere zhe fuel vas?” 

You nod slowly, “I can’t choose when I hear her or how to speak to her, she just... shows me things.” Exasperated, you slump in your chair, feeling useless in the whole situation. “It feels like a punch to the face knowing she could have answers, and I don’t know how to find out.” 

He chuckles softly, “She vill only tell you vhat she vants you to know, und I know how it feels to be punched in zhe face, I’ve had a lot of experience.” 

“With Samantha?” You question. 

“Vith Shamantha und vith actually being punched in zhe face.” 

You crack a small laugh but quickly contain yourself, “Sorry, that’s not funny.” 

He smiles, “It’s kinda funny.” 

“No,” You shake your head, “I’m sorry you had to go through that, it couldn’t have been easy.” 

His demeanor shifts completely, his shoulders seeming to deflate slightly and his eyes seeming heavier somehow. “I forget zhat you know our shtories already.” 

“Not all of them, just bits and pieces.” This doesn’t seem to comfort him though. 

His eyes search yours before he turns his head away in... shame? Is he upset? 

“Enough to know zhat I am just an orphan und zhat I have done terrible zhings.” 

“Hey,” You grab his face, forcing him to look at you. “At the risk of stroking your ego, I’m gonna say something, and you’re gonna listen to me without arguing, ok?” You wait for him to respond, but he just blinks in confusion, his brows drawing together. With a sigh, you continue anyway, “You had a terrible thing happen to you, and you made something out of yourself despite your setbacks. People were shity to you, and from what I know, you just did what you had to.” 

His eyes bore into you, but he remains silent, some internal struggle seeming to take place. 

“And I definitely think you’re a genius.” This finally breaks through his resolve as his lips curl slightly into a grin, and then a soft chuckle. “But if you tell anyone I said that, I’ll kill you, which is completely fair.” 

“Ja,” He nods, “Zhat is fair.” 

You smile and move to drop your hands from his face, but he leans into your touch, closing his eyes. Maybe he didn’t despise being touched so much as he didn’t know how to take it? Your heart breaks for him, he had seemed so harsh and cold just days ago, but now you aren’t so sure. 

Thunder bangs again, seeming to shake the entire building and startling you from your thoughts. You jump, and your heart races, which makes Edward laugh as his arms wrap around you. “Does zhe shtorm shcare you?” 

“No,” You shake your head, taking a deep breath. “That just surprised the shit out of me.” Glancing down, you notice you had basically jumped into his arms, one of your legs was resting ontop of his, now fully facing each other. “Sorry, didn’t mean to crawl onto your lap.” 

You mean to laugh it off and scoot away, but he seems to take notice of your positioning and lightly touches your knee, cupping his hand to grip underneath as his other arm snakes further along your back as if bracing for something. Before you can ask what he’s doing, he tugs and in one swift motion... you find yourself straddling him in his chair. 

“Edward, what-” 

“I can’t quit zhinking about zhe ozher night,” He mutters, sliding his hand from behind your back up to cup your cheek, bringing your face inches from his. “I vondered if you regretted it, or if you thought about it too...” He trails off, searching your eyes. 

You can tell he’s uncomfortable, that he’s all but baring his soul to you by admitting this right now. 

“Edward, I …" Words don’t seem like enough, your brows knit together and you try to find the right way to express yourself. 

He reads between the lines and draws his own conclusion, his eyes dropping and giving only a curt nod. 

But, he had assumed wrong. Words weren’t enough, because your heart was racing with anticipation, and action seemed the only valid response. 

You cup his face, forcing his eyes to meet yours again before gently pressing your lips to his. 

He inhales sharply and grips your sides, deepening the kiss before pulling away slightly. 

Thunder crashes again, causing you to jump slightly. He chuckles and teases you playfully, “Vhy are you so jumpy?” 

Grinding your hips down against him is your response, causing his eyes to close and head to lull forward against your shoulder, uttering a low moan. 

“Zhat,” He breathes, “Vas very unfair...” 

His hands grip at your hips, holding them in place as his chest heaves shakily. 

“Edward? Are you ok?” You sit back slightly, cupping his face in your hands, his pupils blown wide again and a small vein along his temple straining with every ragged breath. 

“You do not undershtand vhat you do, liebling.” He moves one of his hands up to the small of your back, pulling you flush to him again. “You have no idea-” 

His words catch in his throat as you bring your hand along his jaw. He seemed to enjoy when you could feel his pulse last night, and sure enough, you feel it quicken beneath your fingers as you find the spot. Taking one of his hands, you move it to your neck, guiding him to your own pulse and earning a soft groan from him. 

Your lips brush painfully close to his, barely ghosting along as you speak, “Not just you, remember?” 

His hand shifts, pulling you into a soft kiss. His breathing seems uneven, and strained, as if he’s holding back for some reason, trying to control himself. But he had you pegged last night, you _like_ seeing his reaction, you want to know how he feels and decide to push him by deepening the kiss. 

Your tongue traces along his as you arch into him, one of your hands gripping his vest and the other dragging up through the back of his hair. 

With a sharp inhale, both of his hands move to your waist. You’re already flush against him but it’s not close enough. 

You grind slowly, and are met with a low groan parting his lips as his hands slide down to your hips. 

He whispers your name, his breathing more shallow. 

More thunder sounds, but neither of you even notice, the rain now pouring in a full on storm outside, the windows now streaming with water. 

“Show me what I do then.” You breathe. 

With a groan he quickly stands, lifting you with him, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he sets you on the table and leans over you. His hips roll forward as his lips find the sensitive skin along your neck. 

Sounds spill carelessly from your lips, even though you try to be quiet, the storm is a welcomed guest covering for you in your vain attempts. 

“Edward,” You moan, tugging at his vest, “Off.” 

He chuckles, “Patience is a virtue, mein liebling.” 

You shift your hips against his, “One that I don’t have.” 

“Me neizher.” He breathes in return, quickly undoing his vest and belt, letting them drop to the floor. 

You sit up straighter, pulling at his shirt collar to crash your lips onto his, but he pushes you back, leaning over you again and hitching your legs further up along his waist to grind against you. 

Your sounds mix with his, quelled by the thunder to all but each other. Grateful to the storm, you wonder if you would’ve been able to stay quiet had it not made its timely appearance. 

He lifts you again, carrying you a few steps before pushing your back against a cold wall. You gasp and arch into him as the chill touches your skin. He hums into your mouth and you feel a slight smirk twitching at the edge of his lips before he deepens the kiss. 

With a roll of his hips, you completely forget about the cold surface and fall apart into a mess of moans and whimpers that escape your lips. 

Gripping his shirt, you impatiently tug and pop it open, unsure whether you busted any buttons or not, but not really caring about it in the moment. 

He chuckles and pulls you away from the wall, taking a step to the side before kneeling and laying you back onto a soft bedding. He moves to lift away from you, but you pull him into a kiss again, causing a deep groan to sound in his throat as his hips rock into yours. 

Without breaking contact, he shrugs his shirt off, shoving it off to the side before resting his entire weight on you, using one of his arms to steady himself as the other finds your leg and pulls it further up his waist. 

You roll your hips up to meet his, both of your lips parting as moans spill out from each of you. 

“Edward,” You breathe, looking up at him as he lifts just slightly. 

“Ja, mein liebling?” His frame never looked frail to you, but his attire definitely didn’t do it any favors either now that you see his bare chest and shoulders. You can’t help but to bite your lip as your hands wonder up along his abs and the strained muscle of his chest. One of your hands travels up his neck to tangle in his hair, the other down to his lower back to gain leverage and grind your hips up against him. His head lulls forward with a loud groan escaping his lips. “You vill be zhe death of me.” 

He tugs at your shirt, but stops, his chest heaving and the vein in his neck straining with a visible pulse. 

“Are you sure?” He asks, shifting as though to sit up slightly. 

You keep your legs wrapped around him, preventing him from moving. “I need you.” You moan against his lips before pressing into a kiss. 

He groans into your mouth and tugs at your shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to lift it over your head and slides his hand down your bare side, leaving a trail of heat where his skin touches yours down to your shorts. Lifting again, he tugs them off and just stares down at you, slowly leaning over you again, seeming to take in every inch of your figure. 

You would probably feel self-conscious any other time, but you’re honestly doing the exact same thing to him as he settles between your legs again, hitching them up around his waist. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” You breathe against his lips, tugging at his pants. 

His chest heaves with a shallow breath as he bites his lower lip, watching you beneath him as he very lightly rolls his hips. “Eager are ve liebling?” 

“Yes.” You moan in response. 

You’re not sure what he expected, but that wasn’t it, his breathing falters and head lulls forward, resting his forehead against yours. “Are you sure?” 

“Please...” You breathe, the warmth in your entire body becoming overwhelming, your heart ready to explode out of your chest. 

He reaches down, shifting for a moment before managing to kick out of his pants. 

You swear you can hear both of your heartbeats louder than the thunder as he settles in between your legs again. 

His chest rises and falls shakily, the entire iris of his eyes seemingly having disappeared, replaced with his dark pupils, blown wide with desire. “If you vant to shtop, I need to know now.” He breathes. “I do not know zhat I vill have any control after zhis point.” 

“Edward.” You mutter, hitching your legs up around his waist again, wrapping them around his back to pull him close. “I need you... please... I can’t take it anymore, I-” 

Your words catch in your throat, replaced by a loud moan as you feel him start to slide into you. Arching your back, your head presses into the pillow beneath you, sounds spilling uncontrollably from between your lips until he stops moving, fully inside you and throbbing with every pulse of his heart. 

He mutters something in German, his breathing more erratic than before, “I need a moment liebling, it has been... a long time... und you,” He shifts slightly and groans with pleasure, “und you are so vet,” He shifts again, “und so very tight around mein-” 

You roll your hips up to meet his, changing the angle slightly, cutting off his sentence and earning a deep, guttural groan from him. 

He starts moving, slowly at first, the strain apparently, as if he was still trying to control himself for some reason. 

“Edward,” You moan, “Edward, you feel so good.” Your back arches again as he hits a particularly good spot, making you gasp. 

He groans and you feel his body tense for a moment as he gives a harder thrust before seemingly regaining control over himself. 

You grab his face in your hands, meeting his eyes, “You can let go, it’s ok.” 

“I don’t vant to hurt you.” He breathes. 

“If it hurts I’ll say something, ok?” You kiss him again, softly. “I want you to let go.” Another kiss, deeper this time. “Just let go.” And another, your tongue finding his before nipping at his lower lip. 

This seems to encourage him. His hips thrust forward, earning a deep moan from you as he speeds up. 

He lifts slightly, using one arm to hold his weight and brings his other hand to grip your throat. With very light pressure, and making sure not to block your air supply, he uses this as leverage to thrust harder. 

Moans spill from your lips and your head falls back. You grip his wrist just for something to hold onto, the warmth quickly building in your stomach and becoming unbearable as your moans get louder, all encouraging him to push further. 

He’s very vocal, as are you. Your moans meeting with his mix of groaning and German mutterings. 

“Edward,” You moan breathlessly, “I’m so … I -” 

“Me too liebling,” He mutters, leaning his weight onto you as his thrust become more erratic until you both clutch each other, riding through your spasms together. 

His arms hold you close, not able to hold his weight off you at the moment as his entire body trembles very slightly. “Are you ok?” 

“Zhat...” He breathes, “vas,” a sharp inhale as you unintentionally shift beneath him, “so wunderbar...” 

You run your hands up his back, feeling his muscles shaking. 

“I am sorry if I hurt you, mein liebling.” He kisses your temple tenderly. 

“You didn’t hurt me,” You mutter, still trying to catch your breath as well. “That was... sooo good...” 

He pulls away to meet your eyes, one of his brows quirked. “Ja?” 

You giggle softly, his disheveled state, his messed up hair, flustered skin, heaving chest, and of course naked body still on top of you threatening to reignite the fire in your stomach. “I’m not that breakable.” You mutter against his lips, your hands finding the back of his head to tangle in his hair again. “Maybe you’ll let me prove it to you?” 

He groans softly and you can feel his response as he rolls his hips involuntarily. 


	7. Inspiring

You catch him off guard, quickly rolling him to be  on top before he can even realize what you’re doing. “ Vhat are you doing?”

Lifting slowly, you lean forward over him, watching his jaw clench and chest rise and fall in shallow breaths before you slide back down onto him. His head presses back deep into the pillow, his  adams apple bobbing with a low groan as his hands grip at your hips.

Harder this time, you move again, kissing along his neck and nipping lightly at his jaw, coaxing another low moan as you lower.

His hands grip your waist tighter, and you feel him shaking slightly beneath you as you begin to move faster. He mutters your name and tenses you find a steady pace, somewhere right in the middle that lets you bounce and come down with force at the same time.

The heat builds in your stomach, but you aren’t ready to stop yet. Slowing down, you sit up, grinding your hips slightly, letting your body calm down just a little. Your hands trail down his chest and along his abs, which tense at your touch as a soft moan parts his lips.

You glance up, meeting his eyes.

This seems to work him up.

He sits upright, wrapping one arm around your waist and the other behind him to hold himself steady until he resituates his legs just enough. After which, his other hand moves to bring your legs up at either side of him, coaxing you into a more comfortable position on his lap.

You roll your hips and cup his face, and he inhales sharply, his brows furrowing slightly before letting out a string of jumbled German that you can’t make out.

Both of his arms tighten around your waist, his eyes watching you closely as he raises you up slowly, then allows you to lower back onto him. With a groan, he does it again, faster this time, still watching you, “Zhe faces you make...” He mutters, his chest starting to heave as you use your legs to quicken the movement.

He shifts slightly and hits a  really good spot, causing a loud moan to part your lips just as another roll of thunder sounds through the building. Arching into him, you clutch at his shoulders, digging your nails in somewhat unintentionally, but it seems to urge him on.

Groaning, he pulls you down onto him harder each time, earning more and more incoherent moans and whimpers from you. “Schnurr  für mich Kätzchen . Zhe sounds you make...  zhey are so... wunderbar...”

Your head lulls forward, your legs starting to shake.

He slows down enough for you to both catch your breath, but as you kiss along his jaw, he falters slightly. A graze of your teeth and a gentle nip sends him over the edge as he rolls, pressing your back to the floor and gripping your neck for leverage as he lifts just slightly, wanting to see your face as he thrusts faster. Your back arches off the floor, one of your hands griping his wrist, the other holding onto his shoulder as your eyes screw shut and incoherent moans slip from your throat one after the other.

“Edward,” You’re all but screaming his name, the raging storm outside being the only reason the others haven’t already come running upstairs to see about the noise.

“Scheisse...” He slumps forward, his thrusts becoming erratic again before his body gives a shudder, a low growl ripping from his throat as he buries his face in your neck and sends you over the edge.

Both of you panting, gasping for air, bodies shaking and glistening with sweat, look at each other for a moment as if both surprised at everything that just happened.

“I’m  gonna need another shower now.” You chuckle, finally feeling your heart start to return to normal.

“Oh really?” He nips at your lower lip and then kisses you softly, peppering gentle pecks across your cheek and down your jaw before coming to whisper in your ear. “Do I get to join you  liebling ?”

“Someone’s still worked up.”

You feel him hum against the skin of your neck. “ Vhat can I say?” He lifts just enough to meet your eyes. “You are very...” __ He trails off, one of his hands sliding up the length of your body slowly, “ _ inshpiring.” _

_ “ _ You  _ inspire _ me too,” You kiss him softly, “But that bathroom echoes way too much for us to stay quiet.”

As if to prove you wrong, the loudest clap of thunder yet sounds and reverberates through the entire building, shaking the windows. Edward chuckles lightly, “I don’t  zhink noise is an issue  mein liebling.”

He shifts, groaning slightly as you untangle yourselves from each other, and help each other to stand, both dealing with a case of wobbly legs.

With another chuckle, he hands you your clothes, and slips on his pants, not bothering with the rest before taking a few steps toward the door. “Are you coming  liebe ?”

Tensing briefly, you feel your throat catch and a hint of warmth across your cheeks. Shaking yourself, you clear your throat and finish tugging on your shirt before  following after him.

Translations:

Schnurr  für mich Kätzchen : Purr for me kitten

Wunderbar : wonderful

Liebling : darling

Liebe : love


	8. Hot Water

You hear the water turn on before you round the corner. 

Edward is holding one of his hands under the stream, testing the temperature as the water starts to heat up and release steam. “How hot do you like it mein liebling?” 

Grabbing one of the clean towels, which are thankfully somehow abundant in the large showering area, you nod to one of the other shower stalls. “I’ll heat up my own-” 

“Nein,” He grabs your arm, pulling you close until he can snake his arm around your waist, pulling you flush against his bare chest. “Ve vill share one.” 

You quirk a brow, “Shower together?” 

“Und vhy not,” He shrugs, “After vhat ve just did it shouldn’t be shtrange, ja?” 

“I actually want to shower, not just fondle each other the whole time.” You set the towel down. “Deal?” 

He chuckles and drags his index finger in an x motion across his chest. “Cross mein heart, meine liebste.” 

“Good.” You step away from him to undress, testing the water and turning it even hotter before letting it cascade over your bare skin. 

“Zhis, um …” He removes his pants and comes to stand beside you, trying to look anywhere but directly at you. “Zhis may be harder zhan I zhought.” 

Giggling, you pull him closer, sharing the water. 

“Scheisse!” He jumps slightly. “How can you shtand zhe vazer so hot?” 

“You can have your own shower if you want.” You shrug, running your hands up through your hair to thoroughly wet it.

His eyes drift down along your body, and he braves the water again to wrap his arms around your waist, exhaling deeply as he adjusts to the temperature. “Vhat is a little burned flesh, hm?” He mutters sarcastically. 

Giggling again, you reach to the wall, grabbing the soap and running it through your hair briefly. With a slight start, you feel his hands come up to gently massage your scalp. 

You open your eyes, his face inches from yours, watching you as he lathers and cleans your hair. 

“Is zhis ok?” 

“It’s... kinda nice actually.” You admit, leaning into him and resting your hands on his chest as you study in him return. 

“Vhat?” He gently guides your head back to rinse under the water, holding you steady as you arch to avoid getting any in your eyes. 

“You don’t have boots on.” You state bluntly. 

“Um...” He pulls your face back up, tucking your hair back behind your ears and gently wipes the water from your brows so you can open your eyes again. “Ja, zhat is usually how I shower...” 

Realizing you had given absolutely no context, you smirk at him. “Ok smart ass. I just meant they make you look a lot taller.” 

Tilting his head, he glances down for a moment before meeting your eyes again. “Und... vhy is zhis funny?” 

You can tell he’s feeling defensive and shrug, sliding your hands up to the back of his hair, hoping it would show you didn’t mean anything by your comment. “I just didn’t realize we were the same height.” 

He hums, seeming to take notice for himself. “You are very tall for eine frau, or... is zhis normal height in zhis vorld?” 

Chuckling, you pull him as you step back, bringing him under the water enough to wet his hair. “Taller than average.” He stiffens at the heat again. “Do you want me to turn it down?” 

“Nein.” He shakes his head, closing his eyes and leaning into your touch as your hands return the favor by massaging a sudsy lather into his short hair. “You vere right, zhis is nice...” He leans back slightly, allowing you to rinse his hair before he runs one of his hands down his face before opening his eyes. “Und I like zhat you are tall, it is...” He glances to the side, pondering for a moment as if looking for the word. “Attractive?” 

“You think I’m attractive?” You tease him, quirking a brow and trialing your fingers in small circles along the back of his neck. 

He presses a light kiss to your lips. “I zhink zhat you are unwiderstehlich.” 

“What happened to me being worse than Dempsey?” You jest. 

This earns a somewhat higher pitched chuckle from him. “I am sorry about zhe comparison, it vas cruel.” 

“He’s not so bad.” 

Stiffening slightly, he tucks a loose hair back behind your ear, his hand cupping your cheek. “I do not like how he looks at you.” 

You roll your eyes. “He’s probably just worried you’re gonna kill me or something.” 

Laughing again, he shakes his head. “Nein, he looks at you like I do. Trust me, I know zhat look.” You open your mouth to protest, but he continues on, “But I vonder... vhat he vould shay, vhat he vould zhink, if he knew vhere ve vhere?” 

Heat tickles across your cheeks. 

“Und know zhat I’ve seen you like zhis,” He glances down, pulling at the small of your back to arch your body flush against his, the water streaming down both of you. “Zhat you let me touch you like zhis,” He lower his voice, you feel his heart starting to pound against his chest. “Und zhe vay you look at me vhen zhose shounds tumble from you lips.” 

A flame flickers in your chest, radiating heat down to your stomach and leaving you speechless. You watch him, his eyes going dark again, and you manage to utter a breathy sentence, “What happened to behaving in the shower?” 

Smirking, guides you a few steps so that your back presses against the wall. “But zhat’s no fun.” 

“You crossed your heart.” You remind him, running your hands up through the back of his hair to show you don’t really want him to stop. 

He lets out a deep breath and brushes his lips close to yours. “Vhat can I shay? You do zhis to me.” 

You open your mouth to retort, but he silences you with a deep kiss and your body automatically arches into him, earning a hum of approval as he runs one of his arms around your lower back to support you. 

His lips hungrily find your neck, coaxing a stream of moans from you. Gripping his shoulders, you slide one leg up to hitch on his hip. His other hand grips your knee, holding it in place as he grinds against you, giving you the friction you were looking for. 

“Edward.” You moan. 

“Do you still vant me to behave, meine liebe?” His breath tickles your ear, giving you chills. 

“No.” You rock your hips, wanting more, and he groans before biting your neck, eliciting a loud moan from yourself, “Edward!” 

He growls and briefly shifts lower, quickly gripping your other leg and lifting, keeping your back against the wall to help hold you up as your legs lock around his waist. Watching you, he grips your hips, waiting for your reaction as he lightly rocks his. 

Another moan escapes as you grip the back of his neck, pulling him in for a hungry kiss, needing more as the heat in your chest spreads. 

Taking this as all the sign he needs, he slowly slides himself inside you, earning shallow, breathy moans from both of you. “How are you shtill so vet liebling?” 

“What can I say,” You mirror his statement from earlier, “You do this to me.” 

Groaning, he starts moving, capturing your lips again before you can say anything else. 

You moan into his mouth, tightening your legs around him, encouraging him to go harder. 

**Nikolai POV:**

I do not know how the others sleep in such a storm as this, I toss and turn to no avail. The thunder waking me if I manage to drift off at all. 

The woman has been gone for long time, maybe she is with the books again? Although, she would have to brave the company of Richtofen to be in there... I should probably check in, see if she still survives, he seems to act even more strange around her and this cannot be good. 

Without waking others, I begin upstairs, but before I can walk all the way down hall to library, I hear noises coming from big bathroom space. 

Hesitantly, I step inside, cupping hand to my ear to hear better before risking a look. I do not want to walk in on woman, but sound is... unsettling. What if she is hurt? 

I hear it again, louder this time. She sounds in distress. I reluctantly move further in, but do not risk calling out to her as I think ... may hear second person. I cannot risk scaring them away or frightening them into hurting her, if they are not already. 

The noise is faint, as if, someone is trying to muffle it or keep volume down? But this makes no sense. 

Turning corner, slowly, I peek. 

A man’s back? And... the woman! I curse myself for not bringing gun upstairs, but then I hear woman again, making strange noise. Not noise of pain like I thought but... noise of- 

OH.

These are intimate noises, but, who is man? Did her group find location and arrive? Is this someone from- 

No. 

No this man is... familiar, he... German? 

No that can’t be. 

But it is! I hear him muttering in his mother tongue, cooing to the woman, their intimate sounds mixing together. 

But how is this?? 

I hurry to leave, careful not to squeak on wet floor, but ready to be gone from place. Head spinning, I make my way back downstairs and sit, trying to piece together what I just saw. 

The woman and the German? Intimate? And she was most certainly... enjoying it. But this cannot be. Richtofen does not like people, or to be touched. Or so I thought. How strange. 

I do not know if I should wake the others; if this is good, bad, or none of my business. 

I decide... on the latter. Honestly, I think is good for German. Surprising, but good. He needs happiness, everything is always heavy with German, maybe this woman is good for Richtofen. 

I lay back, trying again to find sleep. 

**Your POV:**

You hold each other through your release again, and he gingerly unwraps your legs from around his waist let you stand, holding onto the wall to support himself, and your arms still up around his neck as both of you try to catch your breath and regain stability. 

“I zhink,” He pants in breathless exhaustion, “Zhat I am going to pass out.” 

You both laugh, and after regaining some sense of balance, finally wash off and dry yourselves before dressing to leave the room. 

Rather than immediately going downstairs, you find yourself walking back to the library. 

Edward quickly catches up, grabbing your hand in his as he walks beside you. “Vhat now meine liebste?” 

Opting to continue your feigned blissful ignorance, you again ignore his choice of words, and instead just smile at him as you walk back to the table covered in research. “We can keep trying to put the pieces together? Figure out what’s going on?” 

He shakes his head, pulling you toward the pile of blankets. “Nein, you have vorn me out liebling, let us vorry about zhat tomorrow, ja?” 

“You want me to sleep in here?” You quirk a brow, but allow him to guide you anyway. 

“Ja?” He searches your face. “Unless... you don’t vant zhe ozhers to know about... ehm...” He gestures vaguely between the two of you, his brows knitting together slightly. 

Rather than saying anything, you simply sit on the blankets, pulling his arm to drag him down with you. 

His arms wrap around you, pulling you close, and presses a gentle kiss to your lips, then your temple before settling his head on the pillow. You watch him as his eyes close, a smile threatening to spread across his features as the edges of his lips twitch slightly. Squeezing you lightly, he starts to drift off, leaving you to rest your head on the pillow next to his and close your eyes. 

For once, you don’t feel dread for the coming day. 

Translations: 

Unwiderstehlich : irresistible 

Meine liebste : my dearest - (*Thanks so much to Inarichan for helping me with this one!*)


	9. Tower

“He’s coming!” Samantha’s panicked voice rings out in the distance, you can’t find her, but she just keeps getting louder and louder. “He’s coming! He’s COMING!”

She sounds so scared, like she’s trying desperately to find you and warn you. But what could she possibly be worried about? Who is ‘He’?

Suddenly, her voice is right in your ear, “RUN!”

You sit upright, your heart pounding in your ears as you take a moment to remember where you are. An arm squeezes around your waist as someone stirs slightly beside you, and the memories from last night come flooding back. With a sigh, you rub at your temples, still unsure what to make of your dream.

Carefully, and without waking Edward, you slide out from his grip and stand,  tiptoeing around his research to make your way out of the library and downstairs to get some fresh air.

The other men are still sleeping too, which is almost a relief, you’d hate for anyone to see you so frazzled.

Quietly, you step outside, shutting the door behind you before climbing up to the roof, your phone in your back pocket. It probably wouldn’t work, it didn’t work yesterday, so why would it work now? But you needed something to occupy your mind right now, so it was worth a shot.

The tower stands alone at the center, or rather, the beginnings of a tower. They had gotten  pretty far with it, but it still didn’t seem to help the signal yet as you test your phone to again find no bars.

“Dammit...” You mutter under your  breath, the dream having instilled a new sense of urgency to reunite with your group and start figuring things out.

Glancing around, you realize you wouldn’t have the first clue how to continue building the tower on your own, and opt instead to sit at the edge of the roof and at least try to enjoy the sunrise.

It’s beautiful, and you find some sense of nostalgic comfort in the peacefulness of it all. No undead roaming below, no mysterious portals sucking you into caves and spitting out video game characters, no bigger concerns in life than that of the day-to-day problems. It all seems so trivial when you look back at it now, all of the options laid out before you to do or be anything you wanted in life; now people have no choice but to fight for their very  existence . To top it all off, you had just slept with someone who shouldn’t even exist at all here.

Closing your eyes, you try to shake off your worries as the warmth of the first beams of light kiss at your skin. You let out a slow, steady, purposeful breath, and try to recenter yourself and find the calm in everything happening.

When you open your eyes again, the back of your neck tickles slightly. Turning, you notice  Dempesy standing nearby, taking in the view of the sunrise for himself before his eyes land on you with a smile.

“Was hoping I’d find you up here,” He motions to the ledge beside you, to which you nod, allowing him to accompany you by taking a seat. “Didn’t  wanna have to start a search party again.”

Chuckling softly, you shake your head and return your attention to the sky. “Not today, just needed some fresh air and time to think.”

He shifts beside you, placing his hands in his lap and crossing his ankles as if making himself more comfortable. “I bet this is all really hard for you, not just the whole undead thing, but then we show up  outta nowhere and you’re in the middle of our mess somehow.” Tilting his head slightly, he waits for you to meet his gaze. “I’m sorry about all this doll, I really am, and I hope we find a way to fix your world.”

You smile and nod. “And find a way to get all of you back to your own, preferably without any undead.”

Shrugging, he cracks a sly smirk. “No undead sounds nice, but I wouldn’t mind  stickin around here to be honest.”

Before you can say anything, the rustles of movement below draw both of your attention.

“Wellp,” Dempsey stands, offering his hand to help you up as well. “Sounds like the others are stirring, so we better get the day started and get back to work on this Tower before Richtofen chews us out.”

Smiling, you accept his hand and chuckle. “He’s not so bad.”

Still holding your hand, keeping you directly in front of him, he fades into a more serious composure as his brows knit together. “I know you haven’t been around him as much as us, and maybe you followed some different version of him in your story that made him seem trustworthy, but just know, that you need to keep an eye on everything he does alright? Don’t let your guard down.”

“I really don’t think th-”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t get you killed doll,” He winks playfully. “But keep your eyes peeled.”

He turns and makes his way back downstairs before you can say anything, so you decide instead to let it go and follow him down.

“Let’s make some breakfast yeah?” He moves to open the door for you. “I’m starving.”

You smile and nod, standing beside him as he grips the handle, his other hand at your back in a gentlemanly attempt to allow you to walk inside first.

But the door swings open out of Dempsey’s hand to reveal a startled Edward, his brows raising slightly as he glances between the two of you, and down at Dempsey’s arm placement.

“ Mornin Doc.” Dempsey smiles, ushering you inside as though completely oblivious.

Edward clears his throat, seeming to snap himself out of it as he stands aside, holding the door open for the two of you to enter.

“So,” Dempsey steps away from you, turning to face Edward again. “How’s breakfast sound, are y-”

The door slams, cutting him off  mid sentence . When you turn, you find that Edward had gone already, apparently having slammed the door behind him on his way out, leaving you and Dempsey alone in the kitchen.

“Ok...” Dempsey mutters, then returns to his usual self and gives you a smile. “Breakfast making time.”

Taking a moment to assess your priorities, you elect to leave the breakfast to Dempsey,  trusting that his limited cooking skills couldn’t be so bad that he would mess up something so simple as breakfast.

With the excuse that you wanted to ask about the tower seeming to have satisfied him enough, he’s happy to be chef while you make your way back up to the roof, knowing that’s where you’ll find Edward. Sure enough, he’s steady at work, tinkering away at the tower, his back facing you and either unaware of your approach or ignoring it purposefully as you come to stand directly beside him.

“Good morning.” You break the silence, hoping he would just stop working and talk to you.

“ Guten morgen.” He mutters, continuing his fiddling with... whatever he’s doing to the tower.

“Do you  wanna sit up here, alone, and ignore me while you pout? Or do you  wanna talk to me about whatever that was down there?” You decide to cut right to the point, figuring that you’re both adults and can handle the direct approach rather than dancing around the issue.

He stiffens, then sighs and stands to face you. “You can do  vhatever you  vant ,  ve had one night and I let  meinself get carried  avay . Like I said, it had been a long time. Und  zhat’s all  it vas.” You quirk your brow, feeling shocked at his response, but curious if he would continue. “Is  zhere anyzhing else you needed, or can I get back to  vork ?” He motions toward the tower, seeming exasperated just talking to you.

Brows knitting together, you study his eyes, unsure of what you’re searching for, but certain you’d know it if you saw it. “Is that really all it was?”

“Vas it more for you?” He questions flatly.

Tightness pulls at your chest, and you give a clear your throat, deciding it best to simply walk away rather than look too far into anything going on. Maybe Dempsey was right?

You turn on your heel and  apologize before making your way back toward the ladder to get down, “Sorry for disturbing you doc.”

“Vait...” He calls out, his voice somewhere between panic and annoyance.

Spinning again, you face him just enough to see that his gaze is cast down, still standing exactly where you had left him, his eyes searching for something on the empty ground before they hesitantly glance up to meet yours. Whatever you had been looking for before... this was it. His eyes seem to plead, almost aching with the want to tell you something.

Slowly, you make your way back over to him, coming to standing directly in front of him again and wait for his eyes to again meet yours before saying anything. “Did you need something else?”

His shoulders deflate slightly, and you feel slightly guilty for throwing his words back in his face, but he doesn’t give you time to take them back. “It meant  shomezhing to me...” He whispers, his words barely audible to you.

“What did?”

He takes a deep breath, knowing you heard him but want him to say it anyway. “Last night... it-” He clears his throat in discomfort. “It meant  shomezhing to me,  und I vas  vorried vhen you  vere gone  zhis morning.  Zhen I saw you  vith Dempsey und..” Casting his eyes downward again, he trials off, fiddling with a small piece of metal in his hands.

Gently, you reach out to take the piece of metal, and step closer. Eyes meeting again, you drop the metal on the ground and cup his face in your hands, slowly pulling him in for a gentle, but long kiss, his arms snaking around your waist and pulling you tight against him.

Resting his forehead against yours, he seems to relax, if only slightly. “I feel as  zhough I’ve known you for a lifetime, und... I do not know how to act  vith zhis . I’ve never been  zhis vay vith shomeone before. Is this... normal?”

You shrug, pulling back slightly, but allowing his arms to keep you flush together as you wrap yours up around his neck. “I have no idea, a few days ago you were just some video game I used to play.”

“ Zhis is true.” He seems to ponder for a moment. “ Zhere is no  vay ve could have met before, in any version of  mein timeline. Und so  zhis only makes things more confusing.  Vhy vere you  zhe one Samantha needed to bring us here?”

“I don’t know...” Glancing at the tower, you sigh and remember all that needed to be done for the day. “We need to focus on one problem at a time though.”

“Ja,” He agrees, pulling your face to his again in another deep kiss before releasing you and returning to tinker with the metal around the tower base. He pauses before you can step away, “Do you  vant to help?”


	10. Zhank You for Zhis

Movement stirs nearby as footsteps get closer behind the two of you.

“Surprised you two haven’t killed each other yet.” Dempsey’s voice sounds.

“Nein,” Edward shakes his head, but doesn’t bother to direct his attention away from his task. “She has been quite helpful.”

“The doctor admitting someone is helpful?” Takeo sounds warry. “Did you hit your head as well?”

Dempsey laughs, but Nikolai seems to shift uncomfortably, remaining silent.

“We brought you food.” Dempsey waits for you both to finally acknowledge him before handing you each your plate.

Edward takes a large bite, still staring at the tower without even first looking at the food. He chokes slightly, seeming to repress a gag reflex. “Ah,” His voice strains, becoming slightly raspy as though he may be sick, “Yes,  zhank you for  zhis .”

Hesitantly, you poke at your own food with a fork.

“Is not so bad,” Nikolai nudges your shoulder. “We are just accustomed to having this every day.”

“It does start to get old.” Dempsey agrees. “But it’s quick and it’s made with easy stuff to find.”

Cautiously, you take your first bite, and sigh in relief. It’s actually not that bad.

Work on the tower seems to go much faster with all five of you able to contribute today, and it doesn’t take long for it to  actually start getting rather tall. Unfortunately for you... heights  is NOT your thing.

“Are you alright?” Edward seems to notice you clutching onto one of the beams.

“Heights...” You mumble. “I uh, I don’t do well with heights.”

“ Ve are not even  zhat high.” He looks down, then effortlessly steps across the supports to stand beside you, placing an arm around you to grip a beam on either side as though to offer a reassuring safety net.

“What’s going on over there, doc?” Dempsey suspiciously calls out from the ground below.

Realizing it probably looks rather odd to the other men to see Edward seeming so... caring? Toward someone, especially you... you muster your courage and grip the rung above you to climb higher.

“Be careful please  meine liebling .” Edward whispers, holding a hand at your back  as long as he can reach, and climbing just below you when you get out of arm’s reach, just in case you freeze up again.

A loud noise sounds, startling you and almost making you lose your grip. Edward is on you in a split second, his arms at either side again, steadying you as you fumble in your pockets for your phone.

Zack’s name flashes across the screen, and you let out a deep breath of relief as you answer it. “Zack?!”

He almost screams your name in return. “Oh my god where have you been??? You just disappeared! I brought a whole search team  back, we haven’t been able to find you anywhere! It’s been days! Where-”

“Zack!” You interrupt him, “Zak I need you to listen to me, I was teleported somehow, and we’ve been stuck with absolutely no service in this weird building, out in who the fuck knows where. I need you to trace this call and send me the best route to get back.”

“I’m at the computer right now, we’ve been searching for a ping from your phone, hoping to find anything.” He trails off and you hear a flurry of clicks from his keyboard. “Just a few more seconds, it’s narrowing in on your exact location and – hold on... You said ‘we’? Did you find another group?”

“Um.” You glance at Edward, his face inches from yours from the way he’s helping to hold you safely to the tower, but he offers nothing further than a quirked brow. “It’s a long story, you’ll understand when we see you.”

“That sounds ominous, is everything ok?” You can hear Zack typing at his keyboard again.

“Yeah, as ok as it can be given that we’re out in the middle of nowhere and have no clue what’s going on.” You sigh. “Did I mention portals are apparently a thing?”

Zack chuckles on the other end of the line.

“It’s really not funny.” You state flatly, but feel the corner of your lips tug up in a smile.

“You’re the only person I know that would run into some building and get sucked into a random ass portal.” He goes quiet for a moment. “By the way, why did – oh! I got your location.”

You sigh in relief, glad to at least still be in the same reality.

“You’re not  gonna like this...” He mutters. “ But, your signal is coming from an old mansion a little over 100 miles away. I’m sending you the coordinates now. Your GPS might not function for a while out there so I would try to make a physical map until your signal kicks back in, which looks like.... it should... yeah, there starts to be some service towers about 25 miles out from you so it shouldn’t be too long before things work again.”

A ding sounds from your phone. “I just got the info, thanks again Zack.”

“No problem, glad to know you’re safe; we all are, we’ve had a bunch of people working round the clock to find you.” He pauses briefly. “We’ll see you, um... y’all? In a few days. Be safe, and check in as soon as you get service again ok?”

“Will do.” You hang up the phone and quickly swipe through the information sent, taking screenshots from different angles following along the path he had marked out. Knowing you would lose signal as soon as you left what you now know to be the mansion, and wouldn’t be in range of a tower for several hours, you want to have backup access to the map and alternate routes. There’s no telling what lies between you and home.

Edward, who could clearly hear the whole conversation, had been watching you flip through the information on your phone, and seemed to follow along rather easily. “ Zhat is a long  vay , but not as bad as it could have been.”

“It should only take a few days, hopefully only 4, but it may be 5 or 6 if terrain gets rough or we run into trouble.” Your training kicks in, but you’re almost relieved. This is what you did now, you ran routes and prepared for possible outcomes. Having a plan, a path ahead of you, was infinitely easier to grasp and deal with than sitting around with no viable way forward. “We need to rearrange our packs  tonight, we need food and supplies but can’t be weighed down too much. To get within range of those service towers we need to head out at daybreak tomorrow. It’s too late in the evening to safely travel tonight.”

He stares at you for a moment, the edge of his lips twitching ever so slightly. “You  vere a soldier, ja?”

“No.” You shake your head, dropping your eyes slightly before returning your phone to your pocket and motioning to him that you can make your own way down. “I just learned what I had to so I could avoid losing more people.”

Stiffening slightly, he grabs your arm just before you move away from him, his eyes meeting yours as though to convey how much he wants to show affection to you right now; how much he wants to comfort you. But you know this isn’t the time or  place, and aren’t sure if either of you are ready for the others to know anything yet.

“What’s going on up there?” Dempsey calls out, bringing both of you back to reality.

Shakily, you begin your descent, but about halfway down the distance doesn’t seem so bad and your journey becomes infinitely easier. Apparently, your fear of heights doesn’t start until around 10 feet off the ground. Still, you feel much better when your feet touch the solid surface of the roof.

Edward steps down immediately after, standing beside you as the others circle around.

“We’ve got a pretty long trip to plan for, we better to it.” You motion forward, quickly making your way down the ladder and back into the mansion.

The men follow behind, all seemingly a bit shocked at your change in demeanor.

“I knew I liked her for a reason.” Dempsey chuckles. “Dame’s got that  take-charge attitude.”

Edward manages to ignore him and helps you set up several large sheets of paper.

You draw out a general map, making distinct landmarks and alternate routes, as well as possible rest points. “In case we, for any reason, get separated... We’re all  gonna carry our own  maps, and keep track of how far we go and where we camp every day.”

Once you finish drawing one, you simply do a quick trace over it four more times, opting to include a paper copy for yourself as well just in case anything  were to happen to your phone. Everyone grabs one, studying it briefly before folding it and placing it somewhere on their person.

“ Ve should prepare our bags,” Edward speaks up, echoing what you had mentioned to him already and reiterating it to the other men. “ Ve need to leave first  zhing in  zhe morning.”

You nod in agreement and notice the fading light through the windows, it had taken you all day to build the tower, but it had given you what you needed and you would all be leaving tomorrow. Even though you feel anxious to start the journey, you know everyone needs their rest, including yourself.

A simple dinner seems fitting, now that you know this is your last night, no one really craves a large meal and opt for lighter portions.

Much to everyone’s surprise, Edward sets up his makeshift bed downstairs, having moved it from the library while everyone was making their final rounds to search the mansion for supplies.

“Joining us commoners for the evening, doc?” Dempsey comments, taking notice that Edward had set up near your bed.

“Ja, vell,” He finishes shrugging off his vest and belt, then sits down on his blanket and leans back to get comfortable. “ Shomeone has to keep an eye on you und make sure you get up on time.”

Chuckling, you move to sit on your own bed, realizing how close Edward had really set up as you almost bump into him with your knee.

Dempsey seems to take notice of this too, his eyes narrowing slightly at Edward as he glances between the two of you.

Avoiding any potential confrontation, you flop down and turn on your side, covering your entire body and face with another blanket and trying to force sleep. You can hear the other men settling in as well, and find that sleep isn’t as  elusive as you thought.


	11. Signal

Sirens blare, ringing in your ears as you struggle to pull yourself up off the floor. You must have been thrown back when the portal opened, but when you lift your head, you’re met with the dark silhouette of a man. The flashing light behind him is too bright, you can’t make out any of his features, but something seems wrong. 

Quickly, you scramble to the control panel, feeling that you must close the portal immediately; everything must be sent back! This was NOT how things were supposed to go! 

The strange man moves closer, still a vague, blurry shadow as you blink against the disoriented state of your mind trying to focus on which buttons needed to be pressed. 

It’s too late. 

You hear Edward scream your name as you feel the hands of the strange man at your throat, lifting you until your feet no longer touch the ground. Gasping for air, you clutch at the man’s wrist, struggling to get away, but all you manage to do is lash out and scratch his neck before darkness claims the last bit of fight you had left. 

The sounds fade away, but a soft hand caresses your hair, gently combing through it. 

You jump awake, heart still pounding, gasping for breath as you clutch at your throat. 

Edward wraps his arms around you, tucking the hair out of your face as he whispers softly, “Hush meine liebste, it vas just a dream, you’re here now, it’s alright.” 

With slow, deliberate breaths, you manage to settle yourself and remember where you are. 

He kisses your temple lightly as he waits for you to calm, and rubs soothing circles at the small of your back. “Vas it Samantha again?” 

“No...” You shake your head, still uncertain as to what exactly happened. “There was a man, and you were there but you looked a little... different. Younger maybe? It seemed to be some kind of lab, and we had let something through a portal but...” Brows furrowed, you struggle to remember the rest. “Honestly it’s all fading pretty fast.” 

He hums against the side of your head, “I’m sure you vill vork it out in time meine liebling, don’t push yourself too hard.” 

Wrapping your arms around him, you nuzzle your face against his neck and let the world fade away. Though, only briefly; someone stirs nearby and you both reluctantly pull apart. Even though you didn’t want to deliberately hide your feelings for each other, it seemed you both agreed it was best to wait. There are much more important things to worry about in the present, and with how much distrust and uncertainty everyone seemed to foster for Edward, you didn’t want to risk tensions running even higher by letting everyone in on the new situation too soon. 

For now, readying yourselves for the day was priority one, and then getting to your first campsite within range of the next signal towers. 

Too anxious to get a move on, and with the first hint of daylight on the horizon, you finish waking the rest of the crew and everyone silently seems to agree on skipping breakfast. The day had just started, but you already felt like there wasn’t enough time left. 

The hardest part of the trip is always the beginning; you know how much is left, but have no idea if things will go wrong, and if so, how bad. Things like this are a constant gamble, and you were ready to be home already, back with your friends and able to start finding answers. 

Your dream still sits uncomfortably in the back of your mind, itching at your memory like it yearned to tell you something; something important. Who was that man? Why did he seem to stop you from closing the portal? Why was there a portal to begin with? And why was Edward seemingly younger in your dream? 

Dempesy nudges your shoulder, pulling you back to reality. “You alright doll? You’ve been quiet most the day.” 

With a curt nod and a somewhat forced smile, you try to focus on reality. “Yeah, I’m good, just thinking we should be getting service any minute now.” You pull out your phone and check, both for signal and for the map. “There should be an old hospital up past that hill,” You point, indicating straight forward, “We should be within range then, it might be a good spot to set up for the night.” 

Everyone trudges forward. The day had been simple enough, just walking in a straight line, occasionally going around a large cluster of impenetrable brush or having to maneuver through shallow streams, but no undead and no unexpected detours. Regardless, everyone was understandably tired and ready to call it until tomorrow. The air had seemed heavy all day, and though the others seemed to enjoy playful banter back and forth, you really hadn’t said much to any of them, and that didn’t go unnoticed. 

Takeo nods at you, which mine as well be a hug coming from him, and you manage a genuine smile in return. 

Edward tugs at your backpack, slowing you and allowing the others to move just out of sight over the hill before stepping in front of you. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” You nod, but sigh and shuffle your pack a bit uncomfortably, it had steadily felt heavier throughout the day as your energy faded. “That dream is just eating at me, but I’ll be alright.” 

Brows knitting, he opens his mouth to speak. 

“I promise,” You interrupt. “I’m fine.” Pressing a quick kiss to his lips seems to offer the reassurance he was looking for, and you both quickly catch up to the others in time to reach the dilapidated old hospital. 

“Look doc,” Dempsey nudges Edward’s shoulder, “You should feel right at home!” 

Edward rolls his eyes, “Yes Dempsey, because it’s a hospital. Your depths of humor astound us all.” 

You giggle softly, earning a smile from both men as you brush past and head into the building. 

Anxiously, you check your phone. The signal’s weak, but here. 

Climbing onto a table earns another bar, and, much to your relief, moving up to the second story earns almost full bars. “We’ve got signal, guys!” 

The men raise their water jugs in a toast to the good news before coming to join you on the second floor. 

It doesn’t take long to type out a quick message to Zack letting him know you were within range and should have signal the rest of the trip, he responds instantly as if he had been waiting for you, and you quickly return your phone to your pocket. 

There’s a rather large room with three doors, all easy escape routes, and windows to one side, making it seem like the perfect place to safely set up camp for the evening. Everyone sets down their things, stretching and getting ready to prepare a simple dinner. 

“I’m gonna go scout around, make sure this place is safe and see if there’s any supplies.” You tuck your gun in the waistband of your pants and grab a flashlight before moving to the door. 

“I’m coming with ya.” Dempsey moves to stand but Edward brushes past him. 

“Nein, I should go, in case zhere is medizin zhat ve may need.” 

“No, I-” 

“All three of us can go!” You step between them, placing a hand on either of their chests to press them apart. “I know you guys have some tension going on, but we’re all adults here, so let’s act like it. Takeo and Nik can handle holding down camp while we go look around, right?” You glance towards the other two men, who nod, happy to be away from the dramatic pair that you’re now taking with you. “Good, let’s go.” 

Dempsey and Edward exchange looks before following you out the door. 

They behave well enough, and Edward actually does manage to find some medicine in a few cabinets downstairs. 

“So,” You decide to make conversation rather than continue in silence, “Why do you two hate each other so much?” 

With a snort, Dempsey is the first to speak, “That’s a long story, doll.” 

Edward seems to ignore him as he continues searching. 

Shrugging, you lean against one of the counters to face them both. “I’ve got time.” 

“Does this universe have Nazis?” Dempesy questions, and when you nod, he simply motions to all of Edward. “Nazi German doctor experimenting on people.” 

Edward shoves another bottle of medicine in his pocket and leans against the other counter, crossing his arms and staring down at the floor before him as though deep in thought, or perhaps just avoiding your eyes. 

“And you’ve never done something to further your country that other people would consider wrong?” You question, earning a quick glance from beneath a quirked brow from Edward. 

Dempsey seems baffled, “Well, I mean, not like-” 

“I think everyone has things they regret in hindsight.” You shrug and meet Dempsey’s bewildered gaze. “Just food for thought.” 

Edward opens his mouth to speak, but a strange sound stirs somewhere nearby, causing all three of you to stiffen and go silent. 

The sound grows louder. 

There’s undead somewhere nearby. 

Cautiously, you all move toward the sound, hoping to take care of them before it becomes a problem. 

A quick knife to the head silences the single zombie, but before Dempsey can even fully stand after recovering his blade, five more undead round the corner. 

You move forward to help, but hear countless others from further down the hallway moving towards the three of you. Edward pulls you back, stepping in front of you as more and more come into view. 

“Get back to the others, we need to leave.” Dempsey draws his weapon. “I’ll hold them off for a minute, then I’ll be right behind you.” 

Nodding, Edward practically drags you back. “We can’t just leave him!” You protest. 

But he doesn’t listen. 

More undead funnel in through the doorway, blocking your original path and forcing the two of you to abruptly change plans, running down the only clear hallway into an uncertain wing on the hospital you had yet to explore. 

The hallway dead-ends into a split and you both hesitate, hearing the undead right on your tails but not knowing which would lead you back to the other men and to safety. “Zhis vay.” Edward ushers you to the left just before more come stumbling from the other hall. 

You break into a full sprint, needing to put distance between yourselves and them, but the hospital corridors are quickly becoming a maze as you dart in random directions. 

Flashlights dancing with every pounding footstep, you can barely make out a large dark surface before you. Just before you reach it, you both skid to a halt, realizing it’s a giant hole leading straight down into a black abyss. “There must have been a sink hole here.” You mutter. 

“Scheisse.” He curses, jerking his flashlight around, looking for another way, but it’s too late to turn back, the undead are already funneling in and blocking the hallway behind you. “Ve have no choice.” He mutters, looking across the large gap again. “Ve have to jump across.” 

Hesitantly, you nod. It’s deep, but it honestly doesn’t seem that far across. With a running start, you might be able to make it... 

“I’ll go first,” He backs up slightly, calculating the distance with each step. “Zhen, vhen you jump I can catch you, ja?” 

You nod again, unable to form coherent words and growing increasingly aware of how close the hoard was encroaching. 

He darts forward, leaping across and landing in a roll on the other side. Quickly, he gathers himself and stands near the edge, motioning for you to follow suit. 

Swallowing thickly, you take a few steps back, wiping your clammy palms against your pants and trying to think of literally anything else but how far of a fall it would be... Your heart pounds, and your feet feel like cement, but you rush forward and kick off the edge to leap across. 

You land in a roll just as Edward steps out of your way, seeing that you would make it safely across without having to grab you. 

But... before you can stand, the floor beneath you shudders and gives way. 

Edward rushes forward, grabbing your arms and holding tight from a solid part of the floor as you hang over the edge. Your heart jumps in your throat as you swing softly, your grip on each other the only thing between you and the expanse of darkness beneath you. 

“Don’t look down,” Edward coaxes as he tries to find leverage enough to pull you up. “Just look at me, don’t look down.” 

You force yourself to keep breathing, trying to focus on him just as he said, but find your eyes wandering down again. 

“Hey,” he speaks again, distracting you. “Just look at me, alright? I have to grip zhe ledge to pull you up, or else I vill not have anyzhing to keep us both from falling. Do you understand?” You nod, and he continues. “On dhree, I vill let go of one arm, und I need you to hold onto me, ja?” 

You nod again. 

“Ok...” He mutters, readying himself. “One. Two... dhree!” 

He lets go of one hand to hold the ledge, keeping his grip firm on your arm with the other. You can’t quite reach the ledge, instead having to hold onto his arm with both hands as you dangle. 

The noises from the undead grow closer, which shouldn’t be possible. You glance over your shoulder but see they're all still on the other ledge. 

“Don’t vorry about it right now liebling, just look at me.” He strains at the weight of holding you like this, still struggling to find a solid grip on the slippery ledge to leverage pulling you up. “I need you to help climb up, ja?” 

Eyes widening, you realize the sounds were coming from behind Edward.

“Don’t pay attention to zhem, just look at me.” He repeats. 

You take a deep breath and let go of his arm with one hand, swinging slightly from the movement. 

“Vhat are you doing?” He struggles to pull. 

You quickly pull your gun from your waist and shoot one of the undead as it tries to grab at Edward, but more are tugging at his boots. He won’t have time to pull you up AND fight them off. 

“I’m sorry,” You mutter, and his eyes go wide with realization as you rip yourself from his hand. 

You can hear him scream; you can hear the gunshots sounding from above; you can hear the wind rushing by as you fall. 

Then nothing. 


	12. Gaius

A large, warm, extremely wet tongue licks diligently across your face, bringing you slowly back to reality and out of the clutches of unconsciousness. 

Pain rakes through your body as you try to stand. The dog at your side whimpers slightly and nudges you with its snout as if encouraging you to get up, but you can barely concentrate on breathing. Each inhale burning through your lungs as your ribs expand, but... miraculously, nothing seems broken. 

Shifting slightly, you find yourself sliding onto the hard floor from the pile of mattresses. It had been a long fall, but fate had apparently decided to keep you around. There could be no other explanation. As you blink and shuffle around, finding your flashlight, you bang it against your hand until it turns back on to reveal a rather large pile of old mattresses – though disgusting, it’s the only reason you survived the fall. 

That’s when you feel the panting breath of the large dog sitting next to you wafting across your face, tickling the tufts of hair that had come loose. Slowly, you turn, not wanting to startle it. 

But you’re the one startled. 

“Gaius?” You feel your entire chest swell as your beloved doberman tilts his head in response. 

You practically tackle him, earning a bath of licks all over you in return as he excitedly whimpers and nuzzles against you. Fate certainly had your back today. 

With a deep breath, you force yourself to stand. Every bone in your body aches, but nothing seems broken, and you’re able to limp around the sinkhole until you find a large enough hole in the rumble to climb through. 

“Come on, boy.” You motion for Gaius to follow, which he happy obliges, and takes the lead sniffing out the way. If he was down here, surely there was a way in and out. 

After finding and returning your gun to your waist, you follow Gaius out and trust that he’s showing you the way. He was trained well, and you soon find yourself outside the building amongst the pitch black trees that surround it. 

Glancing back at the building, you wonder how long you had been out. Had the men left already? Did they assume you were dead and escape while they had the chance? 

For a moment, you begin limping back to the front, intending fully on making your way back to the room you had set up camp in. However, the place is overflowing with undead. 

There’s absolutely no way for you to get back inside, and if the men are still in there... 

Shaking yourself, you try to push on, changing directions toward what you know to be the next campsite. You would have to walk through the night, or set up your own camp somewhere along the way... but you know that if they survived they’ll be along that same route. That was the plan, everyone had their own maps, we agreed to continue on and meet up if anything happened. You reassure yourself, going over the details repeatedly, remembering how each one of them had agreed to do just that. 

You walk for what seems like hours, Gaius loyally padding along at your side and keeping his ears open and nose to the ground for any potential company that may be hiding in the trees. Legs aching and heart pounding, you find yourself collapsing to your knees. 

Gaius is instantly at your side, licking your face. “It’s ok, buddy. I’m alright.” You reassure him before trying to stand again, but your legs simply won’t let you. “Ok...” You sigh, “Looks like we’re taking a break here.” 

He seems to understand, moving to lay beside you as you scoot slightly to lean back against a nearby tree trunk. Knowing that he would wake and alert you if anything stirred nearby, you trust in closing your eyes, just for a moment... 

**Edward Richtofen POV:**

I jump out of zhe vay to give her room as she lands on zhis side of zhe gap, und move quickly to help her stand, but zhe ground... it starts to shake und crumble. 

I dart forward, grabbing her arms just as zhe ground gives vay, barely making it in time. She struggles to grip onto mein arms as she dangles, zhe darkness beneath her reaching to shwallow her whole. Mein heart pounds in mein chest as I struggle to pull her up, but zhe floor... it is so slippery und I have no vay of gripping anyzhing. 

“Don’t look down.” I try to reassure her, knowing her fear of heights und vanting to calm her. “Just look at me, don’t look down.” 

I look around, trying to zhink of a vay to pull her to shafety, but notice her eyes drifting down again. 

“Hey,” I draw her attention back to meinself. “Just look at me, alright? I have to grip zhe ledge to pull you up, or else I vill not have anyzhing to keep us both from falling. Do you understand?” She nods, her eyes vide vith fear. “On dhree, I vill let go of one arm, und I need you to hold onto me, ja?” She nods again, und I take a deep breath. “Ok... One. Two... dhree!” 

Quickly, I let go of one of her arms, keeping mein grip on zhe ozher as tight as I can, und place mein now free hand on zhe edge of zhe floor to brace meinself. But, zhe floor is shtill so shlippery und I have a hard time pressing off to pull her up. 

Zhe undead grow nearer, their sounds shtirring behind me und catching her attention. “Don’t vorry about it right now liebling, just look at me.” I try to distract her, knowing she vill need to climb up mein arm for me to help pull her zhe rest of zhe vay. “I need you to help climb up, ja?” 

Her eyes viden as she looks past me, und I feel zhe undead tugging shlightly at mein boots. “Don’t pay attention to zhem, just look at me.” I repeat, knowing zhat once I get her up I can figure out zhe rest. But I MUST get her up first. Zhis is mein priority. 

She seems to brace herself, und her brows knit together as she meets mein eyes. “Vhat are you doing?” I fear zhe vorst, zhinking back to her attempt vith zhe bomb zhe day ve met her, und struggle to kick zhe undead avay so zhat I can try again to pull her up. 

But she drops one hand, shwinging to grip her gun, und shoots one of zhe undead just before it gets to me. Her eyes soften as more sound shomevhere behind me. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Mein heart leaps into mein chest, but before I can do or shay anyzhing... she shoves avay from mein grip... 

The blackness consumes her, und I can barely hear zhe hoard closing in over mein own screaming. 

Zhey tug at mein boots, und I’m forced to turn avay from zhe edge to shoot as many as I can. Zhey just keep coming, und I have no choice but to push zhrough und hopefully find mein vay down to her from anozher route. 

After shomehow managing to get avay from zhe hoard, I find meinself in an empty part of zhe hospital vith a moment to catch mein breath. Leaning against a vall, I feel overcome vith... emotions... not just anger but an aching sadness in mein chest. Losing Maxis vas hard enough, but zhis... zhis vas... 

I punch zhe vall, vhich I know is dumb und immediately regret it as mein knuckles ring vith pain. Zhey aren’t bleeding too bad, but I deserve vorse. I should have been stronger; I should have been able to pull her up, shlippery floor or not. Dempsey vould have found a vay to pull her up, vhy couldn’t I? 

“Doc?” I hear his voice as all zhree of zhe men round zhe corner, as if zhey had been summoned by mein zhoughts. “Doc where’s...” He trails off as he sees mein face. 

“Woman is... Gone?” Nikolai vhispers, his eyes searching zhe floor. 

Takeo shays nozhing, but hangs his head for a moment before nodding und moving forvard to pat Dempsey’s shoulder. 

“I couldn’t pull her up...” I admit. “She-” I can’t continue, und turn on mein heels to head back. 

“Where the hell are you going?” Dempsey quickly catches up, grabbing mein shoulder und shoving me against zhe vall to shtop me. 

“I’m not leaving her.” I shtate plainly, trying to move from zhe vall, but he shoves me back again. 

“None of us are leaving her, but if she fell, we can’t get to her from here.” He nods toward the opposite hallway. “The plan was to continue on if we got separated, and to meet at the next campsite. So, we look around, see if we can find any way of getting to the hole from outside, then we move on and... and hope she meets us there.” 

“I’m not leaving vizhout her.” I repeat, feeling mein resholve break und deshperately trying to hold meinshelf togezher. 

“I don’t wanna leave her either, doc...” He releases his hold und allows me to shtand. I vant to run back to her, but know he is right... “Let’s go try to look around before the hoard overruns the place.” 

**Your POV:**

You wake once more to Gaius licking your face and pawing at your leg. 

With a yawn and a very cautious stretch, you give him a good ear scratch before testing your ability to stand. Thankfully, the rest had done your body a lot of good; the pain was much better, and your legs were able to hold your weight again without too much limping. 

“Come on, boy.” You motion for Gaius to follow as you check your map, continuing on your way to the next campsite as the first beams of morning begin to filter through the tree canopy. 

Gaius makes for good company on the long walk, and he even leads you to a fresh water stream where you’re able to drink water and rest sometime around midday. Unfortunately, all you had on your person was a few snack bars, your paper map, your flashlight, and your gun. Better than nothing for sure, but you no longer had any means of communication or storing water for later. 

With a sigh, and still being uncertain when, or if, you would run into the men again, you opt to start rationing your food immediately and ignore your growling stomach for a while longer. The water would tide you over, and if by tonight, you still hadn’t reunited, then you would eat something. 

Gaius on the other hand, manages to catch a few minnows and seems perfectly content with his current predicament. Smiling, you hug him close and allow yourself a few minutes of well deserved cuddle time with your dog before standing to resume your journey. 

You still had a long day ahead of you, and wanting nothing more than to see everyone’s faces again and know they’re alright. 

It killed you, knowing you had potentially left them in the building, or that they had presumed you dead and went on ahead. Though, you much preferred the latter, as that at least meant they’re all alive and continuing the trek somewhere in these same woods. 

Impatience gets the better of you, and you occasionally break into a light jog, trying to cover more ground and make it to the next campsite. 

Time seems to drag on, your lungs burning as you press on, only taking breaks when Gaius seems winded, or when your legs simply refuse to continue on. It’s not good to push yourself like this when you’re all alone, with limited supplies, but something urges you forward. 

“Come on, Gaius.” You reluctantly pick up the pace again, realizing you were nearing the next camp. So long as they made it out... so long as they stuck to the path... so long as there were no hiccups or detours... they would be just over this next hill... 

**Edward Richtofen POV:**

I sit vith mein back to zhe voods, facing zhe shmall building ve had just arrive at und vatch zhe ozhers shilently readying zhe campfire for food. None of us vere hungry, but ve hadn’t eaten all day und needed zhe energy. Ve all felt zhe solumn air around us, but I take no pride in zhe knowledge zhat mein heart veighs zhe heaviest. 

Ve didn’t find our vay down, und vere forced to leave vhen zhe hoard became too great in number to maneuver around any longer. Dempsey und I searched until ve absolutely had to quit; Nikolai and Takeo practically dragged us avay. Nikolai... seemed oddly compassionate to me since zhe incident, und zhis vas shtill a mystery to me. 

I feel... empty. But ve agreed to move on, und silently valked all day until ve made camp here, vhere she had planned for us to shtay. 

Mein shoulder shlumps forvard as I rest mein head in mein hands, closing mein eyes und vondering vhat zhe point vas in continuing from here... Vhy even bozher anyvay? 

Zhe sound of a metal pot hitting zhe ground startles me und draws mein attention up from mein self loathing. Zhe men are all shtaring behind me, und Dempsey shtands, letting out a quick breath as a shmile breaks across his face. 

Hesitantly, und vith some confusion, I turn from mein seat, und feel mein heart shtop. 


	13. Blame Game

It’s a rough climb up the steep hill, but some muttering from the other side lights a fire in your chest and wills you to press on. Your legs ache and lungs burn, every inch of your body throbbing and screaming for rest, but you finally find yourself at the top. 

Warily, you begin your descent. The men haven’t taken notice yet, and Gaius stays close by your side until you skid slightly on some leaves and opt to lean against a tree trunk to steady your swaying body. 

Nikolai drops the metal pan he had been holding, his eyes finally landing on you and alerting the others to your presence. Dempsey lets out a short laugh, smiling as he stands in disbelief. You feel your body shaking, your legs giving out as you crumple to your knees. 

Edward turns hesitantly from his seat on a fallen log, his back had been facing you and he seemed almost reluctant to face whatever had arrived and drawn everyone's attentions. As his eyes land on you, he seems almost frozen in place. 

Dempsey rushes forward, moving to help you stand, but Gaius steps in front of you and a low growl rumbles from deep within his chest as the men seem to take notice of the dog for the first time. 

“It’s ok, boy.” You mutter, barely able to spare enough energy to find the words. 

Gaius whimpers and nudges you, allowing Dempsey to come to your aid and pick you up. 

You groan in pain, but wrap your arms around his neck and clench your jaw as he sets you closer to the now roaring campfire as darkness begins to set in around you. Daylight faded fast in the woods, soon replaced by the varied flickers of the flames as your light source. 

Gaius lays beside you, ever loyal and refusing to leave your side as you lean back and finally feel able to catch your breath. 

Edward seems to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and makes his way over to you. Hesitantly, he kneels at your side and cups your face in his hands. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” You manage a weak smile. “Just a little bruised.” 

Before he can say anything in return, Dempsey grabs the back of his vest and yanks him back, sending him to the ground, and moves to stand between the two of you. “You fucking dropped her,” He accuses, “You don’t get to act concerned now.” 

Edward lowers his head in shame, barely even trying to sit up from where he’d fallen back. 

“Is that what you think?” You whisper, barely audible, still in disbelief that Dempsey’s hatred and mistrust could run so deep. 

The men all turn to you, seeming to wait for your elaboration. 

“He didn’t drop me...” You look to Edward, meeting his solemn eyes. “Why didn’t you tell them?” 

“Because.” He mumbles, finally standing and brushing himself off. “I DID drop you, I couldn’t pull you up...” 

Sighing, you close your eyes and massage your temples. “You didn’t drop me Edward... You almost died trying to pull me up.” 

“What are you saying?” Dempsey narrows his eyes at Edward before returning his gaze to you. 

“I knew he couldn’t pull me up and fight them off at the same time,” You shrug, accepting a jug of water from Takeo and taking a long swig before continuing. “And you guys are pretty important so I weighed my options... and decided to take myself out of the equation.” 

“Are you crazy?” Dempsey kneels next to you, gripping your face in his hands, forcing you to meet his eyes. “You gotta quit doing this doll, we’re not worth dying for, especially not Richtofen.” 

With an agitated sigh, you shrug yourself from his hands and attempt to stand. 

Edward moves as though to help, but Dempsey glares at him and assists you instead. 

Shakily, but with some strength returning slowly, you again shrug off Dempsey’s supporting arm and move toward Edward. He stares at you hesitantly, but you offer a soft smile and then wrap your arms around him in a tight hug. 

You can hear Dempsey shift uncomfortably behind you, and Edward stiffens slightly before relaxing to hug you in return. 

“It’s not your fault.” You tell him, pulling back just enough to meet his eyes. 

He clears his throat and nods curtly, reluctantly releasing you from the hug and motioning for you to sit down again. “At least let me look, ja?” 

Dempsey kneels at your other side, watching every move Edward makes as he feels up and down your arms, then your legs. 

You can’t help but to jump and let out a gasp of pain when he touches one of your shins. 

“Can you move it?” Edward asks, feeling all around the painful spot, testing your reactions as you nod or flinch depending on where he applies pressure. “Good, it’s just a deep bruise. Nozhing sheems broken.” He moves forward and cups your face in his hands again, checking along your neck and the sides of your head before meeting your eyes, his professional demeanor faulting slightly. 

Dempsey clears his throat beside you, and Edward drops his hands to simply sit next you. “I told you never to trust ole Richtofen.” He mutters to you, sitting at your other side. 

“Fuck you Dempsey.” Edward grumbles in return. 

“Me?” Dempesy scoffs. “I promised her I wouldn’t let you get her killed, and look what almost happened!” 

Edward meets his gaze and you suddenly feel like shrinking into nothingness between them. 

“Don’t think for a minute that what she said changes things.” Dempsey shakes his head. “We all know how you are Richtofen, I don’t trust you to keep anyone alive but yourself.” 

Edward’s chest heaves as his jaw seems to clench repeatedly, biting back whatever he truly wanted to say, opting instead to turn and move away. 

But you grab his arm, halting him and pulling him back to his seat, his leg brushing against yours as he settles back in and quirks a brow in question. 

“I trust you.” You smile at him softly before turning to Dempsey, “We should all trust each other a little more.” 

“Doll...” Dempsey seems to melt slightly. “I know you mean well, but people like Richtofen aren’t worth defending.” 

Before you can open your mouth to speak, Edward interrupts, “Don’t you zhink I know zhat?” He mumbles, looking down at his hands as if they were covered in something only he could see. “I blame meinself more zhan you ever could. I have done bad zhings, very bad zhings.” He meets your eyes briefly. “I have lied, I have cheated, und I have deceived...” He looks to Dempsey, and then to Nikolai, then Takeo. “All for a purpose you never undershtood, und I have been trying so very hard to do zhe right zhing...” His eyes fall on you again. “I’m a scientist, a doctor, I never meant to cause harm but... I did...” 

“See?” Dempsey shakes his head, motioning to Edward. “He even admits it.” 

“You’re right.” You nod, feeling Edward stiffen slightly before you face him again. “BUT,” You offer him a another smile. “We all do things we regret, and it’s what we do moving forward that counts...” You look around at the other men. “Right?” 

“You speak with much wisdom and dignity,” Takeo speaks, slightly surprising everyone as he bows his head briefly. “I am honored by your company, and humbled by your words.” 

“Woman is right.” Nikolai sighs. 

Gaius comes to sit beside Edward, laying his head gently on his leg. 

Edward looks somewhat bewildered, glancing uneasily at you, but you offer a nod in return. “It means he likes you.” 

Hesitantly, Edward strokes Gaius’ head. 

“Well,” Dempsey grumbles. “Looks like I’m outnumbered then.” 

“We’re not against you,” You remind him, waiting for his eyes to meet yours before you continue. “We’re all supposed to be in this together, remember?” 

He nods softly, then clears his throat and glances down at Gaius. “So is no one else gonna ask where the hell the dog came from?” 

You chuckle softly, but it cuts short with a gasp as you clutch at your side. Edward moves as though to fuss over you, but you offer him a genuine smile in reassurance. “I’m fine, seriously. I’m not that breakable, remember?” 

His cheeks flush slightly as a sly smirk twitches up the edge of his lips. 

Gaius tilts his head before settling back down, inching his way further onto Edward’s lap. 

“He’s actually been my dog for a few years,” You continue, “Since before all this happened. Not long before you guys showed up, he and I were on a supply run and he was herding some undead away from me, and just never came back... I was out looking for him when Samantha brought me to … wherever that was, and then you guys showed up.” 

“I think is time for getting to bed now.” Nikolai stands, grabbing his pack and moving toward the cabin. “Day has been long enough.” 

Takeo silently follows, nodding to you before leaving. 

“Well,” Dempsey grabs his stuff, “You’ve proven to be quite the invincible badass, doll.” He smiles at you and offers you his hand. “Let’s go get some shut eye.” 

“I think I’m gonna sit for a few more minutes,” You smile at him and relax back against the fallen log. “I’ll be in soon.” 

Hesitantly, he shifts the pack to his other shoulder. “Want me to hang around for a while?” He glances to Edward briefly. 

“I think we’re good.” You reassure him. 

Edward pokes at the fire, not saying a word until Dempsey is completely inside and out of earshot. 

Before you can even turn to face him, you feel his arms gingerly wrap around you, his lips pressing soft kisses to your temple repeatedly, his hands almost shaking as he very carefully shifts to hold you. “I’m so, so very sorry meine liebste... I should have been able to save you, zhis is all my fault.” 

Pulling back, you cup his face in your hands, seeing the water build along the brim of his eyes and threaten to spill over at any second. “I’m here, and we’re both alive.” 

“Yes, but-” 

“We wouldn’t have both been able to make it.” You rub small circles into the back of his neck. “It was my choice, and it’s all worked out so far, hasn’t it?” 

He leans against you, his forehead resting on yours, his breathing somewhat shaky as he tries to compose himself. “You shouldn’t have to risk yourself... not for me.” 

Gently, you press your lips to his, feeling his hands around your waist. When you pull away, you see a faint trail glisten down his cheek. “Edward,” You mutter, wiping it away with your thumb as you caress his face in your hands before running them back through his hair. “You’re worth the risk. Both because I think you’re a big key in solving things, and...” You pause briefly, “And... because I think you’re worth saving.” 

“I can’t lose you...” Another drop slides down his cheek, finding its way along his jaw before you wipe it away and kiss him again in reassurance. He clutches you, pressing another kiss to your temple, keeping his lips there as his chest rises and falls more slowly, as though collecting himself once again. “I- I don’t know zhat I could go on now zhat,” He clears his throat and pulls back to look you in the eyes. “Zhings are just different now. I... I can’t lose you.” 

Even though your heart yearns to say more, you keep the words simple, knowing there would be a time and a place for the rest later. One day soon, maybe. “Someone has to stick around to annoy you, remember?” 

He lefts out a shaky chuckle and presses another long kiss to your temple, then your lips, before shifting to carefully pick you up. “Let’s get you inside, meine liebste, you need your rest.” 


	14. Expeditions

Though you manage to sleep, you find yourself plagued again with dreams of the dark figure, his hands around your neck as you struggle to breathe, Edward’s panicked voice calling out to you as everything fades out...

Waking with a start, you clutch at your throat, still feeling the throbbing pressure as you gasp for air.

A hand at your back causes you to jump again. “It’s just me, liebling.” Edward whispers, carefully moving to sit next to you, his arms wrapping around you as you lean into his embrace. “Bad dreams again?”

“I think I died.” You mutter, your entire body still shaking as you rub at your throat. “I just don’t understand...”

He runs a hand back through your hair, coaxing you to look him in the eyes. “I  von’t let  anyzhing happen to you.”

Grinning, you find the dream fading away to be replaced by a certain calmness in your present moment. “That’s a big thing to promise Edward.”

Returning your smile, he nods. “Ja, especially  vhen zhe biggest threat is yourself.”

Dropping your eyes, you pick at the dirt that had taken residence around your fingernails, wishing you had access to a hot shower again. “I’ve lost a lot of people... And if I think there’s a chance to save someone I care about, then it’s a chance I’m happy to take.”

“Und  vhat about  zhe people  zhat care about you, hm?” He caresses your jaw, lifting your face to meet his gaze again, his brows knitted slightly. “ Vhat of  zhose who can’t bear to lose you?”

“I’m sorry...” You mumble, pulling him closer and burying your face in the crook of his neck.

He kisses the top of your head and takes a deep breath before glancing around, and somewhat hesitantly begins to speak, his voice a hushed whisper that only you can hear. The others continue their slumber, but he seems unwilling to risk their eavesdropping regardless. “I have  vitnessed many  zhings ... traveled many timelines, und possess  zhe memories of many versions of  meinshelf ... not all good, but... all seeking  somezhing more,  somezhing ... fulfilling und meaningful  zhat vould cease  zhe nagging loneliness  zhat ve all seem to share.” He presses another gentle kiss to the side of your head before continuing, his arms tightening around you. “I remember having to kill  mein fazher figure, Maxis. I remember... I- I had to steal  zhe soul of a truly innocent version of  meinshelf ... before he  vas even able to blossom und have any chance at a normal life... It may not have been  zhis me, or maybe  it vas, but I remember it; I remember how it made me feel, und the emptiness zhat has lived inshide me for... so long.” With another shaky breath, he nuzzles his face alongside yours, pressing a lingering kiss to your temple before urging your face back enough to meet your eyes once more. “Und vhen I met you I vas  shcared , because I never get  vhat I  vant ; I always... lose  zhat vhich I hold dear, und attachments have  alvays ended in heartache, but... I couldn’t help  meinshelf vizh you. Und  vhen I  zhought I’d lost you... Just like  everyzhing else, I-”

You interrupt him with a slow but deep kiss, hoping to reassure his emotions as well as convey your own before pulling away. “I care about you too.”

The room begins to brighten with the first hint of daylight, and he reluctantly begins to untangle himself from you, but not before pressing another kiss to your temple. “Promise me you’ll be more careful, ja? I need you around. I’m not sure  zhat ...  zhat I could do  zhis alone now.”

The others begin to stir nearby, leaving you to give a curt nod in response and offer a smile as you part and begin packing up your things for the day.

“ Mornin ’  dollface .” Dempsey is quick to stand, stretching his hands far above his head as his back pops before giving you a slightly dazed glance over. “You  healing up alright?”

“I’m good to go,” You smirk, feeling oddly fresh for the day considering the circumstances. “Just let me know if you fall behind today.”

The other men’s laughter fills the cabin, making for a good start to the day as Dempsey shakes his head. “That’s my girl.”

Edward stays silent, but you catch his gaze and offer a quick smile, which seems to comfort him. With a curt nod, he shoulders his  pack and everyone follows suit, heading off to continue the long journey ahead.

The day goes smoothly enough, but time seems to drag on; you just aren’t covering the distance you need to be. At this rate, it’ll be three more days on foot until you reach the gates of the compound. Even though you felt much better, there was still a nagging pang in one of your legs if you landed too hard from a jump or climbed too steep of an embankment. The men all noticed, and happily slowed down for you any time you would start limping, but it didn’t make you feel any less like a burden.

Glancing over the maps, you can’t help but to feel something... familiar about the area. You had led countless scouting missions over the last two years, it’s entirely possible you, at one point, had run through this exact area. As fate would have it yet again, you find things aligning perfectly.

“Over here!” You call to the men, rushing past them to peek over a nearby hill. Sure enough, you recognized this area entirely, and couldn’t help but smirk to yourself as a new plan seemed to lay itself before you on a silver platter.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dempsey comes to stand beside you, taking in the wasteland that remains of what was once a bustling neighborhood on the outskirts of the city.

“I’ve been here before.” You admit, the excitement clear in your voice as you scan the area below for undead. “I led scouting teams around here when we were still trying to establish our walls.”

“You led these expeditions?” Nikolai chimes in.

“Yeah, why?” You don’t take your eyes off the area below, having spotted exactly what you’re looking for.

“Like I said doll,” Dempsey nudges your shoulder, “Total badass.”

“Und  vhat is  zhe plan?” Edward moves forward to stand at your other side, trying to follow your gaze to whatever you’re focused on below.

“The plan,” You snap your fingers at Gaius, who obliges in standing and readying himself to follow. “Is to wait for my signal.”

Before anyone can ask for clarification, you slide down the hill, Gaius padding close behind as you sprint to the truck. Your shin is throbbing, but you push through, remembering clearly that you had checked this truck and left it for this exact kind of scenario. If memory served, it’s full of fuel, and already hotwired, all you need to do is reach it safely and reconnect the wires.

Gaius instinctually jumps in the bed of the truck as you swing the driver door open, throwing yourself inside and quickly closing it, trusting in your dog to alert you if anything approached. Fumbling only for a moment, you manage to grip the wires and tie them together, shocking yourself slightly in the process. But the truck roars to life and you throw a hand out the window, making a big circle in the air to signal the men that it’s time to roll out.

In what feels like seconds, they all pile into the truck. Dempsey manages to snag shotgun, and Edward unfortunately somehow ends up trapped in the backseat between Takeo and Nikolai.

“ Zhat vas dangerous.” Edward meets your eyes as you adjust the rearview mirror.

“What are you talking about Richtofen?” Dempsey seems to beam with pride. “My girl just saved the day.”

“The only reason I didn’t ask for company is because, like I said, we scouted this area several times.” You hope to reassure Edward, remembering the promise you just made to him that morning. “We cleared this area and marked this  truck, it was never a critical threat area. And besides, I was close enough that you  could've taken out anything before it got near me.”

“Woman is right,” Nikolai shrugs. “No real threat here, Richtofen. Just means of faster transportation.”

“Of  vhich I am grateful.” Edward admits. “I just  zhink ve all need to  vork togezher a little more, ja? Be a little more  _ careful _ .”

“Yes, sir, Doctor Richtofen, sir.” You throw a playful grin to the rearview mirror, meeting his eyes again and seeing the corners of his lips twitch reluctantly.

Glad to have seemingly reassured Edward, and now having a clear path ahead of you with a fully functioning vehicle, you find yourself … feeling hopeful again.

You accelerate forward, happy to be moving at a much faster pace, and  guestimating your arrival would now be within the next two hours.

With your phone having been broken with the incident at the hospital, you’re left with no means to reach Zack, but notice the CB radio in the truck and elect to tune into your compound’s communication signal.

Your name is immediately heard across the radio, various voices checking in during their rounds and  making preparations for your return. It broadens your smile and brings warmth to your heart, as well as questioning glances from the men.

“So,” Dempsey is the first to speak up. “Kinda seems like you’re someone important there, doll. Wanna fill the rest of us in?”

Chuckling, you shake your head. “The group has grown over the years but it’s pretty close-knit, we all work  together, and all take our friendships very seriously. We don’t lose one of our own very often anymore, so they’re probably just making a big deal out of it. Not to mention, I’m sure they’ve heard I’m bringing new people back – we don’t get much of that these days either.”

“Hm.” He  purses his lips, clearly not satisfied with your answer. “Still sounds like you’re the head honcho, doll, but if you  wanna keep your secrets that fine too. We’re used to that after dealing with Richtofen for so long.”

“Yeeeaaahhhh, no.” You shake your head again, keeping an eye out for road signs and occasionally glancing back to check on Gaius in the bed of the truck. “Trust me, it’s a democracy more than anything, we don’t do the whole leader thing.”

“Riiiiight.” Nikolai nods, motioning from his eyes to yours. “I see.”

“I’m serious.” You glance around, seeing the men all smirking in response. “Guys, I’m not some cult leader or something.”

“Ja,” Edward nods, “Suuure.”

Electing to turn off the CB, you instead switch it to one of the CDs already in the truck. Fate is  definitely pulling some major strings here, and it sure has a sense of humor; Shepherd of Fire by Avenged Sevenfold begins to play.

“ Vhy does  zhis shound familiar?” Edward ponders, tilting his head slightly as he listens to the song.

Dempsey turns it up and leans back, seeming to relax for the ride. “Just relax and enjoy the good luck we seem to be having, Richtofen, it’s a rare thing.”

It doesn’t take long to arrive at the large, towering walls of the compound. Your face stretches into a broad grin as you approach and slow to a halt; you’re finally home again.

A guard approaches cautiously, his weapon at the ready, but he soon recognizes your face and breaks into an excited gallop towards you, coming to stop at the window as you roll it down. “Great to see you back safe!” He glances into the vehicle, taking notice of the men, his brows furrowing. “Hey... aren’t they-” He gets cut off when his radio goes off, someone on the other side asking what the holdup is with the truck. Pressing the button, he speaks into the receiver on his shoulder, “The Eagle has landed, sir. I repeat, The Eagle has landed.”

The guard motions you forward as the gates open before you.

Rolling up the window, you glance over at Dempsey, who is smirking like a smug son of a bitch. “You can’t deny being their leader now, not with a call sign like ‘The Eagle’.”

You roll your eyes and pull the truck forward, instinctively moving to the center of the city where the main communications hub is to check in with Zack. “I didn’t pick it.”

“You are only proving point further.” Nikolai chuckles from his seat behind you.

Throwing the truck in park, you quickly hop out, all  to eager to run inside and reunite with your friends.

The men trail behind, taking in their surroundings but sticking close by as you knowingly make your way through the halls. Everyone you pass smiles and nods at  you, or stops to hug you and gush over your safe return before allowing you to tear away and continue upstairs.

“Everyone knows you here.” Nikolai mutters.

“Close-knit, remember?” You smile at him before opening the door before you to reveal a large room with various computers at every desk.

Zack bolts upright, knocking his chair over behind him and absolutely beaming as he moves to greet you. Unfortunately, he almost falls, being jerked back by his still attached headphones before remembering to remove them, and then continues to rush forward and tackle you in a very tight bear hug, lifting you off the ground slightly.

“Can’t breathe.” You mutter.

He obliges in setting you down, his brows furrowing and smile faltering somewhat as he takes notice of the men that had trailed in behind you. “Aren’t... Um, I mean- They, uh...”

“Yeah...” You scratch your head. “I don’t know either, but it’s them.”

“Not sure if it’s good or bad,” Dempsey speaks up, shifting his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “Everyone already knowing who we are around here.”

Zack shakes each of their hands, introducing each other in turns before he comes to stand before Edward. “Dr. Richtofen...” He laughs slightly. “Wow that’s so weird, I’m a huge fan. Like,  _ huge _ fan. You were always my favorite character.”

Edward clears his throat and smiles in return, taking his hand back from Zack’s grip. “Really?”

“I’m sorry,” Zack tilts his head. “That’s probably super weird to say, now that you guys are... real?...” He turns to face you, brow quirked in question. “They’re real right?”

You shrug. “As far as I’ve been able to tell.”

“But how then?” Zack turns his eyes back to the men, his hand on his chin, deep in thought. “Wait.” He spins to face you. “In the college, when you disappeared?”

Nodding slightly, you lean back against one of the tables before delving into the events that had transpired over the last several days – most of them anyway, you opt to leave out the... more intimate bits of information.

“Wow...” Zack takes one of the seats next to you, seeming to take a moment to process everything before turning on the computer. “Well, I guess we better get to researching, see what we can’t dig up.”

“Ah,” Edward moves forward, “Research is  somezhing I can help  vizh .” He comes to stand at Zack’s side, leaning over the table slightly to look at the computer, his brows furrowing. “ Ehm ... I do not know how to  vork zhis machine.”

With a short laugh, you take the other two seats next to Zack, offering the second to Edward as you turn on another computer and begin showing him some of the basics as you run through various potential leads any of you think up.

The other men, looking as though they may fall asleep, quickly take up posts at the snack bar, before continuing to do just that. Takeo sleeps sitting up in a chair, Dempsey sprawled out along one of the couches, and Nikolai for some reason is laying on a desk?

After what must have been hours, with no real answers to any of your questions, Zack stretches and pops his back along the back of the chair before turning to face you and Edward. “So, doc.” Edward glances up from your shared computer. “Mind helping me with something real  quick? It’s right down the hall; won’t take but a minute.”

Glancing to you briefly, you give a curt nod and smile, letting him know it’s ok, before he stands to hesitantly follow Zack out the door.

** Richtofen POV: **

Zhe man called Zack  sheems to continuously glance over at me und  vatching my interactions  vizh her. I don’t know  vhy ,  ve haven’t touched since arriving here, und he claims to know  zhe shtory of  zhe ‘game’ in  vhivh ve previously  exishted in  zhis dimension. So,  vhy does he study me in  zhis vay?

He stretches back in his chair, his back popping unceremoniously before he turns to face us. “So, doc.” I glance up, giving my full attention. “Mind helping me with something real quick? It’s right down the hall; won’t take but a minute.”

I meet  vizh her eyes to be met  vizh a nod und one of her  varm shmiles .  Zhis comforts me, but I  shtill don’t  vant to go. Reluctantly, I  shtand und follow  zhis Zack out  zhe door.

Ve only take a few  shteps before he looks around und apparently, having seen  ve are alone in  zhe hallvay ,  shtops to lean against  zhe vall. “So.”

I quirk  mein brow. “So?”

He brings up her name immediately. “What’s your deal? You can’t seem to keep your eyes off her.”

“I don’t know  vhat you’re talking about, but I can assure you zhat-”

“Don’t play dumb Richtofen.” He shakes his head. “You may not be the same dude we played in the game, or maybe you are, who the hell knows anymore since you shouldn’t exist in the first place...  But, my point is: you never seemed the type to get attached to anyone. I believe you literally spoke about not giving in to ‘ primitive urges’ at one point.”

“ Zhat vas  shomezhing completely different  vizh anozher version of  meinshelf , und...” I tilt my head  shlightly . “How many times have you played  zhat game anyvay?”

He clears his throat, shifting uncomfortably. “That’s not what matters right now; what matters is, what are your intentions Richtofen? Because she keeps looking at you too, don’t think I haven’t noticed, and when you all leave back to your world, I don’t  wanna be the one cleaning up what you leave behind here.”

“ Vhen ve go back? Und who says  ve are leaving?” I narrow my eyes, not quite enjoying  vhat he is implying. “I don’t plan on going anyvhere?”

“What if you don’t have a choice?” He presses furzher. “You don’t seem to even understand how you got here, so what if you’re whisked away just as quick? Then what?”

“I  von’t let  zhat happen, I-”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, doc.” He shakes his head, his eyes dropping to  zhe floor und  zhen glancing back to  zhe door briefly. “I can see it in her eyes, she cares about you, whether she’s admitted it to you or not; though I’m willing to bet she has by your reaction to everything I’ve said... I just don’t want to see her broken... not again.”

“Again?” I question.

Vith a sigh, he shuffles  shomevhat uncomfortably, looking around once more to assure  zhe halls are  shtill clear. “She won’t talk about it, and it’s not my place, so I’ll just say this: she’s seen a lot in the last two years, had to adapt a lot, do a lot of things to survive and to keep the people around her safe. But when things first started up, she lost a lot of people... she does everything she does to avoid having to lose anyone else. In case you haven’t noticed, she has a bit of a wild streak in her where she will literally throw herself in  harms way just to buy someone else even a split second’s chance of surviving.”

“Ja...” I mutter half to meinshelf. “I’ve noticed zhat.”

“Just don’t make promises you can’t keep,” He offers a small  shmile , as if to say he means vell in  all of zhis. “That’s all I ask. From the look on your face, I can see you care about her too, so it shouldn’t be too tall of an order.”

I manage a  shmall nod, und feel my heart  veigh heavy in  mein chest as  ve valk back to  zhe room.

She opens  zhe door before  ve can, greeting us  vith her brilliant  shmile . “I think we’re calling it for the night.” She opens  zhe door more to reveal  zhe ozher men behind her. “We’ve got rooms set up for everyone yeah?” She asks Zack, who nods und motions to follow along as he shows  zhe vay.

She meets my eyes briefly, und I try to offer a reassuring  shmile , but know  zhat it may have fallen short.  Zhere is... a lot to  zhink about.

** Your POV: **

The men are exhausted, you’re exhausted, and you honestly just want a hot shower, a fresh meal, and the comfort of your own bed. With a sigh, you stand and wake each of the men, who happily agree when you bring up the  aforementioned activities , clearly excited about the prospect as well.

They file behind you as you open the door, surprisingly revealing Zack and Edward. A large grin spreads across your face, “I think we’re calling it for the night. We’ve got rooms set up for everyone yeah?” You ask Zack, who nods and motions for everyone to follow as he steps to show everyone the way.

Edward meets your eyes and offers a smile, but … it doesn’t quite seem right. Zack must have said something to upset him, but there’s no point in bringing it up while everyone else is around. Instead, you make note that his room is only a few doors down from your own, and pursue those things you so desperately needed.

The shower is scalding and perfect, you scrub every inch of yourself and dress in the most comfortable pair of shorts and  tanktop you own. Freshly shaven, freshly washed, freshly lotioned, and freshly fed, you pat Gaius on the head and move to the door, finally ready to go ask Edward if he’s alright and potentially confront Zack about whatever had been exchanged between them.

However, a knock from the other side stops you just before your hand can reach the handle. Tilting your head, you lean  forward and your hand finishes its journey to grip and twist the door open, revealing Edward.

He had apparently just showered as well, his hair still slightly wet and a casual  tshirt clinging to his frame in some places where he didn’t quite dry enough. You can’t help but to smile, not only at his more casual attire, but because it seems a lot like he had rushed to come speak with you.

“Did they not give you towels?” You jest, offering a playful smile as you step aside and allow him inside your little apartment.

“ Vhat ?” He steps inside, glancing around and then down at himself. “Ah, yes... I guess I  vas a bit impatient.”

“Why’s that?”

“Can  ve talk?” His brows knit together, and you motion to the bed, which is your only means of seating.

Leaning back against the headboard, you fluff up the other pillow, scooting over and patting the space next to you, thankful for a large bed as Edward obliges in making himself comfortable next to you. “What’s wrong?”

“You know  zhat I care about you?” He shifts slightly, turning to face you.

“Yeah?” You tilt your head again, quirking a brow and willing him to continue.

“Und you believe  zhat I  vould never hurt you, ja?”

“Did Zack say something to you?” You shift to face him more fully, mirroring his position. “You’re kinda worrying me.”

“You know  zhat I  vill shtay , und  zhat nozhing can take me  avay if I have any say in it. Ja?” His eyes crinkle with worry, his brows knitting closer together with your silence.

You cup his face in your hands, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “I trust you Edward. Now what’s wrong?”

He pulls you close, “I just needed to hear you shay it,  zhat is all.”

His smile still doesn’t quite meet his eyes, and your bullshit radar is going crazy. “Edward, what did Zack say to you?”

He glances down, averting his eyes, but you force him to look at you, caressing his face and then running your hands back through his hair.

Melting into your touch, he finally seems to relax. “He  zhinks I’m going to leave you  vhen ve figure  zhis out, und I just...” He grabs one of your hands and brings it to his lips, pressing light kisses along your now completely healed palm and down along your wrist. “I  vanted to reassure you  zhat I’m not going  anyzhere , und  zhat I  vould never leave you.”

With your other hand still along his jaw, you tilt his face to meet yours again, studying him for a moment before pressing your lips to his. The kiss is slow at first, but you find yourself shifting to straddle him, deepening the kiss as his hands move up your sides.

“Liebling,” He mutters against your lips, “I do not  vant to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.” You reassure him, but you can see the hesitation behind his eyes.

Kissing him again, slowly this time, you coax him enough to trail your tongue softly along his as he parts his lips in a light groan. Pulling away slightly, you lift off your shirt and move to continue the kiss, but he stops you, trailing his hands softly across the scattered bruises along your skin.

“I’m so sorry  meine liebste ...”

“Hey,” You take his face in your hands again, pressing a long kiss to his lips before looking into his eyes. “Stop blaming yourself.”

“But I-”

“No.” You shake your head, interrupting him. Then, you slowly pull off his shirt, which he sits up straighter to allow, and trail your hands along similar bruises across his chest from where he’d leaned over the edge to keep you from falling.

He grips your hands, and you stiffen for a moment, but he quickly rolls over, pressing your back against the bed as he settles between your legs.

“Does this hurt,  liebling ?” He holds his weight above you carefully.

You shake your head, pulling him in closer and hitching your legs up around his waist to pull him in for a deep kiss.

He lets out a groan, involuntarily rolling his hips into yours as you drag your hands up through the back of his hair.

Gently, he runs his free hand along your body, stopping to grip at your hip as he grinds into again, coaxing a moan from between your lips.

“Edward,” You mutter, already sounding breathless as your hands trail around to his lower back, tugging slightly, begging for more friction.

Happy to oblige, he rolls again, allowing himself to grind harder this time, causing you to arch your back and press your head back into the pillow, a deep moan parting your lips.

“Quiet  liebling ,” He whispers, his lips ghosting along your neck, pressing soft but hungry kisses along the way. “ Ve don’t  vant anyone to hear do ve?”

“I don’t care.” You breathe, digging your nails into his back, begging for more.

Groaning, he grinds again, then chuckles and presses a kiss to your lips before  meet your eyes. “Already so eager?”

You grip his hair with one hand, dragging him into a deep kiss, keeping your other hand at his waist for leverage as you roll your hips up against his.

He groans into your mouth, and you continue like this for only a few more moments before you’re both a mess of moans and whimpers. Your hearts both ready to explode out of your chest as you hastily finish undressing each other.

Edward settles back between your legs, kiss along your collar bone, up your neck, your jaw, and kissing your lips deeply before looking you in the eyes again. “Are you sure?”

“Edward,” You moan. “Please.”

You barely even get a chance to tug at his hips before he rocks forward, slowly sliding into you, giving you time to adjust as you both absolutely lose any hope of staying quiet.

“ Alvays so vet,  meine liebste...” He mutters against your lips.

“Maybe you just get me too worked up.” You smile into the kiss, feeling him groan as he picks up speed.

His hand finds your neck, gripping it lightly to help pull you harder into his thrusts, making for an increasingly difficult time staying quiet as your eyes screw shut and the heat builds in your stomach.

It doesn’t take long for him to lean over you, burying his face in the crook of your neck in a deep,  guttural groan as you hold each other through your releases.

He continues pressing kisses to your temple and cheek before reluctantly moving to lay next to you, propped up on one arm to still lean over you slightly, his lips brushing against yours gingerly before pulling back enough to study you.

With a chuckle and slightly quirked brow, you tilt your head at him. “What?”

He smiles softly down at you, caressing your cheek. “I just  vant you to know  zhat ...” He trails off, brows knitting slightly. “Vell, I – um... I really... I-”

“Me too.” You cut him off, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

You can feel him smile against your lips before he even pulls away. “Ja?”

Smiling in return, you both giggle in your shared giddy mood before he leans back to lay on the pillow next to you, his hand reaching for yours and bringing it to his lips to press several soft kisses along it.

“I am so ready to be able to kiss you in front of everyone.” He admits, turning his face slightly to meet your eyes as you shift to lay your leg across his waist. “I know it isn’t  zhe right time, but I hate having to hide  zhe vay I feel und  vatch vhat I do or shay in front of everyone all zhe time.”

“I know,” You press another light kiss to his lips. “But we know how we feel, and I think that has to be enough until we figure the rest out.”

His smile broadens as he pulls you  ontop of him again, earning a surprised giggle from you and a playful chuckle from him as he presses kisses all along your skin muttering various German coos. “Mein  liebling .” “Meine  liebste .” “Liebe.” “Du  bist mein Ein und Alles.” “Ich  möchte den Rest  meines Lebens  mit Dir  verbringen .” “ Ohne Dich  kann ich  nicht leben.” “Du  bist die Frau  meiner träume .”

Translations: Not 100% accurate, may be off, but I’m doing my best.

Du  bist mein Ein und Alles : you mean the world to me

Ich  möchte den Rest  meines Lebens  mit Dir  verbringen : I want to spend the rest of my life with you

Ohne Dich  kann ich  nicht leben : I can’t live without you

Du  bist die Frau  meiner träume : you are the woman of my dreams


	15. Innocent Intentions

The dream sequence repeats itself again, though this time … something changes slightly. Whoever the looming figure is, they don’t descend upon you until you’ve reached the control panel. They only wrap their hands around your throat once you’ve thrown the switch, and with your dying breath you see Edward silhouetted against the portal before an energy wave from its collapse scatters everything and everyone, and then...

Sitting upright, you clutch at your throat, knowing you were awake but still feel the gasping need for air.

Edward jolts awake, quickly sitting up and taking your face in his hands, coaxing you into calming down as he gently strokes his thumbs along your jaw. “It’s alright  meine liebste , it  vas just a dream, you’re here now.”

Leaning into him, you feel yourself finally settling, the breath returning to your lungs in slower gasps until your chest calms into a steady rhythm.

He pulls back to meet your eyes again, “Are you alright?”

Nodding softly, you attempt a meager smile of reassurance.

Which apparently fails miserably. “Do you  vant to talk about it?” He questions.

Shaking your head in response only seems to worry him further.

“I  vish I knew how to help you liebling...”

Gently, you press your lips to his, needing to feel him close and know that he’s actually here.

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you on top of him as he lays back against the bed.

Your intentions had been innocent; you simply wanted to pull him close and hear his heartbeat, feel his skin against yours and know that everything will be ok, that this is the present reality and not whatever happened in your dream. But... The way his hands feel along your bare skin, his still naked body lying beneath you in  _ your _ bed as his lips slowly move against yours... Well that can ignite a fire even under the most innocent of circumstances.

Trailing your tongue along his, deepening the kiss, you feel the soft caress of his hands transition to a firmer grasp at your waist and the back of your head, a soft groan parting his lips. Feeling his pulse quicken, you smile into the kiss, loving that you can get this reaction from him so quickly.

Running one hand up through the back of his hair, you grip lightly, coaxing him to turn his head and give you better access to kiss and nip along his neck. He lets out a low groan, his hips rolling impatiently in response to your teeth grazing along his collar bone.

Slowly, you place wet kisses all down his chest, being careful around his bruises and making your way down his abs, his breathing getting heavier the lower you go.

Dragging your hands down his abs, lightly digging your nails into his hips, you nip softly and then lick up the length of his v-line, earning a shaky exhale from him as you look up to meet his eyes.

He quirks a brow, lifting his head slightly to watch you. “ Vhat you are-”

A deep groan sounds from within his chest, cutting off his words as you lick up the length of his growing erection. His head falls back and presses deep into the pillow, his hands gripping the sheets at his sides as you grip the base to slowly lower your mouth along him, bobbing your head slightly.

“Liebling,  zhat -” You suck in slightly, creating pressure as you bob again, another groan cutting him off as one of his hands move up to tangle in his own hair, the other still clutching at the sheets. “ Zhat feels so... so wunderbar...”

You pick up the pace, using your hand to stroke the length you’re unable to comfortably fit inside your mouth – an unfortunate side effect of a strong gag reflex – though Edward, in his mess of groans and mutterings, seems to be enjoying it quite well enough.

Sucking in again, you feel him shift slightly beneath you and look up to meet his eyes, still bobbing slightly. He lets out a deep breath and grips your hair, pulling you up to straddle him and gripping your neck with his other hand.

You stay like this for a moment, his grip keeping you in place barely an inch from his face, his chest heaving with shaky breaths. Still feeling a bit of saliva on your mouth from your... activity... you lightly trace your tongue along the edge of your own lip, oddly enjoying the taste he had left.

With a growl, he pulls your face down to crash his lips onto yours, one of his hands staying around your neck as the other releases your hair and runs down the length of your body to settle at your hip, pressing you down lightly as he rolls his hips upward.

The friction is what you needed, eliciting a breathy moan into his mouth before you grind down against him.

His grip on your throat tightens, another low groan parting his lips. You grip his wrist involuntarily, digging your nails in slightly at the sudden change in pressure around your neck. Pulling away slightly, he seems to wait for a reaction, as if expecting you to ask him to be gentle, but when you don’t... the edges of his lips twitch up briefly.

You suddenly feel the bed against your back, Edward having flipped you to be  on top , his grip never leaving your neck, his other arm propping himself up just enough to watch your face as he settles in between your legs.

Heat builds in your stomach; uncontrollable hunger for the man pinning you to the bed. Both of your hands grip his wrist, your back arching as he grinds his entire body along yours, your head pressing deep into the pillow beneath you as a moan barely escapes the pressure on your throat.

He loosens his grip, only slightly, shifting it to avoid blocking your air before tightening again, your nails involuntarily digging  into his forearm. Realizing his eyes had drifted down briefly at your grip, you open your mouth to apologize, but when he meets your gaze again, pupils blown wide and mouth parted breathlessly, you release only a single whimper.

With a hum of approval, he presses his lips hungrily to yours, and slowly starts moving his hips, giving you time to adjust before fulling thrusting forward.

A loan moan from you breaks the kiss, and he shifts slightly to get a better angle before picking up pace until he’s borderline slamming into you. Your back arches, your eyes screw shut, and you can’t help but to absolutely fall apart into a mess of moans and whimpers, grateful for the deceptively thick walls as you all but scream his name over and over.

His pace begins to falter. He leans forward slightly, your legs hitching up higher along his waist to change the angle, earning a deep groan from him as he buries his face in the crook of your neck.

One of your hands grips at his shoulder, nails again digging in, the other still at his wrist, which seems to urge him on as another, louder groan sounds from him and his body tenses for a moment.

Breathless, sweaty, and still shaking, he presses light kisses along your temple before meeting your lips.

“ Zhat vas,” He rolls slightly, propping himself up on one arm to lean over you but removing his weight from above you, pulling one of your legs across his lap. “unexpected.”

You let out a short laugh and smile at him. “I told you I’m not that breakable.”

Humming in approval, he presses another soft, but slow kiss to your lips, lightly trailing his tongue before pulling away to caress your cheek. “ Zhat you did.”

Lightly, you grip his hand, tracing your fingers along the marks your nails had left.

“I’m sorry  liebling .” He mutters. “I don’t know  vhy I keep grabbing your neck. I’m not sure vhat zhat it about.”

“Don’t be sorry for that, I  _ love _ that.” You smile at him before gently pressing a kiss to the marks. “I’m just sorry if I hurt you.”

“Really?” He sounds surprised, his voice slightly higher than usual. “Und don’t apologize for  zhat eizher , I  vill vear zhe marks proudly.” Smirking, he grips your face and pulls you into a deep, but gentle kiss before laying back down.

You feel his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you to his side as you lay your head on the pillow next to his, your eyes meeting and coaxing another smile from him.

“I do hope  zhat you consider me as much yours as I consider you mine.”

You can tell it’s a statement more than a question, but the slightly twitch of his brow seems to beg for a response anyway. “I think you’re stuck with me at this point.”

His smile broadens as his hand comes up to brush a loose hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear before resting along the side of your neck, his thumb gently rubbing along your cheek. “I  vouldn’t have it any  ozher vay meine liebste.”


	16. Gym

Sleep seems to allude you, though, with the dreams you’d been having, you can’t say you’re too upset. Edward, sound asleep beside you, doesn’t seem to notice as you carefully stand and grab your gym bag. Gaius lifts from his dog bed at the other side of the room, coming to sniff the bag, asking permission to accompany you. When you press your finger to your lips, he lowers his head slightly, seeming to understand entirely and slowly steps up into the bed to lay alongside Edward.

Seeing them together like this warms your heart, almost skipping a beat entirely as Gaius rests his head on Edward’s arm. They continue their peaceful slumber as you quietly exit and very slowly shut the door behind you.

It’s still in the wee hours of the morning, so the halls are understandably empty, which is somewhat relieving. The gym facility in your building stays open 24/7, but you still find yourself to be the only occupant. Though not unusual, it still brings a smile to your face to have  all of the equipment to yourself.

Your mind had been working on overdrive lately, and while your body ached, you needed something to set yourself at ease; something to help process everything that had been happening; something familiar; a coping mechanism you had developed even before the world had … changed. The gym had been your outlet for a long time, and as you put in your earbuds you already feel the tension fading.

Time flies, and before you know  it you’re covered with sweat; absolutely dripping. Every ounce of energy drained from your muscles, but also, feeling invigorated and ready to take on the day. The sun had begun to rise, and others made their way into the gym, signaling the awakening of the early risers and cue-ing your time to leave. It had been long enough, and you got what you needed already: a sense of normalcy, and a way to set your mind at ease.

Even though you’re positive you stink, and absolutely require an immediate shower, you opt instead to swing by one of your favorite breakfast places just outside before returning up to your apartment. Edward had still been fast asleep when you left, but you hoped to greet him with food – if he hadn’t awakened to find you gone and returned to his own room already.

As you approach your door, you shift your to-go bags to one hand, and carefully twist the handle just in case he was still sleeping. As soon as you push the door, you notice the lights being on, and smile to yourself before stepping inside.

“ Guten morgen.” Edward greets as you close the door behind you.

Wearing his pajama pants and no shirt, he’s sitting with his legs criss-crossed atop your bed, his back against the headboard, the sheets having been made up and Gaius laying affectionately at his side. Closing the book he had been reading, he flashes a warm smile.

“You didn’t have to make the bed you know.” You stand at the edge of the bed, setting the to-go bags at the foot of it and out of the way of Gaius’ now sniffing nose.

“Ja,” He nods. “But I  vas bored und I  vas hoping you  vould be back soon.”

“Sorry,” You furrow your brows. “I just couldn’t sleep. I didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?”

“No,” He lifts the book briefly before reaching over to replace it at one of your side tables. “I had just  started reading one of your astrophysics books, und  it vas  shurprisingly interesting. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” You grin as you notice how far he had already gotten in the book, as well as the fact that he had marked his spot, as though intending to return to it later to finish. “You can read any of my books that you like.”

Your apartment isn’t the most furnished, but it has copious books stacked along various bookshelves that line  the majority of the main walls. It had turned into a bit of a mission of yours, collecting various interesting reads from the scouting ventures, especially since you had set up an actual stationary residence. It made you feel at home.

Edward glances around, seeming to really take in the room for the first time, but returns his gaze to you as you sit next to him on the bed, pulling various containers from the bags.

“Und  vhat is zhis?”

“Breakfast.” You finish arranging the boxes after shooing Gaius off the bed to make room. “I realized that I don’t really know what you like so I got a few different things.”

“For me?” He quirks a brow, seeming overwhelmed at the choices.

“Yep, you-”

He cuts you off, grabbing your face and pressing a kiss to your lips before pulling back with a broad grin across his face.

“I haven’t showered  yet so I don’t know how much you really  wanna be kissing on me.” You warn playfully.

Chuckling softly, he presses another light kiss to your lips before standing from the bed and walking around to your side, offering you his hand. “Let’s go shower first then,  liebling . I could use one as well after your...  ehm , repeated enthusiasm last night.”

Taking his hand, you give a short laugh in response and lead him into your rather spacious bathroom – honestly one the main reasons you had chosen this apartment as your own.

Holding your hand underneath the shower head, you turn on the water and wait for it to heat up. Edward leans back against the sink counter, seeming lost in thought as his arms cross and lips twitch up slightly.

“Everything ok?”

His smile broadens briefly, “Ja, this just- this feels nice.”

Tilting your head, you furrow your brows. “The counter?”

Chuckling again, he shakes his head. “Nein,  liebling .  **_ This _ ** ,” He motions back and forth between the two of you before standing upright and moving closer. “Being  vith you like  zhis , being able to sleep in  zhe shame bed, und  vake up to you beside me, or at least know  zhat you  vill be  valking zhrough zhat door again.” He presses a kiss to your lips again, one of his arms caressing your cheek while the other gently settles at your hip, pulling you close. “ Zhis just feels nice, und normal, und I never- I never  zhought zhat I-” His brows knit together, his eyes searching yours. “I feel very lucky to have you, und I  vant you to know zhat.”

You wrap your arms up around his shoulders, “You act like you don’t deserve happiness or something.”

He  purses his lips slightly, staying silent.

“Edward...” You run one of your hands through his hair softly. “You  **_ do _ ** deserve to be happy.”

“I have done very bad  zhings ,  liebling ...” He whispers, his voice  trialing off as the corners of his eyes crinkle.

“I know, and I’m sorry you had to go through all of that,” You trail your fingers lightly along the hair at the back of his head, rubbing slow, soothing circles. “But you did what you had to, and made plenty of sacrifices of your own.”

“I don’t know  vhat I did to deserve you,  meine liebste ,” He leans in, resting his forehead against yours. “But I  vill forever be grateful for  vhatever brought us  togezher , und I only  vish I knew how to show you vhat you mean to me.”

“You don’t have to prove anything, not to me, or anyone else.” You press a light kiss to his lips. “I care about you too, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Ja?” He pulls away just enough to caress your head in both of his hands, studying your eyes. “Promise?”

“You’re stuck with me.”

A smile finally breaks across his features.

With another soft kiss, you both undress and enter the shower.

“ Scheisse .” He mutters, flinching away from the water. “I forgot how hot you like  zhe vazer liebling .”

Giggling, you step further under the water, rinsing your hair out and reaching for your shampoo, grateful to actually hair bath product other than regular bar soap again.

Edward inhales deeply as he steps under the water with you, his nose scrunching up briefly until he finally adjusts to the temperature. “I  vill never  undershtand how you enjoy zhis.”

Shrugging slightly, you begin lathering your hair with soap. “It relaxes the muscles, and helps me think.”

His hands grip your waist gently, turning you to face him before he moves them up to your hair. “I like seeing you like zhis.”

“Naked?” You quirk a brow.

Smirking, he chuckles in response. “ Zhat too, but I meant how relaxed you are, und all shmiley.”

He presses a light kiss to your lips before coaxing you to lean your head back, your arms moving up around his neck to steady yourself as he rinses out your hair.

Grabbing the shampoo again, you begin massaging the lather into his hair.

“I could get used to  zhis .” He mumbles, his eyes closing as his shoulders lower, the tension visibly seeming to lift from him.

“Oh yeah?” You giggle softly, enjoying the sight of him leaning into your touch and seeming so at ease, not to mention all sudsy.

“Ja.” He nods. “Showering alone  vill never be  zhe same.”

“Why don’t you just bring your stuff over here then?” You offer.

His eyes open, one of his hands reaching up to stop your massaging and the other running back through his hair to push the lather out of his face.

“I mean, you don’t have to, I just-”

“Vould you really  vant me to?” He interrupts, his eyes moving back and forth between yours, waiting patiently.

“Yeah? I mean, don’t feel pressure or anything, I just think it would be  kinda nice to-”

He cuts you off again, pressing his lips to yours, one of his hands at the back of your neck, the other snaking around your lower back to pull you flush against him. You feel him grin into the kiss before he pulls back again, “I  vould love  zhat meine liebste.”


	17. Urgent Meeting

After dressing and eating breakfast, Edward wastes no time in gathering what little things he had to move into your apartment. It’s actually quite sweet, watching him settle in and seem so... at home, rather than his usual worried, lost in thought expression. 

He catches you observing him, and offers a warm smile, opening his mouth to speak but being interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. 

A second, more urgent knock sounds as you make your way across the apartment, interrupting a third as you swing the door open to reveal a frazzled looking Zack. “What on earth are-” 

“We need you in communications, NOW.” His chest heaves as though he had run all the way here. 

“What’s going on?” You open the door further to invite him in but he shakes his head. 

“There’s no time, just meet me there asap.” He turns to leave but Edward joins you at the door, earning a questioning glance. 

“Vhat is so urgent?” 

Zack apparently opts to ignore it for now, instead answering Edward plainly. “You need to come too.” 

He disappears down the hall before you can press further, moving toward the other men’s rooms. 

Wasting no time, you, Edward, and Gaius all make your way down the hall and upstairs. 

In a few short moments, you walk into the communications room to find Zack, Nikolai, Takeo, and Dempsey leaned against one of the desks and observing the big screen at the back of the room, surrounded by dozens of others you knew to be a mix of tech and some of the regular patrols. 

Your shoulders deflate as you step closer. A radar had picked up strange activity around the same area you had been teleported to; the same caverns the men had appeared in. 

“They’re gathering for some reason.” Zack speaks up, noticing you and Edward study the image. “We’ve never seen a group form this large.” 

“What do you expect us to do about it?” Dempesy quirks a brow at Zack. 

Zack sighs and rubs a hand down his face before reluctantly continuing, his eyes meeting yours. “We really need your input on this one.” 

“Have we put it to a vote yet?” You ask, ignoring the questioning glances from Edward and the men. They haven’t been around long enough, but you know exactly where this conversation is going... and they’re not going to like it. 

Zack shakes his head. “We were waiting to hear from you first, see what you wanted to do before resorting to that.” 

“We agreed this was going to be a Democracy, Zack, I’m not making the decisions here.” You motion around to the growing population within the room. “We all need to have a say in this.” 

“A say in what?” Dempsey steps in. “What’s there to vote on?” 

You sigh, glancing down and trying not to focus on the fact that every pair of eyes in the room is now boring into you with a heavy air of expectancy. “We need to put a large scouting team together, go check out what’s happening and report back. We’ll need satellite phones since the regular towers don’t stretch the service far enough out there.” 

Zack nods along and a few of the others from the room move off, knowingly taking it upon themselves to coordinate and gather the supplies necessary, as they do for every scouting op. “We’ll run it like usual, just send more people, and more supplies.” 

“Just like usual.” You agree. 

“So, who are we getting to take lead on this one? I have a few suggestions from the patrols, we’ve been meaning to reevaluate and do some promotions anyway and I-” 

“Zack,” You shake your head. “When I say like usual, I mean it. We’re doing this, and it needs to be **_smart._ ** We need to know it’ll get done, this isn’t one to switch things up with.” You motion to the large screen, the radar showing a huge cluster of undead massing together. “Not when the threat is this big.” 

“That’s not fair and you know it.” He gestures around him. “There’s plenty of people willing and able to do this.” 

“So what’s the problem?” Dempsey speaks up again. “Doll-face is right, we don’t need to go switching things up now. If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it. There’s too much else that could go wrong.” 

Zack glares at him in disbelief. “You don’t understand do you?” 

“Vhat is it zhat ve don’t undershtand zhen?” Edward interjects, quirking a brow. 

Zack looks at you expectantly, pursing his lips for a moment before motioning to Edward and Dempsey who are now standing almost shoulder to shoulder next to you. “You gonna tell them or should I?” 

They both turn to face you. “Tell us vhat?” 

You take a breath and meet Zack’s eyes, pleading for help, but he simply crosses his arms and shift his weight as he waits for your response. 

“I always take lead.” You finally admit, hesitantly turning to face them. 

They both shake their heads immediately. 

“No.” 

“Nein, absholutely **_not_ **.” 

“You both agreed until you knew it would be me.” You narrow your eyes slightly, knowing they have the best intentions but still feeling annoyance at their reactions. 

“Maybe you should sit this one out.” Nikolai steps in. “You have done enough, maybe is time to stay home.” 

Dempey nods. “You can direct us through the sat phones, right?” 

“I’m not sitting anything out.” You shake your head and motion back up to the screen. “This is what I do, this is what I’m good at, this is my **_job_ **. I’m gonna do my job, and we’re all gonna come back home in one piece, and figure this shit out.” 

Edward mutters your name, drawing your gaze to meet his eyes. “Just sit zhis one out, just zhis once... bitte meine liebste.” 

Zack chuckles softly, “My dearest? That’s cute.” 

Edward stiffens slightly, “Sprichst du Deutsch?” 

Zack shrugs, “Only a little,” he motions to you vaguely. “She’s a little better at it than I am.” 

The men’s attention falls on you once more. 

“You speak German, doll?” Dempsey asks, a smug smirk growing across his features as he looks to see Edward’s shocked expression. “I’ll be damned.” 

“Not a lot.” You meet Edward’s eyes, half expecting him to be angry with you for not telling him sooner, but surprisingly you see a soft grin twitch up the corner of his lips. 

“We have more important things to discuss.” Takeo speaks up, pressing everyone to stay on topic. 

“Right,” Zack snaps back into it, pointing a finger at you. “You’re not going.” 

“Damn right she’s not.” Dempsey agrees. 

“Yes,” You stand up straighter. “I fucking am.” 

Zack nods. “Yes she fucking is, ok.” 

The men glance at him in disbelief. Dempsey tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. “You gave up way too easily, man.” 

Zack holds up his hands. “In my defense, I can say no all day but she’s the boss.” 

“I knew it!” Nikolai shouts, earning a few chuckles from the crowd. He clears his throat and quietens again. “Sorry.” 

“Zack,” You motion up around at the 4 men. “They’re obviously coming, you know my usual crew, and we need a few more so get everyone ready.” 

Zack nods and starts giving orders to the surrounding crowd as you, Edward, Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, and of course Gaius all make your way out into the hall. 

You part ways to return to your separate rooms and gather your gear. Thankfully, everyone else reaches theirs before having the chance to notice you and Edward stepping into the same apartment. 

As soon as you shut the door, you move to your dresser to change and gather your things. Edward silently does the same, strapping his belt back on and occasionally glancing over to watch you. 

“Vhy didn’t you tell me zhat you shpeak Deutsch?” 

“I wasn’t intentially hiding it.” You look up, finding him leaned against the dresser. “I guess I just never quite found the right time to say: ‘Hey I kinda understand some of what you’re saying’.” 

He chuckles and nods. “Ja, I shuppose zhat vould seem a bit random.” 

“Are you upset?” 

Tilting his head, his brows draw together. “Vhy vould I be upset liebling?” 

You shrug slightly, sliding your gun into your waistband. “I feel like I should’ve said something sooner.” 

He chuckles again, offering a warm smile. “If anyzhing, I zhink it’s exciting to know zhat you can understand. Und if you like...” He hesitates briefly before continuing. “You can help teach me about zhis shpace science you like to shtudy, und I can help you vizh zhe Deutsch?” 

“Yeah?” You feel a broad grin spread across your face. “I’d love that.” 

Finally, he sighs and walks over, cupping your face in his hands to force you to look at him instead of focusing on your gear. “Liebling, please shtay... please. Zhis feels different, und I vould feel so much better if I knew you vere here, vhere it is safe.” 

“Edward...” You melt, leaning into him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I can’t do that, I can’t just let everyone run off towards danger and not be there beside them.” 

“I can’t lose you meine liebste.” He mutters softly, pressing his forehead to yours. 

“You won’t.” You press another kiss to his lips and pull back, looking him in the eyes. “I promise we’ll both be back here by tomorrow night.” 

“Zhat is a big zhing to promise.” He smiles softly, using your own words against you. 

Grinning in return, you press one last lingering kiss to his lips before breaking away and shouldering your bag. “I intend to keep it.” 

“Good.” He nods, grabbing is own things and opening the door for you and Gaius as you funnel out into the hallway. 

You lead him down to where you usually ready for any potential ops, collecting the other men along the way. It doesn’t take long to find your way a few blocks down the street at what used to be a large aircraft hangar, the inside a flurry of commotion as people scatter and scramble to load up the vehicles. 

Gaius hops up in the bed of your favorite truck, already knowing the routine as you toss your pack in beside him and move to the driver door. “We can all pile in here, or take separate ones, up to y’all.” 

The men opt to stick together, following your lead by placing their bags in the back with Gaius before piling into the truck. Edward manages to snag shotgun this time, placing Dempsey in the back with Nikolai and Takeo. 

“Well this is fun already...” Dempsey mutters. 

Edward lets out a short laugh before getting comfortable in his seat. 

You honk your horn twice, waiting for the others to do the same to signal everyone’s readiness to get the show on the road. 

After several other horns sound, and the scurrying people all seem to find their way into vehicles, you shift the truck into drive and make your way through the gates; a convoy following close behind. 


	18. The Eagle

The journey is quick, barely taking two hours being in the vehicles versus walking on foot. It starts out somewhat jovial, the men even cracking jokes with each other, but as you approach the destination they steadily become more and more stoic. Now that you’re pulling up at the mansion where you had taken up residence only a few days prior, everyone silently exits the truck. 

You spread the map on the hood, waiting for the rest of the crew to arrive and huddle up around. 

“The hoard seems to be converging around the caverns,” You speak up, trying to make sure the now 30 something people gathered around you can all hear. “We need to split up into smaller subgroups of 4 or 5 people each, circle around and flank them from all sides. Avoid engaging if at all possible, this is a scouting op, **_not_ ** an extermination. We’re here to observe and report back to get a game plan, they far outnumber us, so let’s keep it smart, alright?” 

Everyone around you seems to nod, adjusting their sat phones and tuning in their backup radios to the same frequencies in case anyone gets separated or needs backup. After sorting into groups, you obviously stick with the men, making for a group of 5 plus Gaius; call sign Alpha, with the remaining groups in ascending letters; call sign Bravo, Charley, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, and lastly Golf. 

With the groups seeming clear on their objectives and everyone mapping out their routes, you all head off into the woods. 

You can hear them before you even reach the clearing, opting to stay in the cover of the trees, kneeling down and using a pair of binoculars instead of approaching too closely. They seem to be meandering around in an almost catatonic state, as if dazed or hibernating; waiting for something to disturb them, or waiting for whatever had gathered them here. 

Gripping your radio, you keep a low voice and check in with the other teams, “Alpha in position.” 

“Bravo in position.” 

“Charley in position.” 

“Delta in position.” 

“Foxtrot in position.” 

“Golf in position.” 

Hesitantly, you bring the radio to your mouth again. “Echo check in.” 

Silence. 

“Echo,” You repeat. “What is your location.” 

Dempesy grabs your binoculars and scans the tree line surrounding the clearing before lowering them, meeting your eyes, and shaking his head to confirm Echo team was nowhere in sight. 

Trying once again, you bring the radio to your lips. “Echo, do you copy?” 

Silence. 

Unsure whether you should be worried or agitated, you press the button again. “Does anyone have eyes on Echo?” 

“This is Bravo,” The radio sounds, “We have a strange blue light at... what seems to be youuurrrrrr 5 o’clock? Yes, your 5 o’clock.” 

Dempsey raises the binoculars again before returning them to you, pointing his finger to direct your gaze. 

Sure enough, there’s a strange blue light coming from the section of trees exactly where Echo team was supposed to set up. 

“Shit...” You mutter to yourself, lowering the binoculars and chewing at your lip, scanning the area in deep thought. 

“Vhat’s the plan?” Edward scoots forward, kneeling beside you. 

With a sigh, you bring up the radio again. “Bravo, do you copy?” 

“This is Bravo, we copy.” 

Chewing at your lip, you shake your head, knowing you don’t have any other option at the moment. “Bravo, move toward Echo’s location. Keep lines open and call out whatever you see on approach.” 

“Copy that.” 

Bringing the binoculars up again with one hand, you keep the radio close in the other, listening intently and shifting in discomfort, hating to send another team but knowing they were the closest group. 

The radio crackles slightly. “The light is getting brighter.” “We uh- we seem to have found some sort of room?” 

“There’s a building?” You speak into the radio. 

“Negative.” Bravo responds. “Just a room, a really large room, like it’s... been ripped out of a building and set here somehow.” Silence trails on for a few moments, but before you can call out they sound again. “There seems to be someone inside. No sign of Echo. What are your orders Alpha?” 

“Pull back.” You don’t hesitate in ordering retreat, you have no idea who the person could be, or what, and something in your gut screams to get them out of there. 

“Copy that, we- hang on, they seem to have spotted us. They’re... waving? Through the window?” 

“Bravo, pull back, **_now_ **.” You repeat, trying desperately to see anything through your binoculars but still just seeing the glimmer of blue light through the dense trees. 

“Alpha, we found a bag from Echo, it’s … it’s covered in-” 

They cut off, silence dragging on. “Bravo, do you copy?” You stand, searching for any sign of movement through the binoculars. “Bravo, please respond.” 

The radio stays silent, your heart pounding in your chest as you use every ounce of your being to will them to respond. 

“Alpha, this is Delta, do you want us to approach?” 

“Negative, Delta, do **_not_ ** approach.” You find their location in the binoculars, noting that they had moved closer already. 

“This is Delta, requesting permission to approach.” 

“ **_Negative_ **.” You repeat more firmly. “Do not approach.” 

They shift closer anyway. 

“Delta,” You call out over the radio, “Do you copy? I said to stay put.” 

They halt briefly. “This is Delta, we copy, but with all due respect... we’re approaching anyway.” 

“Dammit.” You hiss, feeling your heart pound steadily harder as you watch them disappear into the shimmering trees. 

“We see the room.” 

Reluctantly, you hold the radio to your face again. “Any sign of Bravo or Echo?” 

“There seems to be blood on the ground, unsure if it’s theirs or -” 

“Delta, do you copy?” You find yourself taking a step forward, searching for any sign. “Delta, come in.” 

Silence. 

“Fuck.” You mumble, shoving your binoculars back into their pouch and replacing the radio at your shoulder. 

“What now?” Dempsey questions, the men all standing now, shifting somewhat impatiently. 

“We need to-” 

Gunshots ring in the distance, interrupting you and drawing everyone’s attention to the still glowing section of woods before the silence takes over once again. 

“Shit.” You grab your radio again. “Alpha moving in, everyone else steady at current positions. If we go silent, retreat immediately. I repeat, do **_not_ ** pursue. Copy?” 

“Charley, copy.” 

“Foxtrot, copy.” 

“Golf, copy.” 

“We are not taking backup?” Nikolai steps forward, his brows furrowed slightly. 

“I’m not risking more of my people.” You pull the gun from your waistband and whistle for Gaius to follow. “I honestly wanna tell you guys to stay put too, but you won’t listen, so let’s just go get this over with.” 

They follow after you, readying their own weapons. 

Edward picks up the pace slightly, catching up to you before falling in line with your steps. “Ve should go back.” 

You shake your head. “I’m not leaving them behind.” 

“Und vhat if zhey are already gone?” 

“We won’t know unless we go look.” You respond, knowing he means well but trying to stay focused on the task at hand. 

The light grows brighter, an electric blue shade illuminating all that it touches, as though the room itself were a light source. There’s a single backpack on the ground, both covered with and surrounded by what seems to be blood. 

“Well fuck.” Dempsey mutters, moving forward to stand where you and Edward now stood stationary. 

“There is figure in room.” Nikolai whispers, motioning forward towards the window which is the only means of seeing into the strange structure. 

“Maybe we should go knock and see who’s home?” Dempsey takes a step forward, moving towards the door. 

You move to follow, but Edward grabs your bag and holds you in place. Casting a him a questioning glance, you feel your shoulders melting, his brows knitted with worry immediately stopping any objections you may have had. 

Nikolai and Takeo brush past to stand with Dempsey at the door, but before he can knock, the door swings open to reveal... 

“Dr. Monty?” The men all seem to speak almost simultaneously. 

“Well,” Monty smiles. “I wish I could say that it’s good to see you again, but I think we all know I would’ve preferred not to be dealing with any of this.” 

“Vhat are you doing here?” Edward speaks up, stepping closer as Monty exits the room. 

“Actually,” Monty looks around, taking in his surroundings. “I was hoping you help me with that, you see-” 

“Where are my people.” You interrupt him, holding your gun at the ready, aiming directly at his head but not moving an inch closer to him. Though you recognize him from the games, you know better than to trust him completely, and something about him just... feels off. 

“Oh, well looky here, and who is this little gem?” Monty smiles broadly, not seeming at all affected by your demeanor. 

“Dr. Monty.” Edward interjects. “Vhat **_did_ ** happen to zhe men here?” 

“Oh, this?” Monty motions to the bloody ground. “I didn’t do this.” 

“Bullshit.” You press forward a few steps, keeping your aim on him. 

Dempsey holds his hand out toward you, urging you to stay put and lower your weapon, but you have no problem ignoring him. 

Monty tilts his head, his smile faltering slightly as he squints his eyes. “You seem very familiar, have we met before?” 

“Zhat vould be impossible.” Edward shakes his head. “She is not from our dimenshions, und ve are only meant to be a shtory here.” 

Monty steps closer until your gun is literally pressed against his chest. “Ah, yes.” He nods, a solemn expression crinkling at the edges of his eyes. “I remember now...” 

You’re not sure why, but every ounce of your entire being is screaming to just... Before you can even realize what happened, you hear the gunshot. The recoil from your gun shaking your wrist slightly, the smell all too familiar as you glance down in confusion. 

Monty is un-phased. No wound in his chest from where you shot him, only a mildly inconvenienced expression donning his face before he grips the barrel of the gun and takes it from you. In a flash, his other hand is at your throat, your hands gripping at his wrist as you struggle to break free from him. 

The men all flinch, each moving to take a step towards you, but Monty eyes them, “I would stay where you are, and trust me when I say that’s more of a friendly advice type of warning than a threat.” 

They all freeze, their eyes darting between you and Monty. 

Your chest heaves with the strain of keeping a steady flow of air. His hand isn’t completely cutting off your breathing, but it certainly makes it hard to focus, and you definitely can’t break free from his vice like grip. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, my dear.” He smiles again, turning his attention to you. 

“Let her go.” Edward takes another step forward, his hand twitching with his weapon at his side. 

“Oh,” Monty chuckles. “I don’t plan on doing that.” 

Before Edward even has a chance to move, chains form from out of nowhere, clasping around the men’s wrists and forcing them into kneeling positions, holding them in place with their palms against the ground. 

They all struggle, of course, but Edward’s eyes seem to widen, meeting yours as Monty pulls you closer as though to inspect your face. 

“You see, I have a little story to tell, and I think you will all be quite interested in hearing it.” He glances between you and Edward again, seeming to smirk as you each strain and struggle. “Picture this: a bright-eyed young woman, chasing her dream of exploring the unknown reaches, finally being granted funding to pursue her research. In comes a doctor turned scientist, paired with this woman to help lead the research and potentially find the answers to their burning question of what lies beyond their known world.”

He gestures widely toward the sky. “And they made great strides in the name of science in their reality, progressing far in their research, and with time... growing quite fond of one another. They could have been happy; could have had a life together, but they just had to keep pushing and meddling in what was beyond their understanding.” He glances to the men briefly. “They found the Aether, and so you understand... When they released everything that we had worked so hard to bottle back up... Well, I just couldn’t stand by and let that happen again, so I reached out, like any good gentleman would do, and explained how to close the portal.

The young couple agreed, which I’m grateful for, but you see it was already too late. Much to the dismay of the poor doctor, the dear young woman was killed in the process. An energy blast from forcing the portal closed so unwillingly had ended her life instantly, but the doctor couldn’t accept this, not after everything he had learned; everything he had seen. He set off to bring her back, to change what had happened, to alter reality. And... Herein lies the problem.” His eyes bore into Edward specifically. “This young doctor was you, little snowflake. Yes, in another reality you found happiness, and you asked me to find her soul, to bring her back to you, but she had already been absorbed into the Aether, beyond my reach.

So you just **_had_ ** to go and open it again, didn’t you? Meddling again, allowing the Shadow Man his opportunity to escape, all so long as he freed your beloved. But he tricked you, didn’t he? He set her soul free, yes, but he sent it to another dimension. One that had never, and **_should_ ** never have had to deal with these atrocities; out of your reach, where you didn’t even exist. But you had a part of the Aether with you, didn’t you my dear?” He turns his gaze to you again, smiling as his grip on your throat tightens. 

“You don’t know vhat you’re talking about.” Edward struggles against the chains, the vein in his neck pulsing as his chest heaves. “She never existed in any of my vorlds, I vould have remembered zhat!” 

“You got the wrong gal, doc!” Dempsey calls out. “Doll-face and Richtofen would never be a thing.” 

Monty clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “Oh, don’t act so surprised. I’m sure the two of you felt the pull almost instantly, your souls are connected quite strongly and found each other in several dimensions before, but I’m afraid it’s too late for that now. You see, when the Shadow Man touched your soul to send you somewhere new, he unintentionally left a piece of himself within, tying you to the dark energies within the Aether. This only grew stronger as you aged, until it allowed a rift to open and spew forth these unfortunate abominations wandering about. So...” He tilts his head, an air of pity hanging thick in the air as though he actually felt bad for what he had to say. “I’m afraid the only way to close it off, to save this world and have any chance at trapping the Shadow Man again, is to break the only tie he has to this world.” 

“Vhat are you shaying?” Edward pulls harder at the chains. 

“I’m sorry to say... that your dearly beloved has a choice to make.” Monty releases your neck, allowing the air to rush into your lungs as you cough and gasp. “You can stay here, live to see the end of this world with him.” He motions to Edward. “Or...” He steps back slightly, extending his hand just out of your reach. “You can come with me, return your soul to the Aether, end the Shadow Man’s connection on this place and save everyone within it, including them.” 

“Nein.” Edward shakes his head, pulling at the chains, struggling to gain your attention. “Liebling, look at me, we vill find anozher vay.” 

You meet his eyes, watching as his tears threaten to spill over the brim, his adams apple bobbing as he swallows thickly and brows knitted tightly together. 

Dempsey calls out. “Don’t even think about it, doll. You ain’t goin anywhere. Tell Monty to fuck off and get us out of these chains. Richtofen and us, we’ll find another answer.” 

“We have found way out before.” Nikolai agrees, seeming equally distressed, but none are able to move from their restraints in the slightest. 

Glancing to Monty, you feel an aching weight in your chest. He nods softly, lowering his hand as you turn and move towards Edward. 

Kneeling slowly, you caress his face in your hands, offering a small smile as a tear flows over and runs down his cheek. Gently, you wipe it away, meeting his eyes to find them searching your own. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but you cut him off with a deep kiss. 

You feel a wet drop trail down along the edge of your face as you pull back. 

Edward’s cheeks reflect the blue light, tears having left multiple trails now as he smiles, letting out a breath of relief. 

But, when he notices your own tears... his brows furrow, his smile fading fast. “Liebling, vhat-” 

“I love you.” You press another kiss to his lips, harder this time, not wanting to pull away, hoping to convey how much he meant to you with this last gesture before reluctantly breaking to rest your forehead against his. “I’m so sorry...” 

You stand and turn, moving towards Monty who extends his hand again. 

“Nein,” Edward mutters behind you. “Nein, liebling, please! Bitte! Don’t do zhis! Ve vill find anozher vay!” His voice grows steadily with desperation. 

“Don’t do it!” Dempsey yells. 

“You can’t listen to him!” Edward all but screams. “Don’t do zhis! You promised you vould shtay!” 

Your gate falters slightly, hesitating just out of Monty’s reach, turning slowly to meet Edward’s eyes. Immediately, you regret stopping; his cheeks streaming with tears, hair frazzled from his struggles, wrists being rubbed raw by his vain attempts to rip free from the chains, his chest heaving as he pleads. 

With your resolve breaking, you close your eyes, reaching your hand up to find Monty’s, a bright light flashing immediately. 

Edward screams and you can hear him struggle vehemently against the restraints, but the sound cuts out as something pulls – as if an unseen rope existed at your waist, yanking with all the energy of whatever may be holding the other end as you lose grip of Monty’s hand. 

With a thud, you fall on your back, the breath knocked out of your lungs, pain ringing in every fiber of your being. The bright light fades enough for you to attempt opening your eyes, blinking away the stinging sensation as you begin to make out the figure standing above you. 

“Samantha?” 


	19. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't update for a few days!!! My husband's sister had her wedding so we had a lot of running around and celebrating with them to attend to, I've been itching to get back to this story and have so much planned, so you may see multiple chapters uploaded within the same day. Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy! But be warned, there's some sad angsty shit in here. (There will be a happy ending, but it's gonna get a little dark first)

** Edward POV: **

Zhe  vorld blurs around me, a familiar emptiness nuzzling into  zhat aching  shpace in  mein heart, only... much  vorse . I feel as  zhough my chest is about to rip open, und honestly it  shounds much less painful than  vhat I’m currently dealing  vizh . I... I don’t know  vhat to do...

Vhat is zhe point now?

Zhe chains disappear from around my wrists, but I’m unable to move. My shoulders  shlump forvard as I close my eyes,  zhe light breeze tickling  zhe vet trails along my cheeks und down my neck. Zhe tears  sheemed to  shtop ,  but, I can’t be entirely sure.

I feel  zhe dog, Gaius, lick at  mein hand, nudging it und letting out a soft  vhimper . His ears are  vilted , his eyes looking up at me from  zheir downturned position almost as  zhough he too  vas crying. His body seems to shake, clearly  undershtanding more of  vhat had occurred  zhan I  vould have  zhought , und grieving for  zhe loss of his mozher; seeking comfort, he nudges my hand again.

Vizh some numbness, I lift my hand und gently stroke along his face und  vhipe avay zhe vetness under his eyes. I didn’t know  zhat dogs could actually cry, but he seems to shudder und  vhimper again, leaning into my touch.

I had forgotten about my surroundings, lost in my own  zhoughts und heartache.

Zhe hand at my shoulder startles me.

“Doc, I-” Dempsey softly grips at my arm, helping me to  shtand . “I’m so sorry, I had no idea that you and...” He drops his eyes und clears his throat, shaking his head  shlightly . “I didn’t know.”

For once, I can’t find  zhe vords to shay... I just  vant to find a corner to sit in und forget any of  zhis ever happened; I  vant to  vake up from zhis nightmare.

Nikolai pats my shoulder hesitantly. “I can say, with truth, that I know how it feels, Richtofen. I do not wish such pain on even worst enemy... much less comrade.” He sighs und seems to study my expression, I don’t even  vant to know  zhe messy  shtate zhat I’m surely in right now, I can feel my eyes sting from  zhe crying, my cheeks still vet, my wrists bleeding from my struggles  vizh zhe chains. I can only imagine  vhat zhey must  zhink of me now. “And certainly not a  **_ friend _ ** .”

I meet his eyes, seeing  zhe sorrow in  zhem und knowing he is being genuine.

Takeo stands beside him, his brows knitted together. I’ve never seen him like  zhis , so uncertain und... sad. “I am deeply sorry, Richtofen.” He bows his head slowly before meeting  mein eyes again. “To lose a soulmate is a tragedy, but we must remember old saying: It is better to have found your true love, and lost it, than to have never found it at all. You must embrace the good, doctor, and be glad for what time you had with her.”

My throat aches, but I manage to  shpeak a few  vords . “I appreciate  zhe sentiment, Takeo, but I am inclined to disagree...”

Nikolai nods knowingly, und I shuffle off to return to  zhe vehicles, Gaius close behind me.

Dempsey radios  zhe ozhers zhat ve are moving out.

“Copy that Alpha, where’s The Eagle?”

I feel  meinshelf flinch, but I keep moving numbly  zhrough zhe trees anyvay.

Dempsey takes a breath und clears his  zhroat again, seeming to choke back  shlightly as his voice cracks. “She- she didn’t, uh... She didn’t make it.”

“Alpha... can you repeat that??”

“She’s gone...” He whispers into  zhe radio, sniffling at  zhe end und shaking his head before  shpeaking again. “Just get to the damn trucks, we’re leaving.”

Gaius jumps up in  zhe back of  zhe truck, his ears  shtill lowered und body  shtill shlumped . I give him one last pat before sitting in  zhe passenger seat of  zhe truck. Zhe  ozhers pile in, Dempsey hesitantly taking  zhe driver’s seat, und Takeo und Nikolai sitting in  zhe back.

I  shtare out  zhe vindow ,  shtill hoping I  vill vake up at any moment und find her lying in bed next to me, sleeping peacefully und be able to wrap my arms around her.

Anozher tear escapes to run down my cheek. I  vipe it avay, but it does not go unnoticed.

“Doc, I-”

“I don’t  vant to hear it, Dempsey...” I mutter, interrupting him before he can give me any more to deal vizh right now.

“Dammit Richtofen, I have something to say and you’re  gonna listen to it.” He  vaits for a moment, glancing over briefly before returning his eyes to  zhe road  ve are driving on, und continuing  vizh vhatever he has to shay. “I’m sorry. For all of it. I know you don’t  wanna hear any of this, especially not right now, but I’m only  gonna say it once, and I can’t believe I’m saying it at all... But I’m sorry for how I treated you, I-” He clears his throat und shifts his grip on  zhe steering vheel. “I didn’t know about you two... I thought you were up to something, and I didn’t trust how squirrelly you acted around her. I know now that you loved her, and-”

“Dempsey,” I face out  zhe vindow again, squeezing  mein eyes shut as I feel  zhe shtinging in my throat  velling up again. “Please just shtop talking...”

“She clearly loved you too.” He finishes anyvay.

I feel  anozher tear, und my chest heaves as I try to  shteady meinshelf. I don’t zhink I can do zhis...

“I think maybe,” Nikolai softly  shpeaks up from  zhe back seat. “We leave it at that and let Richtofen have his silence.”

Zhe  ozher men apparently agree,  zhe rest of the drive back is silent, und I honestly don’t know  vhich is  vorse ...  Zheir pity, or being alone  vizh mein own zhoughts.

Ve arrive back at  zhe compound, und news seems to have traveled already, as  zhe solemn faces greet us as  ve drive  zhrough .  Ve lost quite a few people today, und  zhat is  alvays a sad  zhing , but... I lost  zhe one  zhing zhat actually mattered ;  zhe one glimmer of happiness  zhat I had been given. I should have known, of course,  zhat it  vould end  zhis vay . I never get  zhe happy  shtory ; I’m doomed to suffer alone,  zhat is my curse to bear.

Dempsey places a hand on my shoulder as I step out of  zhe truck. “We’ve got this, why don’t you go inside and get something to eat?”

I nod, not  vanting to argue, and honestly not  vanting to deal  vizh zhe task of unloading all  zhe equipment  vhen I can barely concentrate on putting one foot in front of  zhe ozher.

Gaius and I find out  vay back to  zhe apartment, but... I find  meinshelf just...  shtanding zhere , frozen in place. Zhe tears vell up in my eyes again as I shakily grip  zhe handle, und, taking a deep breath, I twist to push zhe door open.

Ve both slowly  valk inside, shutting  zhe door behind us as I turn on zhe lights.

It is exactly as  ve left it,  vhich seems so unreal... She  vas just here... I just held her in my arms und kissed her as she promised me  zhat ve vould be back. She promised me  zhat she  vould be ok, und  zhat I  vouldn’t have to lose her.

She  **_ promised me _ ** .

I feel my legs buckle und collapse to my knees,  zhe tears flowing uncontrollably as I burry my face in my hands.

She’s gone...


	20. Ache

After  vhat vas probably several hours of going back and forth between trying to read to distract  meinshelf , und giving up to just sit und  shtare at  zhe vall ... Zhe tears seem to dry, und I find my feet carrying me to  zhe shower.

I kick off my boots und twist on  zhe vazer before undressing. I... do not know  vhy but I must have twisted  zhe handle all  zhe vay . It’s  scaldingly hot  vhen I  shtep in, und I curse briefly before turning it down a few notches.

I can see her  shmile , hear her laughter, feel her playful lips against my skin as she jokes  vizh me about  zhe vaser temperature. Zhe tears  shtart again, und I lean against  zhe side of  zhe shower,  shliding down to sit und rest my head in my hands.

I can’t do  zhis alone...  vhy did you have to leave me liebling?

Never before had I realized just how alone someone could truly be, until I lost you.

You made me feel alive again, und gave me hope, und joy, und now you’re gone... I couldn’t protect you.

Maybe  zhis vas my true curse: to find you, to learn  vhat joy life could hold und to experience love, only to lose it und be forced to finish my life knowing  zhat I  vould never have  zhat again. Perhaps  zhis was my penance for  zhe zhings I had done; my punishment;  mein life’s sentence, free to  valk zhe Earth but doomed to  valk it alone.

It vas too good to be true, und I knew  zhis . I shouldn’t have allowed it to get so far, to get so attached. I  **_ knew _ ** zhat zhis could only end in heartache.

Nein...

I – I  vouldn’t trade any of it. I  vould do it all over again just to have  vhat little time I did  vizh you.

Even if I  have to endure  zhis pain for all eternity, I know  zhat loving  you vas  vorth it.

I sniffle und  shtand , quickly cleaning before shutting off  zhe shower und dressing in fresh clothes.

Gaius stirs from  zhe bed, raising his head only briefly as  zhough expecting her to  valk out  zhe bathroom door  vizh me, but lowers his head und droops his ears  vizh a soft vhimper vhen proven wrong.

“I miss her too...” I mutter, knowing  zhe dog is grieving as vell.

After a small bit of digging around, I find an empty notebook, und a pen, und begin writing  vizh as much detail as I can recall every moment from meeting her until... losing her...

I  vant to remember all of it,  zhe vay she made me feel,  zhe shound of her voice,  zhe faces she made  vhen I  vould wrap  mein arms around her, und  zhe vay her eyes  vould light up  vhen she looked at me. I had never felt  zhis before; so loved, so trusted, so … worthwhile, und I  vanted to keep  zhese memories  vizh me forever.

Time passes rather quickly, und I find  meinshelf shtopping to stretch or give Gaius food,  zhough I  shtill can’t bear to eat  anyzhing meinshelf . He barely munches, und I can’t blame him, but at least he’s trying.

I give him a soft pat on  zhe head before returning to my  vork , having already filled countless pages. Zhe emotions flow, good  und bad, und I find  meinshelf laughing,  zhen crying;  shmiling to  meinshelf , und  zhen burrying my face in  mein hands.

Razher zhan focusing on  zhe grief of  zhe end... of losing her... I try  inshtead to finish by writing a letter to her, venting my feelings, bearing my soul und getting out all  zhe vords I never had  zhe chance, or  zhe courage, to shay to her in person. I never even told her  zhat I loved her. I should have told her every  vaking moment of  zhe day, und I didn’t. But here, in  zhis notebook, vas now my recollection of our brief time  togezher , und all  zhe emotions I have for her, und  zhe promises I vow to keep  to make sure  zhat she is never forgotten. I  vill cherish  zhese memories forever, und I know  zhat zhis book  vill bring both joy und sorrow, but it is shomezhing I vill keep vizh me alvays.

Zhere are almost no  pictues in  zhe apartment, but luckily... I find one of her und Zack, along  vizh 3  ozhers shtanding togezher outshide of  zhe building. It must have been  vhen zhey first set up  zhe compound,  zhey seem to be celebrating,  zheir faces all  shmiling . She’s  zhe one holding  zhe camera, und so her face is  zhe most center,  zhe most focused. I  vipe avay a tear, und  shlide zhe photo into the notebook, fixing it the  zhe inside.

Zhough zhe task seemed to help me greatly, I now feel  zhe aching loneliness creeping up again, taking hold in  mein chest und tightening around my throat. Vhat now?...

I do not know  vhat directin to take,  vhere to go from here, how to go on...

I know  zhat I must, und  zhat I  have to make her proud, but how? How do I survive zhis, und how do I function knowing zhat I vill never see her again.

Gaius  vhimpers und tilts his head at zhe door.

I quirk my brow, und open my mouth to  shpeak , but a knock shounds.

Reluctantly, I run a hand back  zhrough my hair, hoping to look less miserable, und move to twist  zhe handle.

Zack offers a  shmall shmile , confirming that I in fact did a terrible job holding  meinshelf togezher . I can only imagine how I look to anyone else... my eyes bloodshot from  zhe crying, skin pale, shoulders  shlumped und defeated, stubble forming along  mein jaw as I’ve ignored  zhe shaving.

“I just wanted to check in...” His voice is soft,  zhe corners of his eyes red und puffy as vell. “I uh...” He clears his throat und shuffles uncomfortably. “I heard and I- I needed some time to...” He trails off, looking me up  und down before running a hand down his face. “I’m sorry, I know I was hard on you before and I never imagined that something like this would-” His voice catches und he closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing again und meeting my gaze. “We have to keep going, make sure she didn’t... that this wasn’t all in vain.”

I nod solemnly, clenching  mein jaw to hold back  zhe tears  velling in  zhe corners of my eyes.

“She clearly cared a great deal about you.” He shoves his hands in his pockets, taking  anozher shaky breath. “Take your time, we’re all grieving, but if you need anyone to talk to, or just need anything in general, come find me, ok?”

“ Zhank you.” I manage to mutter, sniffling  shlightly as my voice cracks und threatens to give in.

“Oh!” He jumps a bit, moving to grab  shomezhing from beside  zhe door, just out of my view, und  shtands vizh a large bag, holding it out to me. “I know you probably don’t want it right now, but I brought some food, you need to at least try to eat.”

Taking  zhe bag, I nod curtly, not  vanting to risk  shpeaking again.

“I’ll uh-” He jerks a thumb over his shoulder und takes  anozher deep breath, releasing it slow as his brows furrow  togezher . “I’m  gonna go now, I know you’re not ready to talk. Like I said, just find me, ok?”

I nod, und  vait until he turns his back to shut  zhe door und put  zhe bag avay in zhe fridge.

Zhough I appreciate  zhe gesture, it makes  zhe ache in  mein chest grow. She meant so much to  zhese people, und to me, und she  vas taken  avay ; her life cut so short, und I can’t help but to feel  zhat zhis is all my fault.

Dr. Monty said  ve vere togezher in  ozher lives,  zhat our souls has been intertwined before she  vas lost to  zhe Aether... Und everyone keeps throwing around  zhe vords soulmate. I had never truly considered  zhis , but  vizh souls being such an intricate  zhing , und dimensions being so similar yet so vastly different, I suppose it’s entirely possible  zhat some of  zhe versions of me had found happiness und found zheir soulmate; found you.

Vas I one of  zhe lucky ones? To have found you und shared time  vizh you? Or vas I one of  zhe unlucky ones, like  zhat of  zhe version of me from Dr. Monty’s  shtory ,  zhat vas doomed to lose you.

Your soul vas lost to  zhe Aether, und you  vould never live again. I vas  zhe last me to ever get  zhe chance to be  vizh you... und  zhere vas no  vay to find you anyvhere.

Before you, I had fought to survive, und to  continue on as  zhis me,  vanting to see  vhat life had to offer und to prove  zhat all I had done vas for a better tomorrow... But now, I find  meinshelf torn between the  veight of grief  zhat drags me down, making me not  vant to  continue on at all... und knowing  zhat I, ask Zack said, cannot let your sacrifice be in vain. I must go on, carry your memory  vizh me, und continue to help your people; zhis is vhat you vould have vanted.

I sit on  zhe bed next to Gaius, leaning back und feeling him shift to curl up at my side. Zhe sheets  shtill shmell like you... I clench my eyes,  anozher tear managing to escape und  shlide down  zhe side of my face before I have  zhe chance to hold it back. Zhe damn is broken, und  zhe tears flow uncontrollably as I reach my hands up to run back through my hair.

How do I do zhis vizhout you?


	21. Coping Mechanisms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited image I found somewhere on tumblr, and I couldn't find it without the red eyes, but I thought it fit the vibe of this chapter pretty well, hope y'all enjoy!

I vake und stretch, feeling a shift beside me und rubbing zhe shleep from my eyes before turning to face Gaius. Sitting up shlightly, I glance around zhe apartment und... zhe memories flood back. It vasn’t a dream.

She’s really gone.

Zhe aching returns to my chest as I flop back against zhe bed, Gaius gives a huff und rests his head on my shoulder, whimpering softly.

“I miss her too...” I mutter, scratching at his ear gently und feeling zhe now familiar shting in my eyes.

Vizh a deep breath, I realize I had only been vizhout her for one day. Zhough... I do not forsee it getting any eazier... I do hope zhat I villbe able to function again vizh time. For now... I give in to zhe grief, feeling zhe vetness roll down my cheeks as I turn und bury my face inzhe pillow, vishing for shleep to find me again und take me from zhis nightmarish reality.

** Day 3: **

Mein shtomach growl, vaking me und Gaius from our deep shleep. I glance at zhe time, und see zhat I had succeeded in napping zhe dayavay. It’s not healthy, nor is it the proper vay to deal vizh loss, but... I need time, und I feel incapable of processing anyzhing, much less functioning properly.

Vizh a sigh, I shtand und make my vay to zhe fridge, followed my Gaius padding along at my side. Admittedly, I find meinshelf quite fond of zhe dog, not only because he belonged to her, but because he is an unbiased companion to grief vizh; shomeone to share my painvizh und not have to vorry about conversation or shmall talk.

I refill his bowl, und grab a box from zhe bag Zack had brought. Even zhough I feel sick to my stomach at zhe zhought of eating, I do feel hungry, und I know zhat I cannot go anozher day vizhout food vizhout falling ill.

Reluctantly, I take a few bites, opening zhe book on astrophysics I had left at her nightshtand und attempting to read more, hoping zhedistraction vould allow me to eat more. My mouth doesn’t vant to chew, und mein throat aches from zhe crying, but my stomach is glad for zhe food und I manage to eat quite a lot.

I shtill feel sick, as zhough I lack any ability to survive anymore; zhe vill to live dwindling, und I decide to flip zhrough zhe pages of zhenotebook I had filled to remind meinshelf vhy I had to go on.

Looking at her picture hurts, but it does bring a shmile to my face, und zhough confusing... zhis pain is good. I loved her; nein, I shtill love her, und alvays vill.

Vizh a sigh, I clean zhe dishes und move to zhe bathroom to vash mein face. Zhe mirror... is not my friend today.

My eyes are bloodshot und shlightly puffy, zhe stubble along my jaw starting to itch my skin, my hair sticking up in every direction, my skin a sickly gray color seemingly devoid of life. I hang my head und close my eyes, vhat vould she zhink of me if she saw zhis?

Swallowing, I push back zhe pain in my throat, und fumble around for a razor from my zhings I had unpacked. It doesn’t take long, und Ishtill look miserable, but... I do look more like myself. Zhe shave, zhe fixed hair, zhey help, but zhe emptiness behind my red eyes... zhereis no fixing zhat.

As if on cue shomehow, zhere is a light knocking at zhe front door.

Reluctantly, I move through zhe apartment und twist zhe handle.

“Hey doc,” Dempsey, Nikolai, und Takeo shtand in zhe hallvay, all seeming a bit pale zhemshelves. Dempsey’s eyes zhe most puffy of all, but it is clear zhat zhey all grieved as vell. “We uh, we just wanted to see how you’re holding up.” He shakes his head and drops his shoulders. “No we didn’t, we came to make sure you hadn’t off-ed yourself already.”

I’m taken aback at first, but...  admitedly ,  zhe zhought had crossed my mind before I had  shpoken vizh Zack.  Vizh a shaky breath, I  shteady meinshelf . “I- I couldn’t let her down like  zhat ... “She,” I clear my throat und try to choke back  zhe rising pain. “She  vouldn’t have vanted zhat.”

Nikolai nods slowly. “We are glad to hear you know this truth, and to see that you are... surviving.”

“You must take care of yourself, Richtofen.” Takeo shpeaks up,  zhough keeping his voice soft. “There is still much to be done.”

Dempsey und Nikolai both seem to glare at him before meeting my eyes again.

“ Vhat is he talking about?” My interest is already peeked, maybe  zhere is  shomezhing to be done, a distraction, a task to dull zhe pain.

“Don’t worry about it, doc.” Dempsey shakes his head. “You’ve got enough to deal with, just focus on-”

“I need  zhe distraction.” I admit... lower my gaze und patting Gaius’ head as he sits  beshide me. “I- I can’t just sit und dwell on it any longer...”

Nikolai sighs, his past giving him  zhe insight  zhe ozhers do not possess, und allowing him to  undershtand my pain. “It may be good for him.”

Dempsey throws his hands up und runs a hand back through his hair, as if frustrated, but not villing to argue.

Nikolai steps forvard, “There’s still undead. They aren’t growing in numbers anymore, but still herd together. They do not disappear.”

“But,” I shake my head, trying to  undershtand . “Dr. Monty said  zhey vould be taken care of,  zhat if she...” Trailing off, I take a deep breath, und scan  zhe floor before me  vhile I rack my brain for answers.

“He said the connection would be ended.” Nikolai mutters. “He did not say would take all current undead.”

Dempsey gives a short laugh, almost a scoff, und crosses his arms. “ No good bastard, always has loopholes; some other bit of information he’s not quite telling you; it’s all half-truths with that asshole.”

“We are leaving to help clear herd.” Nikolai vaits until I meet his eyes to continue. “If you want to come.”

I nod curtly, und close  zhe door to change into my regular attire before returning to zhem.

Gaius follows us as  ve make our  vay downshtairs und out  zhe door, hoping into  zhe back of  zhe truck as alvays before ve head out.

Zhe guard at  zhe gate recognizes us, und allows us through, checking our radio frequency und ensuring  ve have shupplies.

Ve do not head back to  zhe clearing,  inshtead ,  ve head to a  shmaller section of buildings not far outside zhe compound valls. Zhe undead are venturing closer, und zhey need to be taken care of before  zhey can have  zhe chance to get in.

Zhe killing is familiar, und almost therapeutic. I feel relief in having an outlet,  shomezhing to take my grief out on, und  shomezhing productive to do.  Zhough I know  zhat violence shouldn’t be  zhe zhing I turn to in my pain, I  have to admit  zhat I relish in being able to kill  zhat vhich is tied to  zhe Aether;  zhat vhich is  zhe reason she is gone;  zhe reason she  vas taken from me.

I … may have gotten carried avay...

Mein hands are shaking, und I feel  zhe vetness of  zhe blood dripping down my arms, my clothes  shplattered , und even my face.

Dempsey falters as he sees me, his eye  videning shlightly , but he remains quiet, opting  inshtead to return to  zhe truck after  ve do our last  shweep of  zhe area.

Nikolai gives an  undershtanding nod, und Takeo... he seems unwaivered.

Zhe  vay back is silent,  zhe ozher men leaving me to  meinshelf until  ve arrive back at  zhe compound und I move to exit zhe truck.

“Richtofen,” Nikolai calls out,  shtopping me in my tracks before I can ascend  zhe stairs of  zhe building. “Be careful not to let it consume you, yeah?”

I give a curt nod in response, meeting his eyes before turning und continuing on.

Gaius stays at my side, excited to be home again as I open  zhe apartment door, but as he looks around, his ears  vilt again und he vhimpers for her.

I close  zhe door und make my  vay to  zhe bathroom, patting his head gently as I pass where he lay on  zhe bed.

I... do not recognize meinshelf.

Zhough , I have seen a similar look before, in  anozher version of me; a version I do not  vish to be associated  vizh , if at all possible.

Vhere before I had been grateful for  zhe release, und  zhe outlet for my emotions, I now felt guilt. If she could see me like zhis...

Qiuckly , I turn on  zhe shower und remove my clothes,  zhrowing zhem in  zhe vasher immediately before  shtepping into  zhe shtream of hot  vazer to rinse meinshelf.

Zhe  varmth actually feels good on my sore muscles as I scrub und scour, trying to get every bit of  zhe blood off my skin und out from under my nails.

Vhat vould she  say if she saw me like zhis?


	22. Fate

**Day 9:**

I venture out more und more, helping zhe men vizh clearing zhe undead, shpeaking vizh Zack to learn more about her... vhich is hard, und painful, but I enjoy hearing zhe shtories about her, und it seems to help him cope. He vas shomeone shpecial to her, und for some reason, I find zhis to be very important, und vant to show kindness. 

Zhe notebook I filled vizh my memories of her, und a few of her photos – zhanks to Zack for supplying more – is shmall enough to carry vizh me, und so I shtart keeping it vizh me alvays. It helps, to flip zhrough zhe pages und to see her shmiling face vhenever I feel like giving up, or like I can’t go on any longer. 

I find zhe motivation to continue in knowing zhat I have to shtay shtrong for her, even if only for zhe sake of her memory, und to ensure she did not sacrifice herself in vain. 

Ve all vork to ensure zhis... 

Ve are supposed to scout zhe clearing again, near zhe mansion vhere... vhere ve first met und shared our first kiss; vhere I lost her. 

It vill be hard, und several times zhe men have tried to talk me out of going, but it needs to be done, und I need to face zhis head on. 

I check zhe mirror, having just shaved und rinsed my face. Zhe color has returned to my skin, und I have been able to eat regularly again, zhough my shleep shtill comes und goes, und I shtill vake to pillows vet vizh tears now and zhen but... I am learning to survive. I miss her more und more every day, as does Gaius, but ve find comfort in having each ozher; he never leaves my side, und I’ve grown accustomed to his companionship. 

I vipe my face vizh a clean towel, drying zhe vazer und pat Gaius on zhe head, moving to zhe door. 

A knock sounds. 

It must be one of zhe men ensuring I’m ready to leave. 

It sounds again before I can reach zhe door, seeming more ugent zhis time. 

Vizh a quirked brow, I open zhe door to reveal a very out of breath Zack. He must have run all zhe vay down here, his eyes vide und color drained from his face as he struggles to shpeak. “Med bay, **_now_ **.” 

“I vas just about to leave for-” 

“ **_MED BAY.”_ ** His chest heaves as he points down zhe hall, und zhen motions to follow him as he takes a step. 

“Zack,” I sigh in agitation, allowing Gaius out zhe door before shutting it behind me und moving down zhe hall. “Can zhis vait, I really must be going.” 

I hear her name over zhe radio in Zack’s hand und freeze, shtopping dead in my tracks. 

“Moving to ICU, monitoring conditions.” 

Zack turns, his eyes shtill vide as he grabs mein arm und attempts to tug me along, but I pull meinshelf from his grip und knit my brows togezher in question. “Vhat zhe hell did zhey just shay?” 

He nods softly, “We have to go, they found her on the steps.” 

“Nein,” I shake my head, taking a step back. “She’s gone, zhis is some cruel joke und I vill be no part of it.” 

“Ed.” His shoulders deflate and he glances down zhe hall before ringing his hands zhrough his hair in frustration. “Goddammit Ed, I don’t know how, but she came back, and we found her passed out bleeding all over the steps, so pull your fucking shit together and follow me to Med Bay.” 

**Your POV:**

"Samantha?” 

She smiles down at you, offering a hand to help you stand. Though a child of her stature won’t really be much, help, you appreciate the gesture and take her hand anyway. 

“Hallo.” She greets, seeming cheerful considering the events. “I’m sorry I took so long. Monty vouldn’t let me intervene, but he let his guard down as soon as you took his hand.” 

“Why?” You glance around, not really recognizing where you are amongst the dense trees. The entire area seems to have a faint, shimmering blue aura, just as Samantha always does. “We need to close off the Aether, I was supposed to go with him. Why would you pull me away?” 

“Nein.” She shakes her head. “Monty lies! Zhe shtory he told you, it vas only half truths. Zhe ozher you... you didn’t die after he asked you to close zhe portal, you died because you vouldn’t allow him to keep it open. It vas not a blast, Monty himself killed you.” 

You remember the figure’s hands around your neck and reach up to feel along the skin there, as if remembering in detail for the first time the detailed silhouette matching Monty’s. 

“Eddie tried to bring you back...” She grabs your hand, leading you toward an empty doorframe at the edge of the trees. “But Monty feared zhat you vould know how to close zhe Aether again und send him back. So, he vanted to destroy your soul entirely; prevent you from ever existing again, as he tried to do just now.” 

“I don’t understand...” You shake your head, feeling a growing pain there as you try to grasp what she’s saying. “Why am I here then?” 

“Because,” She turns slightly, a broad grin across her face. “I found your soul und sent you shomevhere he had never been, und I had hoped I vould be able to find you first... but vhen you latched onto a dimension so far out, I had a hard time reaching you. Zhe Aether vad not supposed to exist here, und I only had a shmall vindow vhen zhe planets here vould align und let zhe dimensions connect. Unfortunately... zhe Aether found it’s vay here before I could bring Eddie to you... und Monty …" 

She lowers her head, halting in her tracks. 

“It’s not your fault.” You rub a comforting circle along the back of her hand where she still grips onto yours. “Thank you for helping me.” 

Smiling softly, she looks up at you and nods before continuing on, closer to the doorframe. “Why did you need my blood?” 

“To bring Eddie, silly.” She giggles and stops, touching the frame as it lights up, slowly filling with a swirling portal. “Your souls are connected, didn’t you know zhat?” 

“Monty **_did_ **say something about that...” You furrow your brows, watching the portal complete itself. “Where is he anyway?” 

She pushes you toward the portal. “I sent him avay, but he vill be back soon, und you must hurry, time does not vork zhe same here.” 

You resist slightly. “Wait, I have more questions.” 

Shaking her head, she pushes you onward. “Zhere is no time, zhis vill lead you back, you must get back to Eddie, he needs you.” 

“How long has it been??” You look back to question her. “Samantha?” 

She shoves you through the portal, the ground meeting your knees as you slump forward on the concrete just outside your building. Your head spins, red liquid dropping between your hands, pooling on the ground beneath you. 

Furrowing your brows, you reach up, finding that the blood is running down from your nose. 

Your hands shake as you grip your head, a loud ringing noise rising in frequency until it feels like your head is going to explode. With blurred vision, you try to climb the steps, but your strength waivers and gives out, everything fading to black. 


	23. SoulMates

** Edward POV: **

Ve are both out of breath  vhen ve arrive to  zhe medical room,  zhey had moved her to her own area und said  zhat her vitals  vere now  shtable . My heart threatens to beat out of my chest, und I’m unsure  vhether I feel hopeful, or just  vant to puke.

Is it really her?

Is zhis some trick?

Can I allow  meinshelf to hope again?

If it is really her... if I really get to have her back...

I  shteady my breathing und follow Zack to  zhe ozher side of  zhe room,  vatching hesitantly as he pulls back  zhe curtain und reveals her peaceful figure  shleeping in  zhe hospital bed.

My  shtomach flips und heart leaps into my throat.

I never  zhought I  vould be able to see her again...

Cautiously, I move  forvard , my hand shaking  shlightly even  zhough I do my best to hold it  shteady as I brush  zhe hair back behind her ear. She hasn’t opened her eyes since  zhey found her, und vas apparently covered in blood,  zhough zhey said it  vas her own und from a nose bleed. But, vhy?

Vhat brought her back? Und  vhy vas she bleeding so profusely  vhen Zack says she never got nose bleeds to begin vizh.

Vizh a  shteadying breath, I grab  zhe pen light from  zhe side table und lean over her, pulling one eye open und flashing  zhe light to check her response. I know  zhe doctors here have already checked her, und  zhey filled us in, allowing me to look at  zhe charts und review  zheir findings, but I can’t help  meinshelf , I need to see  und feel  zhat it is really her.

Her pupils dilate und  zhen return to normal as I move  zhe light,  zhen I check  zhe ozher eye, but her face scrunches  shlightly und she turns her head  avay, her body shifting as zhough stretching from a long nap.

** Your POV: **

Why is the light so bright?

You scrunch your nose and turn away, hoping to avoid stinging sensation that pervaded your eyes as you stretch your tired limbs. With a soft yawn, you run your hands back through your hair and try to sit up.

A pair of hands gingerly assists you, but your eyes are still having a hard time adjusting to the brightness of the room. They fluff your pillows and press you back into it, assuring you have stability enough to sit upright before removing their grip.

Rubbing your eyes, you blink against the light, feeling a dull throb throughout your skull as the memories come washing over you. You glance around, noticing your surroundings.

“ Where?... ” You squint your eyes again, blinking harder before things finally come into focus.

Zack is sitting at one side of your bed, his wide eyes sticking to you like glue. It must be a shock, seeing you again after the stunt you pulled, but it does seem a little dramatic the way he’s studying you.

Before you can open your mouth to speak, you sense someone at the other side of the bed.

Edward, elbows on the edge of the bed, eyes clenched shut and hands mostly covering his face as he's leaned forward. With some confusion, you lightly touch his shoulder, causing him to flinch. His eyes open, but he just stares at the bed, his eyes brimming with water, his hands trailing up to tangle in his hair as he tilts his head further down.

“Edward?” You mutter softly, retracting your hand with some hesitation.

“Give him time...” Zack interjects, his hand finding your and gripping tightly as he offers a shaky grin. “You’ve been gone a while.”

Furrowing your brows, you meet Zack’s gaze. “How long was I gone?”

“A little over a week, we didn’t-”

“9 days, 6 hours, und,” Edward speaks up, pausing to look at the clock across the room before continuing. “Und about 27 minutes.”

He finally looks at you, his eyes red as he clears his throat and clenches his jaw, holding back the tears that are dangerously close to spilling over.

“I’m so sorry... I thought...” You reach for his hand, which he allows, but he doesn’t squeeze yours in return. “I thought I was doing the right thing.”

He shakes his head softly, closing his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and meeting yours again. “You  vere gone, you died, und  ve grieved...” His eyes well up again, and he clears his throat, looking down to the bed as he trails off.

Zack sighs and looks between the two of you, “I think maybe we all just need some time to process this? Maybe go outside and get some fresh air, then come back when you’re feeling up to it?” He waits expectantly for Edward for answer, rubbing soothing circles at the back of your hand that he’s still holding, clearly understanding the pain and confusion of Edward’s cold demeanor towards you.

Edward stands, scooting the chair out from behind him and  unceremoniously sliding his hand out from yours before leaving the room.

“Don’t take it too personally...” Zack mumbles, now holding your hand with both of his and leaning closer to the bed.

“How can I not?” You knit your brows, meeting his eyes as Edward disappears out into the hall, closing the door behind him. “I know I hurt him, but I hoped he would be happy to see me...”

Zack shakes his head, “You misunderstand... He barely ate, barely slept, borderline went crazy when we lost you. He thought... we  **_ all _ ** thought... that you were gone; forever. He didn’t know how to process  that, he just threw himself into every scouting op and every clear-out we had come up.” He sighs and glances toward the door, “He seemed convinced this was all some trick when I told him they found you, I think he still isn’t sure what to make of you showing up like this.”

You nod solemnly, “I don’t understand either... to me, it was only a few minutes... not 9 days.”

Taking a deep breath, you decide to do what you do best: confront the situation head-on. Slowly, you shift and swing your legs over the side of the bed, being careful to feel out your limbs and give time to avoid a head rush as you stand. Zack darts around the bed to your side, holding your arm as you steady yourself.

“I’m fine.” You give him a soft smile, motioning for him to close the curtain while you change out of the hospital gown and into the fresh clothes that had been laid out for you.

When you pull back the curtain, he almost jumps, still acting as though he’s seen a ghost.

With a little more hesitation than you’d like to admit, you make a few steps toward the door, stopping just short and turning to Zack, “Can you give us a minute?”

He nods and takes a seat, allowing you to move through the door on your own.

You barely have time to shut the door behind you before you notice Edward slumped down against the wall, his head buried in his hands, cheeks streaming with tears.

You move to step toward him, but feel a brief moment of lightheadedness, and lean slightly to grip the wall for support.

He’s up and at your side in a split second, one of his arms snaking around your waist and the other cupping your cheek. “ Vhat are you doing up?”

Reaching a hand up, you wipe the tears from his face. “I wanted to check on you, and apologize... I’m so sorry for leaving, I-”

He shakes his head, but before he can speak, you hear a soft whimper from behind you.

Turning slightly, you see Gaius hesitantly walking forward, his head lowered and nose sniffling as he approaches. You offer your hand, kneeling slowly, and let out the breath you had unintentionally been holding as he rubs his nose into your hand. His entire body perks up as he practically tackles you, whimpering and uncontrollably licking everywhere that he can reach, fighting to hug you and cuddle you as close as possible.

He almost knocks you over, but Edward pulls you to stand, wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug and burying his face in your neck. “I’m so sorry,  liebling ...” You can feel his chest heave slightly as he squeezes you tighter, your neck getting wet with his tears as he struggles to continue speaking through a cracking voice. “I... I didn’t know how to go on  vizhout you, und  vhen zhey said  zhey found you...  zhat you  vere ... back... I- I  zhought it vas some cruel joke... a trick meant to torment me  furzher ... I didn’t  vant to hope, und have it ripped  avay again, I … I couldn’t handle zhat... I am  **_ so _ ** sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have trusted Monty.” You feel him stiffen slightly before he pulls back enough to look you in the eyes, you wipe his tears again and run a hand back through his frazzled hair. “He just wanted me out of the way, it wouldn’t have stopped anything, Samantha grabbed me and brought me back, but I had only been with her for a few minutes. I …" You feel yourself choking up, “I didn’t want to hurt you, I just wanted to help...”

He cups your head in his hands, pressing his lips to yours in a deep but soft kiss as a tear drips down your own cheek. When he pulls back, he drags his thumb gently along, wiping away the tear and presses a kiss to your temple.

“Never leave me again, bitte  liebling ... I cannot bear it.” His chest rises and falls in shallow breaths as though barely holding himself together.

“I won’t,” You press a soft kiss to his lips, “I promise I’m not going anywhere,” And another kiss, “I’m so sorry,” A third, longer kiss, “Never again.”

Squeezing you tight, he rests his forehead against yours. “Did you mean  vhat you said?  Vhen you...  vhen you left?”

You quirk a brow, tilting your head slightly and pulling away to meet his eyes questioningly.

“ Vhen ...” He clears his throat, glancing away. “ Vhen you said  zhat you... love me?”

With your hand along his jaw, you force him to meet your gaze again, seeing the uncertainty behind his eyes and feeling his heart race. You press a lingering kiss to his lips, then his cheek, then pull him in tightly for a hug as you whisper near his ear. “I love you more than anything.”

He lets out a breath as if he had been holding it the whole time, his arms squeezing you even tighter until you  have to pull back a bit just to breath. “Ich  liebe dich  mit ganzem herzen ... du  bist mein ein und  alles .

“Entschuldigung, meine liebste.” You kiss his lips again, feeling him smile before he pulls back.

He gives a short laugh, “I like hearing you  shpeak Deutsch,  liebling .”

You run your hands through his hair, “I’m glad to see you smiling again.”

Holding you close, he presses repeated kisses to your lips, lingering longer and longer each time.

Translations:

Bitte : Please

Ich  liebe dich  mit ganzem herzen : I love you with my whole heart.

Du  bist mein ein und  alles : You are my one and only.

Entschuldigung – Sorry/apology


	24. Relief?

Edward stays close, keeping an arm around you or holding your hand as though his very survival depended on having some sort of physical contact with you.

He and Zack bring you to communications to catch you up on everything that had happened in your absence, but when you walk through the door, you’re immediately greeted with a bear hug from  Dempesy and Nikolai at the same time. Takeo bows lightly, giving you your space as you pry yourself from the other’s grips.

“You scared the shit out of us, doll- oh, wait... um.” He glances to Edward who moves forward to stand at your side, and shifts back with slight discomfort. “Sorry, that’s a habit that’ll take time to break.”

Nikolai beams at the sight of Edward’s arm draping around your shoulders. “I am glad to see this side of Richtofen, especially after last few days.”

Zack moves past to flip on the big screen, pulling up a few images of the surrounding areas over the last few days. “Gentlemen, if we could stick to the details here, we might be able to figure some things out.”

“Why such hurry?” Nikolai shrugs, smiling at you again. “I say we let Richtofen and woman rest, they have much to talk about.”

You quirk a brow at Edward, but he avoids your eyes, keeping them fixed on the screen. “Und  vhat about  zhe mission ve vere meant to go on today?”

“We have that covered with another team,” Zack answers.

“Listen,” You interrupt, “As much as I’d love to just relax and catch up with everyone, there’s still a lot left to do. Even though it was only a few minutes for me, Samantha said we were running out of time; that Monty would be back, and that he would be  really mad to find me alive.”

“I thought Monty was helping us?” Dempsey crosses his arms, leaning back against one of the tables. “He’s a selfish prick, but at least he wants these  freakbags gone.”

You shake your head, “He wants me dead, he’s killed me before because he thought I would know how to trap everything back in the Aether.”

Edward stiffens beside you. “Zhe figure from your dreams?”

Nodding softly, you delve into what little detail you had been given. “Samantha said I tried sending him back, that he needed the portal open to continue his war and stay out here, so he took care of me; got me out of the way.”

“If you were a part of one of our dimensions, and Monty killed you,” Dempsey scratches his head before re-crossing his arms, “Then how did you end up here? Where we aren’t even supposed to exist?”

“Another version of Edward reopened the Aether to try and bring me back,” You feel Edward’s arm squeeze you closer, “Unfortunately it scared Monty into looking for my soul too, if he destroyed it then I wouldn’t ever exist anywhere again. Which is what he tried to do in the clearing... But Samantha found it first and sent me somewhere new: here. Just like she pulled me away from Monty this time, that’s why she needed my blood.” You glance down at your palm, tracing the faded pink line. “She needed to bring all of you here to help send Monty back.”

“Why  **_ your _ ** blood?” Nikolai questions.

Shrugging, you suddenly feel very aware of just how much had to align to bring Edward here, and how fate continuously brought the two of you together. If soulmates are something that  actually exists ... then you’re feeling more and more inclined to believe that he’s yours. “Apparently, one thing Monty said  **_ was _ ** true: Edward’s soul is tied to mine in some way, so my blood was the only link that could bring you into this dimension.”

“So why didn’t you two recognize each other then?” Dempsey speaks up, glancing between you. “If you’re linked or whatever, if you’ve known each other before?”

“ Ve do not possess every memory of every version of  ourshelves , do  ve Dempsey?” Edward questions in response. “But to answer your question more fully, I believe Dr. Monty  viped zhis from all  ozher timelines, und … removed her entirely,  vhile he searched to destroy her soul.”

“Wow...” Dempsey releases a deep breath. “That’s some heavy shit.”

“That’s why we need to figure out how to send everything back, and trap Monty back in the Aether before he finds his way back here. Samantha said she could only hold him off for so long.” You move forward to sit at one of the computers, but Edward grips your waist, keeping you close to him.

“Nein,  liebling , you need rest.”

“Richtofen’s right,” Dempsey agrees, “You should go rest up, we’ll do some digging around and by tomorrow we’ll fill you in on anything we find.”

Nikolai nods, “Take your time, be grateful to be  reunited , yes?”

Looking to Zack with pleading eyes, you protest, “But-”

“Doctor’s orders.” Edward interrupts, a slight smirk to his lips as he pulls you along with him out the door.

Reluctantly, you follow along, finding yourselves back in the apartment in a few moments.

Gaius curls up on his bed and falls asleep immediately, as though he hadn’t been able to rest fully in your absence, and desperately required the deep sleep that the comfort of your presence allowed.

Edward guides you to the bed, shrugging off his vest and belt, and kicking off his boots. After kicking off your own shoes, you climb into the bed, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted and overly excited to finally be in your own home. Though the time that had passed for you wasn’t the same as for the others, it still felt as though it dragged on for an eternity.

As Edward removes his shirt and slides into bed next to you, wrapping his arms tightly around you as you cuddle up to him, all feels right again. There’s still so much work to be done, but for now... the feeling of his lips pressed against yours, one hand cupping your cheek, is all that matters.

“I love you,  liebling .” He mutters softly, his eyes glimmering softly in the very limited light of the dark apartment.

“I love you too, so much.” You trail one of your hands through his hair, using your nails to lightly rake along his scalp.

Squeezing you flush against  himself, he tucks a hair behind your ear, his eyes scanning yours. “I missed you ...”

“I’m here now,” You press a light kiss to his lips again, “And I’m not going anywhere.”

He squeezes slightly, seeming to need you as close as possible before he can close his eyes, his breathing slowing steadily, lulling you into a comfortable haze as you both drift off.

What you guess to be a few hours later, you find yourself stirring awake.

Edward twitches beside you, his eyes still closed, but his brows furrowed as he mutters in his sleep. You hear your name softly escape his lips as his breathing picks up, his arm twitching again and eyes scrunching slightly.

Gingerly, you lean over him, stroking his face and trying to wake him up as gently as possible. “Edward, hey, it’s ok.”

He jolts awake, glancing around in the darkness before his eyes adjust and find you. You run a hand through his hair as he settles back into the pillow, his hands finding and cupping your face. “Is it really you, liebling?”

“I’m here,” You press a kiss to his lips and rest your head beside his. “You were having a bad dream.”

“Ja,” He nods, pulling you close as he turns to face you, his voice cracking slightly as he continues, “I vas...  vorried zhat I  vould vake und find you gone again...  zhat zhis was... all... just a dream...  zhat you  vere shtill gone und... und I  vould be  vizhout you all over again...” He trails off, closing his eyes and taking a steady breath.

“I’m right here.” You assure him, pressing another kiss to his lips, lingering briefly before pulling back to meet his eyes, the small bit of water brimming there reflecting in the darkness.

He pulls you back in for a deeper kiss, his lips moving slowly at first, parting a few times only to mutter his adoration for you before continuing, growing steadily hungrier.

“I missed you so much, my love.” “Meine  liebste .” “Never leave me again.” “I need you here,  vizh me.” “I love you.”


	25. Spouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop got fried, so I'm having to get some repairs done and they're taking a while. Thanks to everyone for your patience in my daily uploading not happening so ... daily, anymore lol. I promise I'm continuing this and that I will have plenty more to upload, but I don't always have access to a computer at the moment and we have a lot going on in my personal life. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the ones to come.

Pulling him deeper into the kiss, you feel him lean over you, his wet cheeks drying as his heartrate picks up. He shifts his weight, your hands dragging up through the back of his hair as your legs happily wrap around his waist, allowing him to settle there. One of his arms hold his weight slightly, the other cups your face, his lips moving with yours. 

Rocking gently, he grinds his body against yours, earning a soft moan from you and making his heart skip before returning to its rapid pounding in his chest. His breathing grows heavy, mirroring your own as he grinds again, trailing his tongue along yours as you moan louder into his mouth. 

His hand slides down from your cheek, slowly feeling along your body until it reaches the edge of your shirt and begins to shift back up. The warmth of his hand along the bare skin of your torso coupled with the needy hunger his lips convey builds the heat in your stomach until you feel like you’re going crazy. 

He’s gentler than usual, and as you shift, tugging off your own shirt with his assistance, you notice the slight water still lingering along the brim of his eyes. 

Before he can completely resettle on top of you, you cup his face in your hands, stroking along his jaw with your thumbs to force him to meet your eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

With a brief exhale, he leans his weight on you again, brushing the hair from your face. “I never zhought I vould hold you in my arms again...” 

You pull him back in for another deep kiss before the tears can well up in his eyes any further, feeling his breathing pick up again as he shifts to tug at your shorts. 

Briefly parting to finish undressing each other, you place your hands on his chest, attempting to roll his back against the bed to straddle him, but he grabs your wrists and positions them above your head, holding them there with one hand as the other trails down along your torso. You moan softly, but he cuts it short by pressing his lips to yours, his hand continuing down along your thigh, hitching your legs back up around his waist and grinding his body teasingly against yours. 

Moaning into his mouth, you feel yourself unintentionally arching your back, pressing further against him, your legs tightening around him, begging for friction. 

He grins into the kiss, seeming satisfied with his effect on you, and pulls away just slightly, watching you squirm beneath him. 

His hand shifts along your stomach as he presses another kiss to your lips, nipping lightly before you feel his hand move between your legs to steady himself. 

You whimper in anticipation, eliciting a low groan from him as he rolls his hips forward, his hand gripping at your hip again as he slowly enters you. 

His head lulls forward, resting his forehead against yours as he steadily rocks his hips, allowing you time to adjust before he’s fully inside. 

The heat is already building in your stomach, both of your chest’s heaving as he pauses, his eyes searching yours. 

Before you can say anything, he starts moving again. Moans spill from your lips as your back arches again, your head pressing back into the pillow beneath you, your hands still pinned above you. 

Pressing another kiss to your lips, he releases your wrists, shifting his weight to lean more fully on top of you and thrusts harder, keeping a slow but steady pace. 

Lips parting from his in a spill of loud moans, your hands tangle in his hair, his face still barely an inch from yours, watching as your eyes screw shut. His breathing goes shallow and his hips all but slam into you, his head drooping slightly, a deep groan sounding within his chest. 

You pull him in for a deep kiss, your lips moving messily against his, trailing your tongue and hungrily tightening your legs around his waist as your lips move faster, encouraging him, begging without saying the words, hoping to convey what you need. 

Seeming to understand, he groans again, parting from you to shift his weight and resume slamming into you, his thrusts faster this time. He stays leaned over you, as if wanting to keep his body as close to yours as possible, leaving only enough room for leverage in keeping pace. 

One of your hands grips his shoulder, your nails digging in as your moans grow louder, the other tangling in his hair. 

This only encourages him, earning a deep growl. His thrusts falter, his face burying into the crook of your neck with another low, drawn out groan as you practically scream his name. 

Both of your chests heave, hearts pounding, sweat building along his brow and the nape of his neck. 

He pulls back, shifting to meet your eyes, resting his slightly damp forehead against yours. “I love you so much liebling...” He breathes, one of his hands coming up to brush back your now messy hair out of your face. 

“I love you too, Edward.” You pull him in for a soft kiss, feeling him smile against your lips. 

He shifts his weight, his body shaking moderately. 

You quirk a brow, “Are you alright?” 

“Ja,” He breathes, grinning and pressing a lingering kiss to your forehead before shifting again to slowly lift himself from you, “Zhat took a lot out of me liebling, physically und emotionally.” He stands, giving himself a second to balance before offering a hand to you. 

Taking his hand, you stand and find your legs wobbly as well, his other arm snaking around your waist to help until you’re steady. “Why emotionally?” 

Pressing another kiss to your forehead, then to your lips, he takes a deep breath, still recovering from your activities. “I didn’t know how to function vizhout you meine liebste... I don’t know how to even begin to deshcribe how empty I felt... und now I have you back, und get to hold you in my arms again, und kiss you,” He kisses you again, “und tell you how much I love you.” He tucks a hair behind your ear, cupping your face. “I can’t exshplain how much it means to me to have you back...” 

Reaching up, you cup his face in return, pressing a gentle, but long kiss to his lips before pulling back and running your hands up around to rest at the back of his neck, your body flush against his. “I’m sorry... I’ll never be able to say it enough, but I didn’t want to hurt you. I love you, and I’m never going anywhere ever again. I swear it.” 

He nods softly, then the corner of his lips twitches up in a sly grin as he presents his pinky, “Pinky svear?” 

With a short giggle, you accept his pinky with your own, locking them together before kissing to seal the deal. “Pinky swear.” 

He chuckles and guides you to the shower, turning on the water and laying out fresh towels before returning to press another kiss to your temple. “I have missed zhis terribly, showers are just not zhe same vizhout you, my love.” 

Both stepping in, he curses at the water, clearly having turned it very hot to accommodate your preferences, earning a smile from you as you melt under the stream, feeling your muscles relax almost immediately. “Yeah, you probably had to **_actually_ ** shower.” You jest, meaning it more as a joke to lighten the mood, but as he adjusts to the temperature and wraps his arms around you, you notice him shrug. 

“Honestly it’s all a blur,” He reaches for the shampoo, lightly lathering it along your scalp pressing a gentle kiss to your lips before meeting your eyes again, “I zhink I have shomezhing for you to read, if you vant, razher zhan me trying to exshplain zhis all to you. I cannot begin to put togezher zhe vords to deschribe vhat you mean to me, und how it felt zhinking I had lost you, und zhat I hadn’t even told you how I truly felt at zhe time... But it helped to write everyzhing down.” 

Quirking a brow, you allow him to lean your head back to rinse your hair. “You want me to read what essentially sounds like your journal?” 

Pulling you back up again, he searches your eyes and shrugs. “I zhink it vould be easier zhan me trying to shay it to your face vizhout...” He clears his throat and shuffles somewhat uncomfortably. “Vizhout continuously crying.” 

With a short laugh, you press your lips to his, spinning him slowly so that you can wet his hair and reach up to lather it with shampoo. “I like that you trust me with that side of you.” 

“Ja?” He closes his eyes, leaning into your touch as you massage his scalp. “You don’t zhink it makes me … Veak? Or overly sensitive?” 

Rinsing his hair, you pull his face close, resting your forehead against his as he likes to do, and meet his eyes as they reopen. “I think that whoever told you those things, whoever made you think that, is a piece of shit.” He laughs, and you grin in response, but continue on anyway. “I’m serious, I love that you can be honest with me and share how you feel. That’s what partners are supposed to do. I think I’d be insulted if the man I love didn’t feel like he could share how he feels or be vulnerable around me.” 

“Partners?” 

“Yeah,” You shrug, “Like a spouse kinda, just when you’re in a relationship with someone.” 

“Und ve are in a relationship?” He grins slightly. 

“Yes.” You smile in return, pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling away to exit the shower and grab a towel, handing him the other as he steps out behind you. 

“I like hearing you shay zhings like zhat.” He chuckles and dries himself, still running the towel through his hair as you slip on one of his tshirts and some underwear to get comfortable. “Vould you... conshider... being mein spouse one day?” 

Faltering slightly, you turn to him as he casually slips on a pair of sweat pants before meeting your gaze again. “Like, getting married?” 

He grins, “Ja, if you vanted.” 

“I think we have a little too much going on to be thinking about that right now.” You pick your words carefully, not wanting to portray the wrong message, but his smile broadens as he moves towards you, wrapping his arms around you as he drags you back towards the bed to lay down. 

He flips on one of the lamps and parts from you long enough to fumble around in the pocket of his belt draped across the dresser, pull out a small notebook, and return to where you currently sit on the bed. Without hesitation, he hands you the book, and sits beside you on the bed, grabbing another book from his side table before pressing a kiss to your temple and fluffing his pillow to lean back against the headboard. “I zhink zhat we have plenty of time to zhink about it, und whenever you are ready, just know, zhat I vould love to be able to call you meine vife one day.” 

You look down at the book, noticing the worn binding and slightly frayed edges, as though he had taken it everywhere with him and flipped through it continuously during the time you had been gone. Glancing up briefly, you notice him already enveloped in the book in his lap, and decide to start reading. Luckily, he wrote in English, so it would be much easier, though the entire notebook seemed filled with his handwriting and various photographs of you. 

It starts as memories, how you met, the frustration he felt towards you in his confused emotions; how uncertain he was around you; how he still fell for you almost immediately; the way you made him feel. It follows up to when he lost you, his handwriting faltering and growing a bit messy as though written through blurred, tear riddled eyes. It almost makes you tear up yourself, but you hold it down, wanting to finish first. 

After losing you, it turns into more of a letter, addressed to you and everything, about how he felt and the regret he had in not being able to tell you every detail of his emotions. The words detail it all, his unconditional adoration, his want to learn everything about you, his need to have you by his side, and even the fact that the only reason he continued on in your absence was because he didn’t want to disappoint the memory of you by taking the easy way out... he wanted you to be proud of him, to find him worthy of your returned affections and your love. 

Some time had passed, and you find yourself wiping the wetness from your cheeks as you come to the end and close the notebook. 

Edward is too engrossed in his own reading to notice, so you practically throw yourself onto him, straddling him and wrapping him in a tight hug as you kiss along the side of his face and nuzzle into the crook of his neck. 

He chuckles and puts his book away, wrapping his arms around you in return before noticing the wetness of your cheeks against the skin of his neck. Pulling back slightly, he forces you to sit up, cupping your cheeks and wiping them gingerly. “Liebling, vhy are you crying?” 

“I’m so sorry,” You mumble, barely able to talk without causing more tears to flow. He crumples, wrapping his arms tight around you and keeping you close as you lean your forehead to rest against his, knowing he enjoys the intimacy. “I’m sorry I left, and I’ll never leave again, but I need you to know,” You pull back just enough to cup along his jaw, making him look up into your eyes, his brows furrowed. “You don’t have to prove yourself, or feel unworthy of me or anything else.” He moves as though to look away, but you keep his face in your hands, “Hey, I’m serious. You’ve sacrificed so much, and have been through so much shit, so don’t think for a second that you’re lesser in anyone’s eyes, especially not mine, or that you don’t deserve the good things that happen to you.” 

“Liebling, I-” 

“No,” You shake your head, “You deserve me, and probably a whole lot more, and you’re stuck with me now. Got it?” 

He grins broadly, his hands moving up instantly to pull your face closer and press his lips to yours. “I am so lucky to have you as mine, liebling.” 


	26. Dejavu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my laptop fixed! This is a semi short chapter but the next will be pretty long so bear with me while I get back to daily posting. Thank you to everyone for being so patient while I was getting things fixed!

You fumble through Edward’s notes, pausing slightly at one of his sketches to trace your forefinger along the lines before checking his handwriting. Taking notice, he peeks over your shoulder.

“Ah,” He shakes his head, “Zhat one vas a pipe dream, I could never quite figure out zhe power source.”

Wordlessly, you raise your finger, signaling him to wait a moment while you rise from your seat and move to the bookshelf. Finding the title you were looking for, you grab it hastily and flip to the page from your memory as you return to where Edward stands. With a smile, you turn the book to show him, seeing the corners of his lips twitch up as he scans along, his eyes widening before meeting yours.

“Zhat could actually vork…”

Waking with a start, you immediately lean over and feel along to switch on the lamp. Edward stirs sleepily beside you, having been disturbed by the sudden brightness of the light as you fumble around in the drawer for a pen and paper.

“Vhat is it liebling?” He mutters, rubbing at one of his eyes and still trying to adjust to being awake.

“I had a dream,” You mumble in response, scribbling out what you could remember from the dream Edward’s notes and what you had seen in the book, “I think this is what we used to open the Aether before, and if I can remember enough…” Ripping the page off in an annoyed huff, you start again scratching out as much detail as possible, “If I can remember enough, then maybe you can help build it.”

With his eyes squinting against the light he scoots closer, peering over your shoulder at the markings as you continue to make new lines across the paper. “Vait…” He seems to finally fully wake, glancing around the room briefly before throwing aside the blankets and standing to hastily grab an old and worn leather book from the shelf. You don’t recognize it, but as he returns to sit next to you, he flips through, skimming various pages before finding one that catches his attention and shifting to show you. “Is zhis like vhat you saw?”

It’s an almost identical sketch to the one from your dreams...

“You already designed it?” Looking closer, you notice just a few small differentiations.

“Zhis is shomezhing I vorked on a long time ago, vhen Maxis und I…” He trails off, his brows knitting together before he clears his throat and meets your eyes. “I couldn’t ever figure out zhe power zhough.”

“I figured it out before.” Grinning broadly, you show him the rest of what you had written on your own paper, it was all in German, so some was from pure memory rather than your actual understanding.

Apparently you had also been German in your previous life, but you seem to have succeeded in remembering enough to get the point across because Edward grabs the page, his eyes scanning rapidly before he glances back to his own notebook.

“Could it really be zhat shimple?” He whispers almost entirely to himself. “Zhis could vork liebling, ve could build zhis here.”

Looking up to meet your eyes again, his smile broadens, dropping the notes and grabbing your face in both of his hands and pressing a deep but short kiss to your lips.

You both give short laughs, seeming equally giddy at having potentially figured out a key component to getting things right again.

“We should get up and find the others, I’m sure they’d be glad to hear this.”

Before you can even swing your legs over the bed, Edward wraps an arm around your waist and tugs you back deeper into the bed. He pushes the notebooks aside and pulls you flush against him, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck as you turn to face him, wrapping your arms around him in return.

“I vant to be selfish und keep you to myshelf just a little vhile longer, liebling.” His arms tighten around you, his lips pressing light kisses along your neck and up your cheek to your temple.

“Just a few more minutes.” You chuckle and lean into him, pulling your face away just enough to meet his eyes. “I love you, Edward.”

“I love you too,” He presses gently strokes his thumb along your cheek, his eyes moving back and forth between yours. “Alvays und forever.”

“Oh really?” Quirking a brow, you flash a playful grin. “Are you sure you can put up with me for that long?”

With a brief chuckle, he presses a light kiss to your lips. “Meine liebste, having you by my side brings joy to my life.”

“I guess that makes it easier to break the news then.”

He raises a brow in question. “Und vhat news is zhat?”

“That you’re stuck with me forever.” You grin and press a light kiss to his lips, feeling him smile in return.

“I feel lucky to have it zhis vay, my love.”


	27. Warehouse

The hub is a flurry of movement, a newly acquired warehouse building now being outfitted to accommodate creating the machine and hosting the crews of people necessary to help bring it all together. Almost all available resources had been rerouted to this project immediately after you had brought everyone up to speed on the plans, both because it sounded solid, and because it happens to be the only plan on the table. Still, it’s amazing how quickly things had already taken shape in just the last few hours.

Dempsey and Nikolai brush past you, briefly glancing up as you direct them over to the far side of the floor where they need to set the large sheets of metal being hauled in. Takeo trails not far behind, coils of thick wiring held on each shoulder, the end of one dragging the floor slightly as he walks. None of them complain, or question anything, still not fully understanding the process to begin with and seeming strangely… happy? Though it may be the relief of having something to work towards, it certainly seemed that the men were more grateful to have you returned.

Edward stands at the far end of the building, the details of his face blurred somewhat by the distance, but you can still make out the determined crease above his brow. He seemed so… at home. The thought of leading a task like this was foreign to you, and especially since it had been his schematic to begin with, it only seems right that he will lead the project. Even with his experience in doing so, he still hesitated to accept the position, urging you instead to be the one to direct what he considered to be **_your_** people. However, you and Zack both had reassured him that the moment he step foot inside the compound, he made himself a part of it. These are his people too now, and it makes your heart swell with pride at the respect they show him as he shifts into a professional, authoritative demeanor.

More supplies arrive, having been trucked in from across the compound as well as from outside the walls. Several teams had been sent out to scavenge for the resources that weren’t readily available, and for the most part, they were returning successful. For now, it seems as though things are coming together smoothly.

Directing where the most recent arrival of supplies needs to be placed turns your attention away from the main floor, allowing Dempsey to walk up behind you unnoticed.

“Hey, doll.”

Jumping slightly, you turn to face him, an apologetic grin already forming on his face. “Holy shit, Dempsey, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Woah,” He chuckles and holds his hands up defensively, “I didn’t do it on purpose. Figured you’d hear me walk up, but I guess you were just too wrapped up in being little miss ‘In Charge’.”

“Funny.” You roll your eyes and cross your arms, shifting your weight to one leg but offering a small grin anyway. “What’d you need Dempsey?”

“I’m tired of taking orders from Richtofen again,” He jerks a thumb back over his shoulder towards the commotion throughout the building, “I’d much rather help out with whatever you need than listen to him drone on about his science stuff all day.”

With a short laugh, your grin broadens slightly. “You’ve been working with him for how long now? Can’t you just get along for a little bit longer?”

“Nah,” He shakes his head, placing his hands on his hips, “I think I’ve had my fill. My Richtofen quota has been filled to the brim. All his mad scientist jargon is giving me a headache.”

“Well,” With a reluctant sigh you glance around, “If you really want something else to do, then I suppose you can help get some food. We’ve got a lull in new arrivals, and everything pretty much has an established area set up so it won’t be too hard for everyone to figure out where things go. I was just gonna run down to the farmer’s market alone, but a second pair of hands wouldn’t hurt.”

“Great!” He claps then rubs his hands together before moving toward the door, not wasting any time standing around for you to change your mind.

Rolling your eyes again, you follow him out to one of the trucks, taking the driver’s seat since you know where you’re going already. It only takes a few minutes to reach the market, gather food, and return, but during that time the sun had already started to dip low on the horizon, casting long shadows and filtering a warm hue across the compound. There was still so much to be done, but the day had been productive with the pulled efforts of everyone involved allowing for great strides forward in the process.

Everyone seems all to eager at the site of you and Dempsey laying out food, all stopping almost immediately to line up and serve themselves one by one.

Dempsey voluntarily takes charge of plates and silverware while you meander off to find Edward.

It proves to be a rather short search. The lone figure at the furthest side of the building bent over a table over the expanded blueprints, surveying the work still to be done, oblivious to the fact that everyone else had called it a day; you know it’s him even before you can make out enough to recognize is shape.

“Hey, babe?” You call out to him, but it falls on deaf ears as he just shifts one of the large pages aside to view another. “Helloooo???” You call out again, either finally being close enough for him to hear or just lucky enough to snap him out of his trance; though not entirely sure which.

He glances up at you from beneath furrowed brows, “Did you call me ‘babe’?”

“Yes?” Quirking a brow, you come to stand beside him, glancing over his shoulder at the large-scale version he had drawn up versus the original sketches. “Did it bother you?”

“Nein,” He seems to grin from ear to ear, almost beaming, “I quite liked it, liebling.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it.” You return the smile, chuckling slightly at his sudden shift in demeanor.

He stands upright, caressing your face in his hands. “I like zhat you don’t mind people knowing.”

Tilting your head, you knit your brows briefly. “Knowing what?”

“Zhat ve are…” He pauses, looking off to the side as if trying to recall which word to use. “Togezher? A couple?”

“Why wouldn’t I want people to know?” You step closer, placing your hands on his chest.

“Vell,” He shifts somewhat uncomfortably, hesitant to continue, “I know how I get vhen I have a project such as zhis. How vrapped up I can be, und … carried avay vizh zhings.”

“So?” You shrug one shoulder before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I like that you get so passionate.”

“Ja?” He grins again, one of his arms snaking around your waist to hold you flush against him. “You don’t have to shay zhat just to make me happy, liebling.”

“I’m serious though.” You slide one of your hands up to play with the hair at the back of his neck. “I like that you get all authoritative, and seeing you tinker with things and figure them out, it takes a lot of intelligence to put all this together.”

Chuckling, he shakes his head. “Vell I’m glad you zhink so, liebling. Zhese are zhe zhings I vas teased incessantly for as a child.”

“Well…” You pull him closer, arching into him ever so slightly. “I think it’s kinda sexy.”

He quirks a brow, his grip on your waist tightening slightly as his voice deepens. “Oh really?”

“Mhmm.” You grip the collar of his shirt, your other hand tangling in the back of his hair as you ghost your lips across his with every word. “Maybe you’ll let me prove it to you later?”

His chest heaves briefly as he lets out a deep exhale, his pupils growing larger as he leans in.

But you hold him back, not even an inch from your face. “Let’s go eat first, then we can call it early and go home.”

He bites his lower lip as his eyes drift down to your mouth, his breathing slightly shallower, before meeting your gaze again.

Smirking, you pull him in for a soft, but deep kiss.

With a light, half annoyed groan, he lets you step away and out of his grip. “Vhy must you torture me so, liebling?”

You give a short laugh, grabbing his hand to drag him along with you, sashaying your hips a little more than usual as he trails along behind.

His hand tightens around yours, definitely taking notice.

The meal is somewhat rushed, for… obvious reasons, and the two of you are the first to leave for the day. Luckily, several people had offered to finish overseeing the last bit of supplies unloaded for the day. With a few goodbyes, and a few fake yawns here and there to reiterate what a long day it had been, you finally escape.

Gaius is the first to dart through the door as soon as you make it home, curling up in his own bed. The room is illuminated by the light from the hallway and a small lamp beside the bed, but, as Edward closes the door behind him, you take advantage of the change in light, assuming he’s slightly disoriented, and press his back flush against it.

He seems surprised, quirking a brow at you, but as you press your body against him his pupils already start to dilate and his hands move to your waist.

You grip his shirt collar, crashing your lips onto his hungrily.

He groans in response, his hands sliding down further to grip your ass before lifting you up. Your legs barely have time to wrap around his waist before you feel the door at your back, his hips already rolling slightly against you.

A moan parts your lips, spilling from both of you as you each get a taste of the friction you both crave so much. His hips roll again, pressing you into the door and coaxing a louder moan from you before you pull him back in for another heated kiss.

You trail your tongue along his, tightening your legs around him as your hands move up to tangle in the back of his hair.

Before you can fully process the absence of the door, you feel him lean slightly, followed by his weight pinning you to the bed, one of his arms holding himself just enough as he grinds his entire body along yours.

You moan into his mouth, your hands moving down to tug at his vest impatiently.

Sitting up, he quickly unbuckles, unbuttons, and removes the vest as you lean up and help with his belt. They both get dropped alongside the bed, and he moves to guide you back against the bed, but you tug at his shirt instead, pulling the buttons undone and kissing along his skin as more becomes exposed.

Swaying at his knees briefly, he runs both of his hands back through his hair, gripping it as though it would allow him some control as you kiss lower, inching down until you tug the bottom of his shirt from where it’s tucked inside his pants and trace your lips along his v-line.

A soft groan escapes as he exhales, his abs contracting as you unbutton his pants, tugging them just enough to kiss even lower.

He pushes you away, but only to force you to lay back against the bed as he shrugs off his shirt.

You can’t help the slight whimper that escapes at seeing him like this… his bare chest heaving in the dim light the lamp provides, his lips parted breathlessly as his eyes rake over you.

Tossing the shirt aside, he shifts and settles between your legs again, grinding his entire body up against yours his lips finding the sensitive skin along your neck as your back arches.

“Edward…” You moan, hitching your legs up further along his waist.

Groaning against your neck, he shifts again, lifting just enough to help tug your shirt off before crashing his lips onto yours.

Your hands trail down his chest and wrap around to his back, sliding down to grip at his hips as you roll yours up against him. He grinds against you in return, moving in sync and causing your lips to part from each other as your moans mix with his groans. His forehead rests against yours, his breath warm across your face as you tug at his pants eagerly.

Smirking slightly, he lifts to oblige in removing them. In your impatience, you hastily remove yours as well, earning a half groan half chuckle from him before he resettles between your legs.

“Alvays zhe eager one, aren’t you liebling?”

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.” You run your hands up through his hair, wrapping your legs around his waist again as he situates to hold himself up with one arm, leaning just enough weight on you to grind slightly as his other hand grips one of your thighs.

“Is zhat so?” He smirks that sly grin of his, his pupils blown wide, the glimmer of the lamp reflecting only a sliver of a blue line around the edge.

You run your hands slowly along his neck, his jaw, his shoulders, his chest, back up into his hair, just needing to feel his bare skin and loving how he squirms at your every touch. “You looked so sexy today, it drove me crazy…”

Groaning softly, his grip on your thigh tightens, pulling your legs further up along his waist to change the angle he’s able to grind against you. “You vere zhe one doing zhe teasing liebling. I zhought I vas going to lose my mind if I looked at you too long.”

“Edward,” You moan, tightening your legs around him and gripping his hair, “I want you so bad…”

He groans again, louder this time, before rocking his hips in just the right spot, giving you a hint of the friction you desperately wanted. “Tell me liebling.”

“I need you…” You breathe, feeling his heart throb through his entire body as he grinds against you again, earning another moan. “Please… Edward…”

He grinds again, groaning louder as he watches your head press back into the pillow, your back arching against him.

Muttering your name, he rolls his hips another time, your nails lightly digging into the skin along his shoulders.

“Edward, I need you…” You open your eyes to meet his, your brows knitted slightly, the sight of him above you like this only increasing the fire in your stomach. “I need you right now… Please.”

His lips crash onto yours, his hips shifting as he finally slides into you.

A loud moan escapes your lips, one of your hands gripping at his shoulder, the other gripping his hair, looking for anything to hold onto to stay sane as the pleasure of him finally moving threatens to overwhelm you immediately.

“Alvays so vet for me, meine liebste.” He mumbles against your lips, his movements growing slightly faster.

Unable to form coherent words, your back arches, your head burying back into the pillow as moans spill from your lips.

You tighten your legs around him, feeling your toes curl at the warmth building.

“So vet… und so eager…” He hums in approval, a grin briefly flashing across his features before you open your eyes to look up at him and quickly turns into a low groan sounding in his throat.

He speeds up, finding a steady pace before resituating ever so slightly.

Your whole body tenses, a loud moan, almost a scream, parting your lips as he hits a sensitive spot.

Seeming to take note, he pauses long enough to steady himself, grip your throat, and then resume his thrusts even harder than before. All but slamming into you, he hits that same spot repeatedly.

Your hands grip his wrist, your eyes screwing shut as you fall apart into a mess of moans and screaming his name.

The warmth builds until you can’t take it anymore. Your entire body tenses before sending you over the edge.

He slumps forward, his thrusts faltering as your slight spasms coax a loud groan from him, followed by his own release.

You both take a moment to catch your breath, his weight limp on top of you, your entire body shaking beneath him.

Shifting slightly, he lifts just enough to meet your eyes and tuck the stray hairs behind your ear, caressing your cheek before he presses a light kiss to your lips, still trying to catch his breath as he attempts to speak. “Zhat was… so wunderbar, liebling… so… so…. Gut.”

With a short laugh, you run a hand back through his hair, still loving seeing him so disheveled every time. “Yes it was.”

Rolling over, he runs one of his hands back through his hair before resting it behind his head, using the other to pull you close against him, your head resting on the pillow beside his and one of your legs draping across his lap.

He takes a few deep, steadying breaths, his chest still heaving before he turns his head to look at you. A soft smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, “You are so beautiful, liebling.”

You press a quick kiss to his lips, grinning in return. “You’re pretty handsome yourself, babe.”

He turns his entire body to face you, one arm staying beneath your head as the other holds your leg in place to hitch up along his hip. “I like vhen you call me zhat.”

“When I call you babe?” You quirk a brow.

“Ja,” His smile broadens, his eyes drifting downward as he pulls your body flush against his, “Und knowing zhat you are mine.”

One of your hands comes up to rest along his jaw, your face moving closer to press a longer kiss to his lips. “I’m all yours, babe.”

He groans softly before rolling over on top of you again, quickly tugging your legs to wrap around his waist, his lips crashing onto yours, parting only to mutter a few words before meeting again, “All mine…”


	28. Intelligence is Sexy

“Again?” You giggle into his mouth, feeling his hips rock forward, earning a soft moan from you as he slides inside again. Your previous activity was recent enough that you don’t need much time to adjust, allowing him to start moving almost immediately.

“I can’t help it, liebling.” He breathes, pressing another hungry, wet kiss to your lips, trailing his tongue along before parting slightly to ghost against your lips as he speaks. “Mein body aches for you alvays.”

His hips snap forward before you can say anything, parting your lips in a loud moan, your hands moving to grip his shoulders as he finds a slow but steady rhythm to thrust, his hand finding that familiar spot gripping your neck to help pull you harder against him.

Your moans grow louder as he pounds into you, scrunching your eyes shut and digging your nails into his arms as your head digs back into the pillow.

“I love zhe shounds you make…” He mutters against your lips, faltering his hips long enough to press a deep kiss and catch his breath.

Not one to let the opportunity go to waste, you shift your grip on his shoulders and roll. Chuckling lightly, his hands move to your hips as you situate yourself to straddle him.

His grip tightens as you lower yourself onto him, his eyes rolling back and screwing shut, his brows knitting together as he presses his head into the pillow beneath him. His entire body tenses as you begin moving up and down, a deep groan sounding from his throat as his adams apple bobs.

Leaning forward slightly, you press your hands to his chest for support as you change the angle, allowing yourself to pick up the pace and find a steady rhythm.

Another groan rips from his throat, his chest heaving, his fingers digging into your hips as he helps tug you down each time, rocking his hips up slightly to meet your every descent. “Scheiße…” He gasps, his breathing growing more shallow as you arch your back, his eyes raking over your every move above him. “Du bist… so… schön…”

His hips snap up again, harder this time, meeting your hips at just the right angle to make you gasp and lull forward, your legs shaking at the overwhelming pleasure.

Grinning broadly, he wraps his arms around your waist, gripping tight to hold you flush against him before thrusting his hips upward, hitting the same spot over and over as he watches you. Your back arches, your hands finding the pillow at each side of his head to grip as your head droops, your eyes screwing shut and a mix of loud moans and low whimpers spilling from your lips incoherently.

“Schnurr für mich, liebling.” He smirks, his thrusts faltering slightly as you open your eyes to meet his. With a groan, he slows and rolls, pressing your back into the bed and crashing his lips onto yours, parting only to mutter briefly against your lips, “Zhe beautiful faces you make…” before hungrily capturing them in a kiss once more.

Your legs lock around his waist, unable to keep them held up without crossing your ankles, the pleasure taking over as he picks up the pace again, your entire body tensing. The warmth builds again, and you can tell his is too as his thrusts falter, becoming more erratic as his groaning grows louder.

He shifts upward, changing to angle again and moving your legs just enough to look down, gripping your hips as he watches himself sliding in an out, pounding into you, his name spilling from your lips in a mix of soft moaning and borderline screaming.

His chest heaves, a guttural groan sounding from deep within his chest as he snaps his hips forward even harder. “Fuck!” He curses, leaning forward and slamming into you only a few more times before his body tenses and you both release in a fit of moans.

Though he tries to hold his weight somewhat, his entire body lays limp on top of you, his muscles spasming slightly and his chest heaving, sweat dripping from his hair. Your legs unlock from around his waist, falling to each side of him unceremoniously as you struggle just to catch your breath.

With a short chuckle, he presses a lingering kiss to your temple, ignoring your own sweat and takes a steadying breath before lifting himself from you. After finding his own balance, he offers a still slightly shaky hand to you from beside the bed.

Your legs take a moment to acclimate, his other arm snaking around your waist to hold you up until you can support yourself, a sly grin stretching at the corners of his lips.

“Don’t look so smug.” You jest, smiling back at him as you both make your way to the bathroom.

Chuckling again, a bit more high-pitched this time, he leans in to turn on the shower. “I vould not conshider it shmug, liebling, just… “ He searches for the word, his eyes meeting yours again as the smirk stretches into a cocky, half open-mouthed grin.

“Uh-huh…” You roll your eyes playfully as you cross your arms and lean back against the counter, waiting for the water to heat up.

After grabbing the towels, he places them beside you on the empty space between the double sinks, his hands coming up to caress your face, his thumbs moving along your jaw to hitch along your ears to gently grip and hold you just inches from his own face.

“I vould even shay, zhat you do zhe same zhing, liebling.”

Tilting your head and with a brief quirk of your brow, you move your hands to slide up and rest on his chest. “Do I really?”

Nodding, his eyes drift down to your lips before returning to your eyes, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth slightly before breaking into another grin. “Especially vhen you roll over und get on top of me, und you make me moan so uncontrollably…” You feel the blush creep across your cheeks as one of his hands trails down to rest at your lower back, holding you flush against him. “You alvays seem to enjoy making me fall apart like zhat, liebling. Zhe ‘shmug’ look you shpeak of, alvays shows up vhen you do zhat to me, vhen you see vhat you do, how you make me feel…” His eyes darken a bit. “Und vhen you know how bad I vant you; need you…”

Even though you still hadn’t fully recovered from the last two rounds, you feel the fire reignite in your chest, moving along down to your stomach as his eyes dart again down to your lips before meeting yours, his pupils blown wide and chest moving shallow.

You can’t help yourself… Your hands move up to tangle in the back of his hair, crashing your lips onto his and feeling him groan into your mouth, his lips moving hungrily in response.

He moves as though to pick you up and set you on the counter, but the cold granite makes you jump, sending a flurry of goosebumps across your body as you gasp and clutch onto him. Chuckling, he holds you close, leaning just past you to tug one of the towels across the countertop, acting as both a guard to the cold and as padding from the hard edge.

That sly grin creeps up along his features again as he meets your eyes, but before you can even open your mouth to ask, he spins you to face the counter. Gently, he presses the front of your hips into the edge where he had just padded with the towel, one of his hands sliding up your spine to coax you into leaning forward slightly as he positions himself behind you.

You look up to find him watching you through the mirror, his bottom lip between his teeth as his other hand grips at your hip, lining up before sliding himself inside again. His lips part in a breathy groan, his eyes rolling back briefly before he looks again to the mirror, studying every move you make, watching intently at every sound that escapes your lips, his hips moving in a slow and steady pace, gentler this time, but still somehow able to find a sensitive spot almost instantly.

Leaning back a little, he glances down, both of his hands moving to your hips as he watches himself moving in and out again, one of his hand then moving to grip your ass as a low groan parts his lips and he gives a sharp thrust.

Gasping, you feel your legs spread wider, allowing him to move deeper and earning a deep groan from him as you meet his eyes.

You can tell he’s trying to be gentle, especially after having gotten a bit rough the last two times, but you like that side of him, and you’re in the mood for more… Arching your back slightly, you moan his name without breaking eye contact, your voice cracking slightly into a whimper.

He releases a deep exhale, groaning as his hips snap forward again, earning another loud moan from you and encouraging him to move faster. “Is zhis vhat you vant, liebling?”

You try to steady yourself, but having nothing to grip onto as your hips press harder into the towel, one of your palms flat against the counter and the other against the mirror, your lips parted in a continuous stream of moans. “Yes! Fuck, Edward…” Your eyes screw shut, another loud moan escaping before you can continue, “Edward, you feel so good.”

With a low groan, he slides one of his hands up along your back, slowing his movements to grip your shoulder and coax you up. “I vant you to look at me, liebling, I like seeing your eyes…” He mutters, bringing your back almost flush against his chest as his hand wraps around your throat, his other hand still gripping your hip as his eyes meet yours through the mirror, his lips ghosting along your ear and then your jaw as he starts slowly moving again.

You grip the wrist of his hand at your throat, your other hand holding onto the counter, so you don’t lean too far forward as you try to keep your eyes open through the pleasure.

He hums in approval, his breath hot against your cheek as his hips snap forward, his eyes sticking to the mirror, watching as you gasp and grip his wrist tighter, your nails digging in a bit.

This only encourages him, his hips thrusting forward again, harder this time, earning a louder moan. He bits his bottom lip, shifting his grip on your throat and groaning against your cheek with every snap of his hips, clearly enjoying watching you fall apart at the seams into a fit of moans.

“My beautiful liebling…” He mutters, his breath hot along the side of your face as he trails kisses down your neck to your shoulder before returning his gaze to the mirror, watching as your eyes screw shut again and your legs start to shake.

He slows slightly, but you whimper and meet his eyes, “Don’t stop… please, Edward…”

With a deep groan his hips thrust forward again, slamming into you as he shifts his grip along your throat so that your back is completely flush against his chest, his face resting alongside your as he picks up the pace and watches you in the mirror.

You nearly scream his name, your chest heaving in more shallow breaths as you dig your nails into his wrist, clinging onto him for sanity and feeling the warmth curl down deep into your toes. Body tensing, you reach your other hand back to tangle in his hair, earning another groan from him as he nuzzles his face into your touch, his eyes rolling back and his jaw clenching before that familiar guttural groan rips from his lips and his thrusts falter and slow to a stop.

He pants, his chest heaving, both of you desperately trying to catch your breath as you lean forward to steady yourselves on the sturdy and solid countertop, knowing neither of your legs can hold themselves right now.

His hands slide down your back, and with a few deep breaths, he wraps an arm around your waist to pull your back flush against him again, pressing gentle kisses along your shoulder, up your neck, and to the side of your head. “I don’t zhink I can go anymore tonight, liebling. I am… so drained.”

With a short laugh, you turn to face him, pressing a light kiss to his lips before moving away from him to the shower. The water had plenty of time to heat up, so you step in immediately and hold the door open for him to join you, his hands moving to your face to slowly press kisses along your temple before reluctantly moving into the hot water.


	29. Are You Really Back?

Edward’s stirring wakes you, his body twitching slightly as he mutters in his sleep, his brow creasing and chest heaving in shallow breaths.

“Edward.” You gently lean over, running the fingers of one of your hands back through his hair to coax him slowly from whatever dream he may be having; it didn’t seem good. He mutters again in German, but you can’t quite make anything out. “Hey,” You caress his cheek, speaking a little louder to draw him back to reality, “Edward… Wake up, babe, it’s just a dream.”

Jolting upright, his eyes wide and searching the room, his chest heaves more even as he seems to calm and realize where he is. Slowly, his shoulders relax and he leans forward, his elbows resting at his raised knees and hands covering his face.

Hesitantly, you reach out to place a hand at his back, still unsure if he was fully back or not.

He jumps slightly, his head whipping around before his gaze finds you and his entire body seems to melt. “Liebling…”

Without warning he almost tackles you, wrapping his arms around you and making you fall to lay back against the bed again, his lips pressing a lingering kiss to your temple.

“Are you alright?” You reach up to push him slightly, making him lift up enough to see his face, your hand sliding to his cheek.

With a sigh of relief, his lips widen into a broad grin. “Ja, liebling. It vas just a bad dream.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Lips pursing, he glances away briefly as if thinking to himself before meeting your eyes again. “I don’t zhink you vould like it.”

Tilting your head, you quirk a brow at him. “Why wouldn’t I like it? What’s wrong?”

He sighs again, lowering enough to rest his forehead against yours. “You are here now, und ve are togezher. Zhis is all zhat matters, my love.”

Your heart sinks to the pit lower in your stomach, leaving an empty and aching feeling in its place. Even knowing he forgives you can’t possibly negate the guilt you feel for putting him through all that pain. You had thought it was for the best at the time, but knowing he still has nightmares about it… makes you hate yourself. “I’m so sorry, Edward…”

Leaning up a little, his nose brushing playfully against yours as his lips turn up in a smile once more, he brings one of his hands up to gingerly trail his knuckles along your cheek. “Do not apologize, liebling. You came back to me, und I undershtand vhat you did; I really do.” He notices your eyes drifting away and opens his hand to caress along your jaw, forcing you to meet his eyes. “I do not hold anger for you, liebling. I’m only happy zhat you are here vizh me again… Zhe dreams vill go avay eventually, und until zhen, zhere is nozhing better zhan to vake up to your beautiful face to calm meine nerves. Ja?”

Nodding softly, you feel his nose brush against yours again, a light chuckle parting his lips before he presses a gentle kiss to yours.

You stay like that for a few moments, holding each other, sharing soft kisses, muttering your absolute adoration for one another. Unfortunately, a quick glance to the clock reminds both of you that there’s still work to be done.

The light of the bathroom assaults your eyes as you flip the switch, earning a low groan in protest from Edward who trails begrudgingly behind you. “Vhy must ve be up so early?” He mumbles.

With a short laugh, you turn on the sink and warm up the water to wash your face. “Well, first off, it’s 9 a.m. and that’s definitely not early. Second, there’s a lot we need to get done today and most every is probably already out at the warehouse.”

Eyes still squinting against the light, he leans over the other sink, quickly rinsing his face in the cold water and toweling off before turning to you, his arms folding across his chest as he leans his hip against the counter. “It feels early to me, because a certain shomeone decided to keep me up all night.”

Toweling off your own face, you glance up to meet his eyes, finding a crooked smirk plastered across his face and immediately feeling your own lips twitch up. “Oh, so you’re blaming me?”

“Ja.” He nods, chuckling softly. “You are alvays eager und who am I to deny my love vhat she vants?”

“So,” You cross your own arms, mirroring his casual lean against the counter, “That’s how you’re framing this, huh?”

Chuckling again, he shrugs. “Vell, I shuppose I vas zhe needy one zhis time.”

“ ** _This_** time?” Your grin widens.

He shifts his weight, standing upright and dropping his arms before moving forward to wrap them around you, one of his hands caressing your cheek. “I can’t help it, liebling. You bring out zhe neediness in me alvays.”

You press a light kiss to his lips, running your fingers back through his hair to correct the few misplaced bits. “Well, I like it.”

“Ja?”

“Yep.” You smile again and press another quick kiss to his lips before moving away. “We need to get a move on though, babe.”

Both dressing rather quickly, you opt to bring food with you to eat on the drive over. It’s very likely that everyone had already gotten started on bringing in the rest of the supplies on the list, and were potentially waiting on the two of you to get things moving along. You grab your bag and motion to Gaius, allowing him out the door first as Edward holds it open for the both of you. His hand smacks your ass as you walk past him, and you cast an equally playful grin at him over your shoulder.

It’s a short drive to the warehouse, but you find your assumptions to be correct: Zack stands at one of the bay doors, directing the incoming supplies and talking with Dempsey before he notices the truck and recognizes you and Edward inside. With a smile, they both wave, making their way over to you as you park and exit the truck, waiting for Gaius to hop out and follow before making your way to meet them.

“Morning!” Zack calls out, a slight skip in his step as he reaches you in the middle and you all walk up to the building together. He fishes around in his pockets briefly before pulling out two cellphones and hands them to you. “Finally got around to ordering these from storage, Nik and Tank have been figuring theirs our but Tak didn’t seem to keen on his yet.”

One of the phones automatically gets shoved into your own pocket, and you extend the other to Edward, who stares at it blankly as you all come to a halt at the open bay door where the supplies were all being filtered through.

“Und vhat do I do vizh zhis?”

“I’ll teach you to use it later.” You offer it closer to him, to which he shrugs slightly and takes the phone.

Pocketing it, he scans the warehouse floor, already shifting into his authoritative demeanor. “Vhat have ve missed zhis morning?”

Zack speaks up, motioning with a limp hand across the entire place before placing both at his hips. “Not much, we’ve just been finishing bringing in all the supplies and trying our best to keep it organized. We wanted to give y’all a chance to rest and spend some time together, and we didn’t really need help yet, so Tank and I have just been directing shipments.”

Edward nods curtly before he catches you watching him, he returns your smile and wraps an arm around your waist to bring you closer and presses a lingering kiss to your lips.

Parting slightly, but keeping you flush with his arm at your lower back, he lifts his head again to scan the area, watching intently as everyone moves things around to get an idea of where everything currently stood and if anything productive could be done yet. Or, if you’d have to spend another day shifting around supplies until the important components could be found, and the actual work of assembling everything could begin.

Dempsey’s eyes seem to catch both of your attention at the same time, both glancing over to meet his gaze. 

“Sorry.” He clears his throat and shifts his weight to his other leg, shaking his head briefly. “Just really weird seeing you like this, Richtofen.”

Edward tilts his head. “Und vhy is zhat, Dempsey?”

“Well,” Dempsey motions between the two of you and then shrugs, “I mean… You just always seemed kinda cold. Almost like you actively avoided caring about people, except that Maxis guy, who I saw you hug once – that was actually pretty weird to see at first.” He shifts his weight back to the other leg again. “Then to see you now; affectionate and gentle. Just didn’t think you it in ya I guess.”

Edward quirks a brow, turning slightly to face him more fully, but still keeping you flush against his side. “You make it shound like I don’t have emotions, Dempsey. As if you zhought me to be incapable of humanity entirely.”

“Not incapable.” Dempsey glances between the two of you, seeming to search for his next words carefully. “Maybe just reluctant?

Edward purses his lips, his gaze lowering to the ground briefly.

Dempsey shoves his hands down into his front pockets uncomfortably. “Listen, doc, I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m happy for you, really, I am. It’s just a shock for us to see you so… in love? That’s not a bad thing though.”

Edward meets his eyes again, a small smile briefly flickering across his features. “I know, Dempsey. I zhink it vas a shock even for me.”

Zack gives a half laugh, half snort, before motioning to you. “Don’t even get me started on her.”

Dempsey perks up, a sly grin pulling at his lips. “No way, this little firecracker had a cold streak in her too?”

“Oh, like you wouldn’t believe.” Zack chuckles and all eyes fall on you. “We had a running bet around the compound any time some poor guy would get the courage to ask her out: everyone would guess how long it would take before he either gave up or she would send him away in tears.”

“Hey,” You speak up, “That was **_one_** guy, and that makes it sound like I made him cry on purpose.”

Zack holds up his hands defensively, all three men chuckling. “Alright, alright. You always tried to let them down easy, but I never thought I’d see you with someone again, not after…” His smile falters, his gaze casting down as he clears his throat and then looks up again to meet your eyes, glancing quickly to Edward and back before shaking his head. “That’s a story for another day, I think.”

Edward glances to you, and you try to offer a reassuring smile, but see the worry in his eyes as his brows draw together slightly. Before he can open his mouth to speak, Zack comes in for the save and suggests that Edward help make sure all the supplies had been properly organized so that when the most important pieces finally arrived everyone could smoothly transition directly into assembly.

Luckily, this peaks Edward’s interest immediately. He presses a gentle kiss to your temple and jogs off behind Zack, leaving you and Dempsey standing at the opening.

Dempsey cautiously steps closer, tucking his head slightly to catch your gaze before standing straight again, your eyes meeting to see his forehead crease in concern. “You wanna talk about it?”

You offer another soft smile, knowing it doesn’t quite meet your eyes, but shake your head anyway. “I think I need to talk to Edward first. It’s not something I intended to keep as a secret, it’s just one of those things that I don’t like talking about; that I like to forget happened entirely.”

He nods knowingly. “I’ve got a few of those… and so does Richtofen. I’m sure, with how he feels about you, he’ll comfort you in any way he can whenever you’re ready to share that pain with him.”

Another smile tugs briefly at your lips, bringing a hint of glimmer to your eyes this time as you turn to watch Edward speaking enthusiastically to Zack over the table of blueprints. “I just hope he doesn’t see me any differently…”


	30. The Past

The day seems to drag on, your mind continuously wondering off as you contemplate just how to approach the conversation with Edward. It won’t be easy… the only people who really know that part of your story only know it because they were there to witness it all unfold. Zack, and a handful of others who had been there with you from the early days, are the only ones who truly know the intimate details; others simply know to never ask about it.

Even though you never intended on keeping anything from him, you find yourself genuinely worried about how he may see you afterwards. Would he still want someone like you? Would he still love you so unconditionally? Would he regret his trust in you? Would he tell the others? Would they all hate you? Would he pity you?

With a sigh, you clench your eyes shut and pinch the bridge of your nose, feeling a headache coming on at the swirling echo of voices within your own head.

No.

Edward loves you, and has been able to share himself with you, so he will obviously accept you in the same way.

But…

What if?

There’s no point in stressing about it now, you won’t be able to talk to him until you get home tonight, and there’s still so much work to be done here. Your thoughts scatter, broken bits and pieces of information that scurry away as you try to put them back together, blurring again into a mess of insecurity and nerves.

Zack places a gentle hand on your shoulder, causing you to jump in surprise. “Hey, woah, calm down there.” He chuckles. “You alright? You’ve kinda just been standing here staring off into nothingness for a while.”

Nodding curtly, you stand up straighter, attempting a meager smile. “I’m fine.”

He folds his arms across his chest. “I’ve known you long enough, I’d think you’d just tell me what’s on your mind by now.”

You sigh again, shaking your head and feeling your brows knit together as you cast a glance across the warehouse to briefly watch Edward. “What do I even tell him?”

Zack shifts his weight to lean against the table, half sitting, and pats the surface next to him, waiting for you to join him before continuing. “I didn’t mean to bring it up in front of him like that, I assumed you told him already… with how close you two are. I mean I haven’t heard you say the ‘L’ word in ages.”

A short laugh escapes your lips, a genuine smile crinkling the edge of your eyes as you meet his gaze. “The ‘L’ word?”

He smirks in response, shaking his head. “You know what I mean. I’ve heard the two of you, telling each other you LOVE each other all the time, being so sweet it makes everyone around you sick to their stomachs. It’s pretty disgusting actually.”

Rolling your eyes, you playfully nudge his arm with your elbow. “Yeah, I know, we’re grotesquely cute.”

He drapes a comforting arm across your shoulders. “You really are. I’m happy for you…” He trails off for a moment, seeming to think on his next words before speaking again. “I’m happy for both of you, but I think you should tell him as soon as possible. We uh… We spent a lot of time together while… you were gone.” He clears his throat and shifts a little to pull you closer, his arm tightening in a sort of side hug. “I told him that he could come talk to me whenever he was ready, and one day, he did. He wanted to know more about you.”

Glancing up to meet his eyes, you quirk a brow. “Me?”

Chuckling softly, he nods sarcastically. “In case you haven’t noticed, the man kinda has a thing for you. He wanted to know more, hear old stories, learn your routine with Gaius so he could take care of him better, even the mundane things like your favorite food or favorite color. I think he even kept a journal, like a running letter to you, to help him cope. I gave him a few of our old pictures to keep in it, that really seemed to make him happy at the time.” He smiles to himself, thinking back on the memory. “I don’t think you realize how much you mean to him.”

“What if that changes?” You whisper under your breath, still somewhat unable to fully utter the words aloud. “What if he… sees me differently… after I tell him everything? What if-“

“Hey,” he squeezes his arm tighter again, “Do you know why he spent so much time leading ops? Or why he came to talk to me every day? Why he had such a hard time when you first showed back up?”

You shake your head softly in response, waiting for him to continue as you drop your eyes to the ground, fiddling with a piece of dirt stuck under one of your nails as you try to concentrate on his words rather than your own insecurities.

“He wanted to make you proud.” He nudges you, waiting for you to look up and meet his eyes again before indulging you in further details. “I’m serious, he was so worried about letting you down, like he would disappoint you if he didn’t try his best. Honestly… that first day… I could see it in his eyes; the emptiness. I've seen that look before... you know the look I'm talking about... I was really scared he would do something stupid, but the moment I reminded him that the reason you were willing to sacrifice yourself was to **_save_** everyone, and that it would all be in vain if he gave up… he seemed different. He still grieved, of course, but he found ways to keep your memory alive, and once he started visiting me, he seemed to leave a little happier after each conversation.”

“That almost makes it worse.” You mumble, feeling your shoulders droop. “Like he has me on this pedestal… When he finds out what I did…”

Zack sighs and watches for a few moments, chewing at the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit he developed when deep in thought. “Listen,” he finally speaks, “we’ve been over this a thousand times, but I’m gonna say it again since you seem to need reminding, okay?”

He seems to wait for you response, but you stay silent.

“Okay.” He continues on anyway. “What happened was not your fault. You suffered more than anyone, and you’ve continuously thrown yourself in harms way to try to make up for what you **_think_** you did. You’ve grieved long enough, blamed yourself long enough. It’s time to move on, to be happy. We have enough shit to deal with here, there’s no point in adding more weight on your shoulders when it’s not necessary. It **_wasn’t_** your fault.”

Sniffling softly, you rub at one of your eyes, trying to prevent the building tears from progressing any further. “But it was, Zack. I should’ve done something, and I didn’t, and …” You shake your head. “What if he doesn’t like who I am anymore, after I tell him?”

“I think,” He squeezes you again before standing upright to survey the progress across the building, “That you don’t give Ed enough credit. The guy has been through some major shit, and I’m sure he’s capable of seeing past what, on the surface, is a horrible story, down to the truth of what really happened.” His eyes fall on you again, his hand grabbing your arm to tug you up into a full hug. “He’s madly in love with you, and you’re a good person. Just tell him the truth, the **_whole_** truth.”

“Yeah.” You mumble against his chest before looking up to meet his eyes, his several inches of height difference feeling foreign after spending so much time with Edward.

He ruffles the hair at the top of your head, earning an annoyed groan from you as you wiggle out of his grip and hastily run your fingers back through the now tangled mess of frizzy floof atop your skull, and prances off with an accomplished grin before you can retaliate.

Within a few seconds, you manage to fix your hair, your gaze drifting back to the warehouse floor and immediately finding Edward. A small crew listens intently at his every word, though he’s too far for you to hear, his arms motioning back and forth as they nod along in understanding.

You find yourself smiling again. Though you aren’t remotely looking forward to the talk, you do feel better after hearing Zack’s take on the whole situation.

But, there’s a reason you don’t tell anyone. Monsters don’t like sharing their transformation stories, their origins; what made them shift away from the darkness. Monsters rarely get second chances, and yours had already been used up. Would you get a third?


	31. Confessions

Edward kicks off his boots and shrugs out of his vest, stretching his arms wide and popping his head side to side as he walks toward the bathroom, calling over his shoulder along the way, “Coming, liebling?”

Snapping back to reality, you trail after him, following the line of discarded clothing in his wake.

He tests the water before shedding the last layer to step inside the shower, holding the door open as you quickly undress to join him. “Is everyzhing alright, meine love?”

You nod softly, offering a small smile as you slide your arms around his waist and rest your forehead against his, closing your eyes and enjoying the heat cascading down your skin as he backs you into the stream of water. Inhaling with a hiss, his entire body stiffens briefly, squeezing you tighter and making you chuckle.

“Still not a fan of the hot water?”

“Nein,” he mutters, his voice straining along with the vein in neck. “I do not zhink I vill ever get used to it, zhough… I zhink you are vorth zhe shcalding, liebling.”

Rolling your eyes, you lean your head back to run your fingers through your hair underneath the water. “I would hardly call it scalding,” you reach for the shampoo, “I think you’re just being a bit dramatic.”

“Dramatic?” He chuckles. “Me?” His hands slide down your sides to rest at your lower back and hip, keeping you flush against him. A small pool of water collecting between your bodies where your chest meets his catching his attention. “You vords vound me, liebling.”

You open your eyes after rinsing the lather, expecting to meet his, but seeing only his lower lip drawn between his teeth as he takes in every inch of your bare skin. Clearing your throat playfully does the trick. His eyes dart up, his lower lip slowly sliding out as it pulls tight in a sly smirk.

“If I didn’t know any better,” you tilt your head and quirk a brow, “I’d think you were ogling me there, doctor.”

One of his brows twitch slightly, his smirk broadening, the creases along the edges of his mouth deepening further. “Doctor, hm?”

Rolling your eyes again, you spin to shift him underneath the water, “That’s what you are, isn’t it?” Your fingers trail up through the back of his hair, lathering the shampoo and massaging his scalp.

He leans into your touch, “Ja, but maybe I just like hearing you shay it.”

“Say that you’re a doctor?”

Shutting his eyes, he leans his head back and lifts his hands to rinse himself, “You know vhat I mean.” He leans further back, getting the last suds out and exposing his torso entirely. Running a hand down over his face, he straightens, his abs contracting with a soft chuckle as he feels your hands trailing along his skin. “Und veren’t you just accusing **_ME_** of ogling?”

“I’m not ogling,” you flatten your hand along his abs, sliding your hand up his chest, “I’m **_fondling_** , doctor; there’s a difference.”

“You are testing me, liebling.” His hands caress your face along your jaw, pressing a light kiss to your lips. “But, I zhink we have shomezhing to discuss before we get too… enthusiashtic… ja?”

You nod slowly. The entire day had been leading up to this, and yet, you still have no idea what to say to him, or what to expect as his response.

Both of you dry and dress, him in a pair of sweatpants, and you in an oversized shirt; together, you make one pajama set!

The thought brings a small grin to your face, but you shake it off and sit on the bed next to Edward, getting situated for what is sure to be one of the hardest talks of your entire life… This isn’t a time for humor.

“You don’t have to tell me,” he breaks the silence, his hand wrapping around yours, “if you don’t vant to, or if you aren’t ready.”

“No.” Squeezing his hand, you turn to face him more, shaking your head and taking a deep breath. “I want to… I need to… it’s just hard.”

He nods curtly, rubbing small, gentle circles along the back of your hand with his thumb. “Just take it shlow zhen, liebling. I’m here, und ve have all night.”

With another deep breath, your eyes drift downward, your brows knitting together as you recall the tragic events at the beginning of the infection – roughly 2 years prior.

\----

You can feel the sting of your lungs contracting, the humid summer air thick as you and your fiancé Henry trudge up the steep embankment. Every fiber of your being ached for a break, but you couldn’t risk stopping, not with the uncertainty of what may lie around every corner. He makes it to the top, offering a hand down to help pull you the rest of the way up.

A large building rests just below, nestled in what seems to be an undisturbed little valley, away from the main city and the chaos that was now burning buildings and a growing number of undead. Your stomach growls again, a dull pain radiating from the hollow pit; it had been 2 days since either of you had eaten anything.

“There,” he points his finger at the edge of the building, “that looks like it would be some sort of cafeteria, right?”

Before you can even think to agree, he’s already skidding down haphazardly towards the building. “Henry!” You call out, careful not to shout too loud.

He doesn’t seem to hear you, but he does stop long enough for you to catch up before hastily continuing on in a light jog. With hunger as a driving force, you can’t blame him; it’s been hard to think straight for a while now, and the possibility of a meal makes you giddily overzealous.

The door opens without issue; no locks; no blockades; no guards; nothing.

Henry releases a deep breath, a broad grin on his face as he turns to look at you before continuing inside. The lights are off, but a small amount of daylight filters through the dirty windows, giving a dull illumination and allowing you to move through the cabinets quickly. As luck would have it, there seems to be more than what even both of your backpacks can carry. Hastily, you fill them to the brim, and turn to make your leave before any potential residents can discover your presence.

However, a low moaning sound from outside stops you dead in your tracks.

Henry moves to the window, wiping away a small circle of grime with the side of his hand to peer through. “It’s a herd.” He hisses, motioning hurriedly for you to make your way out the door, his footsteps following close behind.

“They must have been tailing us.” You breathe, your heart already pounding again as you make it to stand at the top of the embankment.

The undead quickly descend on the building, some funneling in the open door where you had just left, and others breaking windows to gain entrance. A loud scream stops you in your tracks before you can turn to leave, your eyes wide as your gaze darts to Henry.

“What the hell was that?”

He pauses to listen, seeming to hold his breath.

Several more voices simultaneously sound out from within the building. “We have to do something!” You tug at his shirt sleeve, desperately trying to make him look you in the eyes, but he seems affixed to the building.

With a deep breath, he closes his eyes briefly, and then fishes around in his pockets to find his knife.

“Wait,” you grab his backpack, holding him in place, “you can’t go in there, not with just a **_knife_**! They’ll rip you apart as soon as they see you.”

“What do you expect me to do?” He throws his hands up and shoves the knife back in his pocket, watching as the undead flood the building. “We can’t just leave them to die like this, we don’t even know how many people are in there.”

“We wouldn’t be much help, Henry…” You begrudgingly admit, tugging at his bag to pull him further away. “They’re gonna notice us if we don’t leave soon.”

“The undead?” He follows along, his gaze cast downward. “Or the people?”

\----

“We just… left them there to die.” Your eyes focus on a loose thread at the hem of your shirt as you pluck at it aimlessly, wanting to curl up within yourself and forget everything that had happened. “We found out later, that it had been an orphanage….” Tears well up along the brim of your eyes, threatening to spill over before you wipe them with the back of your hand. “Henry wanted to help them, even if it meant he’d die trying, and I just wanted to save our own skins. We didn’t know them, so what would it matter right? No one was helping us, so why would we help?”

Edward remains silent.

“We didn’t know how many died exactly… but after a while, we went back to look for more food when we had a large enough group to risk the trip; when we were more experienced.” You sniffle and hold back the sob threatening to creep up your throat, the aching lump growing steadily as you continue. “We um… We found a few bodies… but we assumed most had turned. After we realized that-“ the sob attempts to work its way up again, forcing you to swallow thickly and take a steadying breath- “after we realized that we had let all those kids die… well, we took it different ways. I wanted to make sure I was never helpless again, and could always be the one to run towards the fight instead of away; Henry …”

He shifts slightly at your side, but you can’t bring yourself to meet his gaze, not yet.

“Henry couldn’t live with the guilt,” the sob breaks free, bringing a few tears with it before you have the chance to wipe them all away. “I found him about 3 weeks later, hanging from the ceiling fan in our living room, a short note on the counter saying: ‘ _We could’ve helped them_ ’. Just like that,” you sniffle again, shaking your head and clenching your eyes shut, “just like that, he was gone, and all of it was my fault. All of it.”

Edward squeezes your hand, whispering softly, “Vill you please look at me?”

You feel another sob rake through your body and bring your knees up, wrapping your arms around your legs to burry your face, unable to face him after all. How could he still love you when your fiancé took his own life rather than spend another day living with what you did? How could anyone? How could you have ever expected to be allowed a happy ending after the choices you had made? The lives you ruined.

“Liebling…” He mutters, his arms tucking along your back and under your legs to pull you across his lap and hold you close, his lips pressing lightly to your temple. “Liebling, please don’t cry, it is all in zhe past.”

“I don’t want you,” you sniffle and cling to him, wiping your eyes again as a fresh wave of tears flow, “to hate me.”

Pressing another kiss to your temple, he gingerly runs his fingers through your hair, coaxing you back enough to meet your red eyes, his brows knitting together. “Liebling, how could I ever hate zhat vhich I love so desperately?”

Sniffling again, you move to lower your eyes, but he caresses your face to hold it in place.

“I’m so, so very shorry zhat happened to you. Und,” he wipes your cheek, “I am sorry zhat you lost shomeone zhat you loved in such a horrible vay… but it vas not your fault, und I don’t zhink anyone vould disagree vizh me in shaying zhat zhere is nozhing you could have done.”

“I could’ve helped them.” You disagree, shaking your head. “I could’ve done **_something_** , or at least **_tried_**. But I just talked him into running away.”

He sighs and leans his forehead against yours. “You vould have died trying, liebling, und zhen I vould not be holding you right now.” One of his hands tuck the stray hairs behind your ear. “Und I zhink zhat you have more zhan done your part in saving people, und learning how to help zhem since zhat moment, ja?”

“It still doesn’t excuse what happened, that I-“

“Ve all make bad choices, liebling,” he pulls back to look you in the eyes again, “isn’t zhat vhat you told me? Zhat it’s vhat ve do moving forvard zhat matters most?”

Another tear trails down along your cheek, your bottom lip quivering.

“Liebling…” His shoulders deflate, his eyes searching yours. “Bitte, my love, I know zhat you loved him, und zhat you miss him, but you are here vizh me now, und you have done so much good. Isn’t zhat vhat matters?”

“Edward,” you crumple, seeing the water brimming in his own eyes, “I loved him, yes, but that was a different me, a lifetime ago now. I changed so much, and even if he were still around, I can promise you that, as great a person as he was, no one has ever made me believe in soulmate until I met you.” You sniffle and wipe your eyes, the ache in your chest slowly subsiding. “I know the present is what matters, I just… I’ve been so scared that you would see me differently or hate me for what I did.”

“Mein liebste,” he smiles softly, “my soulmate…” his hands gently squeeze and bring you closer to press a light kiss to your lips before meeting your eyes again. “I love you more zhan anyzhing, und nozhing could ever make me hate you. My life is infinitely better vizh you in it, und I can shay zhat vizh absholute certainty.”

His thumb gently wipes away the fresh tear at your cheek, his lips pressing to yours again in a short, but deep kiss. “I was so scared to tell you…”

Nodding softly, he leans back gently, keeping you flush to lay on top of him. “I zhink,” he kisses you again, “zhat after vhat I have done, und having you still accept me…” another kiss, “zhat you should have known better zhan to vorry, liebling. I’m not going anyvhere, und nozhing can make me shtop loving you. Ja?”

A soft smile tugs at the corner of your lips as you nod curtly, his own lips parting in a relieved chuckle.

“No more tears now,” he lightly drags his thumb across your bottom lip, “your shmile is too beautiful to hide behind zhat sadness, liebling.”


	32. Sunsets

You don’t remember falling asleep, but the worry and stress you had endured all day, along with your breakdown while explaining everything to Edward must have exhausted you. The bed feels warm, but still seems… lacking somehow.

A stiff stretch as you sprawl out reveals only Gaius’ furry body. He must have crawled up to join you at some point, his back flush against your side as he reluctantly opens his eyes and yawns.

“Edward?” You call out, sitting up and scanning the room.

No response.

The clock glows bright in the dark room, the lack of windows blocking out all other signs of time as the blue numbers indicate 1 p.m. You hadn’t slept this much since… well, since you initially met Edward. It felt like just yesterday, while also managing to feel like a lifetime ago; funny how that never quite makes sense until you experience it for yourself.

After dressing and brushing your teeth, you grab your phone and swipe your thumb across the screen, seeing Edward’s contact info pop up. It brings a faint smile to your face, the ringing in your ear echoing slightly before you notice the vibrations coming from the dresser. With a sigh, you end the call and swipe across Zack’s contact instead, grabbing Edward’s phone from its resting place and pocketing it as you and Gaius walk out the door.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Zack chimes, “how was your hibernation?”

“Funny,” you roll your eyes, knowing he can hear it in your voice as he chuckles in response, “Is Edward with you? He left his phone at home.”

“Yeah, um, listen…” He mumbles something away from the phone, as if covering it with his hand to speak softly to someone beside him. “Um, we pretty much got everything covered here today, you can just rest up or go to the gym. Maybe take Gaius for a long walk? I’m sure he’d enjoy that!”

Pausing at the bottom of the steps, you glance down to Gaius, seeing his head tilt up at you as he sits to wait patiently. “Is everything alright? I can be there in like 5 minutes.”

“Everything’s fine, it’s great.” He tries to reassure you, but something in his voice is just… off. You briefly recognize Edward’s voice in the background before Zack clears his throat, blocking exactly what was said. “So, we’re just finishing up a few things and getting started on the building process. Your German lover boy has everything under control, you can just take the day off, you deserve some time to yourself anyway. See ya later!”

You can’t let him cut the call short, you need to stall him just a while longer. “Wait!” He’s a terrible liar, if you can just keep him talking, he’ll spill everything in no time. “Zack, I told him last night.”

“Yeah…” He sighs, his voice lowering and a brief shuffle sounding through the phone as he seems to walk away to be alone before continuing. “I uh, I heard about that.”

“You two talked about it already?”

“Yeah,” he lets out another sigh and you can picture his signature lip chewing contemplation as the silence draws longer, “I asked him if you were alright; when he showed up without you this morning everyone was really worried. He said he wanted to let you sleep, that you had a really hard time going over everything again, and that he thought it would be better to just give you the day.”

“I see…” You’re glad they’re getting along so well, you really are, but you wish Zack would just blurt out whatever was bothering him. Though, as you glance around and feel the wind tickle the loose strands of hair across your face, you warm to the idea of having the day off. “Just… call me if you need anything, ok?”

“Of course,” he breathes in relief, his voice already picking back up, “Just don’t push too hard today, yeah? Take advantage and let your body rest for once.”

“Doctor’s orders!” Edward’s voice sounds from somewhere in the distance, barely audible through the phone.

Zack chuckles, “Did you hear that?”

“I heard him,” a brief smile flashes across your face, quickly replaced by knitted brows, “I’ll see y’all later, and please be careful. Don’t let him push too hard either, Zack.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” the smirk in his voice is apparent, the slight eye roll already visible in your mind, “We’ll get him home to you in one piece.”

The call ends, leaving you to pocket your phone and glance around the empty street, another breeze rustling through the leaves and bringing the first hint of the fall season.

Gaius is all too happy to just stroll the compound; a rare opportunity to take in the progress you’ve made as a group at a leisurely pace. Many people wave, or stop you to talk and catch up, leaving you with a content grin at the sense of community fostered here. It helps you to remember what’s worth fighting for, and that all of this is worth what has been sacrificed; saving these people has been your mission for so long, and it’s saved you in return. Without this place, you wouldn’t have been able to find a direction after what had happened or been able to pull yourself from that dark place in your own mind. You would’ve never met Edward or known what love really should be.

Henry… was a good man, but you can honestly say, looking back, that he wasn’t at all who you thought he was. People changed during these times; some for the better, some not. He couldn’t handle the new way of life, and he blamed you for that, but Edward… Edward made you believe in yourself again, made you feel strong, capable, and loved beyond measure.

Your grin broadens as you take a seat on a lone bench to watch the sunset over the wall, the cascade of colors reflecting off the small lake at the center of the compound. Gaius sprawls out across the grass, his eyes blinking slower until they close entirely, letting the last rays of sun warm his fur.

Everything seems to be working out perfectly.

The ring of your phone startles you slightly, Zack’s name flashing across the screen as you swipe to answer. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he greets in return, his voice still somewhat low and uncertain, “Um, we just got back.”

“Cool,” you snap towards Gaius, drawing his attention as you stand and move back toward the walkway, “We’ll get started on our way back, shouldn’t be too long.”

“Alright, um…” he sighs, muttering something off to the side again, “Just come up to your apartment when you get back, I think there’s something we need to talk about; all 3 of us.”


	33. It wasn't your fault

The walk home seems to take ages, your mind racing with what could possibly warrant needing all 3 of you to sit down for a talk. Had something happened? Is this what Zack was being weird about?

Your apartment door looms in front of you, your hand hesitating above the handle before stepping inside.

Zack sits atop your dresser, Edward leaning against the wall nearby, both of their attentions drawn as you enter. Edward wraps his arms around you, pressing a lingering kiss to your temple before guiding you further inside. You both lean against the bedframe, facing Zack as he shifts somewhat uncomfortably, opening his mouth and closing it several times before finally speaking.

“So,” he starts, his gaze meeting yours before darting to Edward, “We wanted to sit down and talk a little bit about what happened.”

You stiffen, the hairs at the back of your neck bristling. “Why?”

He chews at his lip, shaking his head softly as his eyes move back and forth between the two of you. “I hate to be the moderator here, but I needed to know that you told him the **_whole_** truth… so I asked… and you didn’t. You left out a very key part of the story in what that note said.”

“That’s not important,” your chest tightens making it harder to breathe, the room feeling smaller by the minute.

“You kept that note for a **_year_**.” His voice rises, his arms flopping unceremoniously as he gestures vaguely. “I’d say that’s a pretty big fucking deal. You let his words torture you, and you can’t tell me that isn’t an important part what happened.”

“It doesn’t matter…” Your gaze drops to the floor, arms crossing over your chest as you shake your head and try to focus on each breath. “I let that go, now can we please just not talk about it?”

Edward shifts at your side, one of his arms wrapping around your waist, his other hand tucking under your chin to coax you into meeting his eyes. His brows furrow, his hand gently sliding along your jaw to caress your face before he pulls you against his chest. “Maybe ve shouldn’t press zhis, she isn’t ready to talk about it.”

“No,” Zack shakes his head, “Ed, she needs to face what happened or she’s gonna keep running towards death every time it presents itself.”

“I zhink she has learned her lesson vizh zhat.” He mutters softly, pressing a light kiss to your temple.

“What if she hasn’t?” Zack pushes adamantly, gripping the edge of the dresser. “What if she goes on with this self-sacrifice bullshit and hurts herself again? If she really let it go, then why is it still so hard for her to say what happened?”

“I’m standing right here…” You glare at him from the protection of Edward’s arms. “If you have something to say, just say it and be done.”

He sighs and shakes his head, his eyes glistening slightly. “I just can’t lose my best friend again, and I have this feeling in my gut that if we don’t talk about this… then you’re still gonna run out there with some point to prove, and then Ed and I will be right back where we were. Do you really want that to happen? Is that really more important than just hearing us out and dealing with the problem?”

Edward’s silence seems to confirm his agreement, leaving you with a heavy pit in your stomach as you nod softly. “I’ll try to listen.”

“You can’t just listen,” Zack sighs, running a hand down over his face, “I haven’t told Ed yet, I think you need to be the one to do that.”

Your body stiffens again, but Edward rubs soothing circles at the small of your back, pressing another kiss to your temple and then your cheek. “I vould like to know, leibling, but if it is too painful…” He pulls back enough to meet your eyes, caressing your cheek tenderly, “I von’t force you to share it vizh me.”

“No,” you shake your head, “I should’ve just told you last night… I’m sorry.” You meet his eyes again, seeing them soften as he offers a small smile.

“I undershtand, liebling.”

“The note,” Zack interrupts, prompting you to quit stalling, “What all did the note say.”

You shift away from Edward, leaning against the bedframe again to face Zack. Reluctantly, you meet his eyes and take a shaky breath, exhaling slowly to steady yourself. “The note that Henry left didn’t just say ‘ ** _We could’ve helped them_** _’_ … It um…” You take another breath, dropping your gaze to the floor as Edward’s hand lightly caresses your back. “It also said-“ the words catch in your throat and you clench your eyes against the sting of building tears. With a sniffle, you press on, keeping your eyes shut and hoping to block out their presence, as if it would somehow make the sentence easier to say. “It said _‘ **You let them die** ’_.”

“What else?” Zack presses, his voice causing you to flinch as you grip your arms tighter, clutching onto yourself. “What else did it say?”

“I don’t zhink-“

“Let her finish.” Zack cuts him off.

Edward’s hand shifts, pulling you close to his side again, his actions offering you some comfort and reminding you that the present is what matters; he loves you, and the past is gone.

With another shaky breath, you manage to utter the last words. You had recited them to yourself countless times after the incident, burned them into your memory, but speaking them aloud… felt different… “ ** _You killed them_**.”

Edward stiffens, his hand stopping as the words leave your lips. “Zhat is…” he struggles to find the words to say, looking to Zack and back to you, his brows knitted tightly together, “Zhat is horrible, liebling. I’m so sorry you had to carry zhat.” His arm tightens around you, bringing you flush against him again as a single tear escapes to trail down your cheek.

The warmth of his hand coaxes your eyes open, his thumb gingerly wiping away the wet streak before glancing to Zack.

“I just want you to know,” Zack speaks up, his voice softer than before as he shifts off the dresser to his feet, “even though I’ve said it countless times. No one ever blamed you for any of it, Henry just couldn’t cope with the new world, and he wanted to blame someone else. **_No one_** ever thought it was fair what he did to you.”

You nod softly, meeting his eyes to offer a meager smile, sniffling to hold back the tears until after he leaves.

Edward squeezes you tight, pressing countless kisses along your temple and cheek now that the two of you are alone. “I am so sorry zhat happened to you, liebling,” he nuzzles his face along your neck, holding you close, “I vould never shay zhose zhings to you, I don’t know how he could do zhat…”

“It’s ok,” you grip his shirt, the warmth of his breath against your skin soothing your fried nerves, “I know it wasn’t my fault, I just didn’t wanna ever let someone down like that again…” he pulls back to meet your eyes, both of his hands moving to caress your face, “But I know I should stop trying to make up for the past, and pay more attention to the present. I’m so lucky in so many ways,” you lean your forehead against his, “I’m so lucky to have you, and I’m so sorry that I hurt you…”

“I undershtand vhy you did it, und vhy it vas so hard to talk about,” his lips break into a grin as he nuzzles your nose playfully with his own before pressing a light kiss to your lips, “und I hope zhat you know just how much you mean to me, und how happy it makes me every time you shay zhat you feel zhe same.”

“I love you,” you run a hand up to tangle in the back of his hair, his smile broadening.

“Und I love you, liebling,” he presses a light kiss to your lips, “being vizh you has changed my life more zhan I ever zhought possible.”

“Ditto.”

He chuckles against your lips, the feel of his smirk still evident even as he presses into the kiss, deepening with a slow trail of his tongue along yours.


	34. Mirrors

“I don’t know if I have the energy for this,” you giggle against his lips, feeling his hands shift at your waist to pull you flush against his body.

“For vhat, liebling?” He smirks and presses his lips to yours again, his tongue lingering as his grip tightens, “I just vant to show my love.”

“Oh?” You drag your hand up through his hair, the other sliding up to rest at his chest as you quirk a brow, “then you won’t mind if we just shower and call it a night?”

With a soft exhale the muscles along his jaw flex briefly, but he offers a warm smile and nods curtly, pressing a gentle kiss to your temple before moving toward the bathroom. “Do you vant a bath zhis evening, my love?”

“That actually sounds great,” you scatter your clothes, feeling emotionally drained and not caring about the trail you leave as you enter the bathroom.

Edward shrugs off his shirt and turns to face you, his mouth half-open as if to say something, but freezing at the sight of you already completely naked. You offer a playful wink and turn to the mirror, leaning forward slightly to check your eyes. They’re red from crying, the fine lines around the edges seeming deeper than usual, though surely just from you wiping away the tears. Pursing your lips, you sigh at the dull complexion staring back at you; that conversation had managed to completely drain you in a matter of minutes.

A stifled groan draws your attention.

Edward stands lean against the wall with one hand tangled in his own hair, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth as he palms himself through his pants with the other.

A light blush creeps across your cheeks, his eyes raking over you before meeting yours, his pupils blown wide and lips parting with another breathy exhale.

“I’m sorry, liebling,” he mutters, “seeing you like zhis just…” he steps closer, stroking himself again, “it alvays drives me vild, und I cannot help it…”

He reaches you at the counter, his hands caressing your jaw briefly to stare into your eyes before capturing your lips in a slow but hungry kiss.

You can’t help but to arch into him, a soft whimper escaping your lips into his mouth and earning a low groan from him in return.

“Liebling…” he mumbles, his eyes searching yours as his hands trail over your body, the heat of his bare chest blazing against your skin, “du bist so schön, my love.” The pounding of his heart throbs through every inch of his body, his breathing ragged and uneven as he trails his tongue along yours in another deep kiss before parting to mutter your name.

The warmth spreads along your chest and down your stomach, your hands coming up to tangle in his hair and pull him deeper into the kiss, your mouth moving with a growing need. He groans into your mouth, his hips rolling involuntarily and pressing you back against the counter.

Icy granite meets your bare skin, making you gasp and clutch at him in attempts to escape the chilly surface. He chuckles softly, shifting a towel to cover the ledge as he had done before and pressing soft, tender kisses along your neck and shoulder.

Before you can say anything, he spins you to face the mirror, his hands trailing slowly over every inch of your body, front and back as he watches your every reaction in the reflection. His warm palms move up your torso, stopping to cup your breasts and pull your back flush against his chest.

“Liebling…” he mumbles into your ear, his heart pounding against his ribs as he draws his bottom lip between his teeth and nuzzles his face alongside yours, “I love vatching zhe faces you make…”

You can’t help the small giggle that escapes your lips, reaching one of your hands back to stroke through his hair, “they’re embarrassing faces.”

He groans at your touch, squeezing your breasts lightly and rolling his hips, “zhey are beautiful, meine liebste. Und you,” he drags his eyes over your body through the mirror, drawing in an uneven breath as one of his hands slides slowly down to your bellybutton, his brows knitting together slightly, “have metal in your shtomach?”

“I usually don’t have it in,” you glance down at your belly ring, having forgotten about it entirely, “do you not like it?”

One of his brows twitch up briefly, his thumb sliding along the ball at either end and letting out a deep exhale. His grip shifts from your chest to your neck, keeping you flush against him as his fingers trail lower, leaving goosebumps along your skin.

A soft moan parts your lips as his fingers slide gently between your soft folds, one hand gripping his hair and the other gripping his wrist at your neck.

His eyes roll back, and clench shut, a low groan sounding as he strokes lightly up and down with his fingers, “so vet already, liebling…”

You gasp as he presses harder, finding a sensitive spot to circle. His eyes finding yours in the mirror, his jaw clenching as he watches you arch against him, moans spilling from your lips incoherently at the building warmth.

His grip on your throat tightens as his fingers slip inside you, one of his feet coming between yours to coax your legs apart. You’re all too happy to oblige, spreading them and allowing his fingers to move deeper, earning a loud groan from him as he slowly slides his fingers in and out before returning to moving them along the sensitive folds.

Your moans turn to a mix of whimpers and slurred versions of his name, struggling to keep your eyes open to meet his.

Slowing, his eyes drift down, watching his own hand as his fingers slide effortlessly along your slit, “you’re dripping, liebling…” he breathes against your ear, his hips rolling against you and letting out a soft groan as you grind back against him.

His fingers circle the most sensitive spot, earning a loud moan from you as your head leans back against him, tugging at his hair just for something to hold onto as your chest heaves with every whimper.

“Edward,” you scream, earning a low groan from him as two of his fingers slide side-by-side, “Edward, please…”

He groans again, his breath hot against your cheek, your eyes meeting his in the reflection as the edge of his mouth twitches up into a crooked grin before he draws his bottom lip between his teeth. It slides out slowly with another groan, coaxed from him by your hand in his hair, “vhat is it, liebling, is it too much?”

“I need you,” you whimper, digging your nails into his wrist as his fingers slide into you again, “please,” you moan, arching against him and spreading your legs a little wider.

Another groan sounds in his throat, his jaw flexing as spins you to face him, “Tell me, liebling.”

“I need you,” you breathe, one of your hands moving to the nape of his neck to pull him into a kiss, the other sliding down to undo his pants.

He groans into your mouth as you stroke along his length, his hips rolling into your hand before he grips your wrist and pulls away just slightly.

You tilt your head, brows knitting together.

His dark eyes linger on your lips, then meet yours again, “Tell me again…” he breathes, his hands caressing your face along your jaw.

“I need you…” you moan against his lips, arching into him and gripping at the edge of his pants to slide them down.

“You need me?” he mutters, moving his lips against yours in a slow, wet kiss, “und only me?”

“Yes,” you lightly move your hand along his bare length, causing him to inhale sharply, “I need you Edward, always.”

He groans softly, his eyes searching yours, his breath ragged with your continued stroking, “Und you are **_mine_**.”

“All yours…” you give a light squeeze, grinning as his hips twitch forward briefly, “And I want you, and need you.”

He grips your wrist, shifting away before moving his hands to your hips. In one movement, he lifts you and turns to pin you between him and the wall, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist. “All mine…” he mumbles, his lips crashing onto yours.

Your hands tangle in his hair, moaning into his mouth as he situates to grind up and down along your still sensitive folds. But he had been teasing you for so long already, you need him now, and your patience is wearing thin.

You tighten your legs around him and tug at his hair lightly, moving your lips hungrily against his with a new sense of fire.

Groaning, he seems to get the picture, and slides a hand down briefly to position himself, finally sliding in.

With a loud moan, you arch your back, your head digging back against the wall as he moves slowly. Your nails dig into his shoulders, the pleasure already burning in your stomach from all the buildup.

“Edward…” you moan, the feel of his body holding you against the wall as he slides in and out leaving you breathless, “I don’t… I don’t know how long… I-“ you gasp as his hips jerk forward, hitting a sensitive spot, “Edward! Edward… you feel so good, don’t stop.”

“Alvays my eager liebling….” He captures your lips in a sloppy kiss before resuming his thrusts, pounding into you, and managing to hit that sensitive spot over and over again.

“Edward!” You all but scream, your toes curling at the overwhelming heat, “I’m… I think-“

“I’ve got you…” he shifts one hand up to caress your face, his pace slowing enough to watch you but still hitting that spot, coaxing you over the edge and bringing him to his own release as you grip onto each other.

His forehead lulls forward to rest against yours, your uneven breath mixing together as you both attempt to steady yourselves.

Carefully, he sets you down, his own legs still shaky as he presses a gentle kiss to your temple, then your cheek before caressing your face to capture your lips. Grinning, he pulls back enough to meet your eyes, “Zhat was wunderbar, my love.”

A short giggle parts your lips, “You were pretty convincing, I must say.”

He drags his bottom lip through his teeth briefly, smirking as he wraps his arms around your waist, “I couldn’t help it, liebling… you are just so unwiderstehlich.”

“So are you,” you place a gentle kiss to his lips and caress your hands along his jaw, smiling softly as you study his handsome features, “My love.”


	35. Hot Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me while I'm taking FOREVER to update. 2 reasons are keeping me from posting as often: 1) I honestly don't want this story to end, I've had such a great time writing it and I genuinely don't want to see it all come to a close, but I know the story is wrapping up before too long, and 2) my husband rescued a German Shepherd puppy for my birthday present and she has been an absolute handful! (We named her Sam, after Samantha Maxis)  
> I know this isn't the most intense or the most content rich chapter, and I want to go ahead and thank everyone again in advance for being so supportive of this story and where it has gone and where it's still going. I promise the next chapter will be up to par and we will see a lot more action from here forward! There is still a chunk of story left, but I'm still so sad to see it close to an end.  
> I hope everyone enjoys what's coming next and I can't wait to share it with you all!  
> Updates will be more regular again!

The water is hot against your skin, your aching body finally relaxing as the steam floats along the surface. You take a deep breath and sink down, feeling the last bit of tension release and closing your eyes to lean your head back against the edge of the tub. Edward situates your crossed legs over his shoulder, massaging along your calf muscles and around your knees, his own legs at either side of the tub so that you could both fit.

“Are you enjoying zhis, liebling?”

“Mmm,” you hum, a soft smile tugging at your lips without opening your eyes. His hands lightly stroke up and down, leaving droplets of warm water as he slowly traces along your skin.

“I should have gotten some vine,” he mutters, “Zhat vould have been vonderful right now.”

You quirk a brow, tilting your head as you reluctantly shift to keep from falling asleep, your eyes meeting his. “You like wine?”

“Ja,” he shrugs, “I had quite zhe collection in my shtudy before all of zhis happened, zhough, to be honest, it was basically just a room vizh books und a shmall cot.”

“Oh yeah,” you vaguely recall a few images from one of the games, “I think I’ve seen that, with the table by the window?”

He furrows his brows, “Zhey have my room in zhe games?”

“There were brief images of it at one point,” you purse your lips briefly, “I can’t remember what the context was though.”

“It is all shtill so shtrange…” he runs one of his hands back through his hair, unintentionally leaving it slightly spiked up and messy, “having you see so much about me like zhat.”

The edge of your lips twitch as his hands return to your legs, his brow quirking in question at your expression. You grin and bite the corner of your bottom lip, motioning up to your own hair, “I like seeing it messy.”

“Ah,” he chuckles, relaxing further into the water and shifting your legs up higher, pressing a light kiss to your calf before smirking at you. “I like being zhis vay vizh you.”

“In the tub?”

“Ja,” he shrugs, “I’ve never done zhis vizh someone, und I like sharing zhis sort of zhing vizh you.”

You smile softly and rest one of your arms against one of his legs at the edge of the tub, “We’ll have to remember to pick up some wine for you for next time.”

“I vould like zhat, liebling,” he chuckles, “Do you not drink?”

“No,” you shake your head and stretch your back slightly against the curve of the tub, “I don’t drink, but I don’t mind pouring some water in a wine glass and relaxing in the tub with you, babe.”

He smiles broadly, “I zhink ve should try to make zhis a regular zhing, ja?”

With a soft giggle, you tilt your head at him, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re getting all domesticated on me, Doctor.”

“Ah,” he rolls his eyes playfully, shaking his head, “you bring it out in me, liebling.”

Gaius pads into the bathroom, huffing and taking a seat at the edge of the tub as he glances between the two of you and huffs a second time.

“Someone’s jealous.” You reach over to scratch along his jaw, earning a chuckle from Edward.

“He doesn’t like sharing you vizh me.”

Gaius reluctantly falls asleep on the bathroom rug as you and Edward continue to enjoy each other’s company. The water eventually fades to lukewarm and you get up, helping each other to dry off before moving to get dressed. Edward pulls on some pajama pants and grabs a shirt, which you snag from his hands.

“Thanks.” You grin, pulling it over your head and grabbing his arm to pull him towards the bed.

“Oh really?” He chuckles, “und vhat if I vanted to vear a shirt? Hm?”

“Nah,” you push him down on the bed, flopping down beside him to curl against his body, resting one of your hands on his bare chest as you place a playful kiss to his cheek, “I don’t think you need a shirt.”

“Und vhy do I not need one?” He quirks a brow.

“You could literally never wear a shirt again and I think I’d be happy.”

He leans away just enough to meet your eyes, tilting his head.

“Have you seen yourself?” You motion down to… well… all of him, shifting to straddle him and resting your hands at the edge of his pants to trace his v line.

His abs tense briefly as he chuckles and grabs your hands, pulling them away from the sensitive and ticklish skin of his lower stomach. “I can’t say zhat I agree, but I’m glad you enjoy zhe view, liebling.”

“If I wasn’t so exhausted,” you lean down and softly kiss his lips, feeling his arms wrap around your waist before nuzzling against him, “I might do more than just enjoy the view, but I’m so tired.”

“I know, liebling,” he rubs soothing circles along your back and presses gentle kisses along your cheek and temple before shifting to pull you both under the blankets, “let’s call it a night, ja? We have a lot to get done tomorrow.”

“I love you so much, Edward,” you squeeze him tight, “I hope you know that.”

“Und I love you, liebling, vizh all mein heart.”

“Promise?”

“I svear it, meine liebste, und I alvays vill.”


	36. Eggplant Emoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting back into the swing of things with updating and getting the story moving again! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well as what I have planned for the next!

To no one’s surprise, Edward manages to figure out how to work his new cell phone all by himself. Emojis, however, are something he still hasn’t quite grasped. He either uses way too many, or uses them in the absolute wrong context – admittedly, it’s quite hilarious holding any kind of text conversation with him.

The next few days go by without incident, everyone seeming to fall into a relaxed state of normalcy, but something just… doesn’t feel right to you. Samantha had been so worried, she had been adamant about how little time there was until Monty would be back and stressed the importance of being prepared. Things just seemed… to easy. The machine is coming together; hoards seem to be showing up in smaller numbers, leaning more towards straggling groups of 20 to 30 at most; the crew all seem happy, something you always thought they deserved; most of all, you had never felt more at home in your entire life – even with the apocalypse, you had found your soulmate.

Something dark must be looming on the horizon.

The real world doesn’t just let happiness ride on into forever. Happily ever after isn’t a given, it’s something you earn, something you never stop fighting for, and you can’t help the sinking feeling that everyone’s fate rests heavily on your shoulders.

Your phone dings and vibrates in your pocket, the screen flashing your and Edward’s faces pressed together in what could only be described as a disgustingly cute selfie, his name filling the screen as you tap open the message.

 _‘What are plans for dinner, liebling? I think we are nearing a stopping point here, perhaps I could cook for you this evening?’_ He follows with several eggplant emojis and a kissing face.

 _‘I’m gonna have to sit down and explain emojis to you, babe.’_ You smile softly as you send the message, hearing Zack chuckle over your shoulder and casting a quirked brow back at him.

“Sorry,” he holds up his hands defensively, “didn’t mean to sneak up on ya, just wanted to come see how you’re doing since our little talk.”

“I’m good,” your eyes soften, shoulders relaxing as you lean back against one of the railings, taking in just how far the project had come inside the warehouse, “I hate to admit it, but I think it helped a lot to get it all off my chest.”

“Good to hear,” he nudges your shoulder and leans on the rail beside you, crossing his ankles as he stretches his legs out before him, “So how’s things going in paradise? You two love birds set a wedding date yet?”

“Funny,” you roll your eyes, “things are good, but honestly, I just can’t shake the feeling that we’re on borrowed time here. Things have been going way too smooth, and I’m not complaining, but I literally feel like I’m walking on eggshells just waiting for the floor to give out underneath me at any moment.”

“Ever think that maybe,” he shrugs and motions around, “maybe this is all a good thing? That we’re finally working in the right direction? Finally fixing things?” He drapes one of his arms across your shoulders, “Maybe that’s why fate brought all this together, ya know? Everything happens for a reason.”

“Yeah,” you sigh, “but I know there’s more. I want to be happy and just enjoy the peacefulness while it lasts, but I know something’s coming.” You shake your head and fiddle with your phone, finding comfort in the picture of you and Edward, “I don’t wanna lose it all…”

Zack squeezes you lightly, “It’ll all work itself out in the end, just don’t go on one of your self-sacrificing rampages again.” He chuckles to lighten to mood, standing and playfully grabbing your arm to drag you along, spinning you to face the entirety of the warehouse floor brimming with movement as people come and go to finish the machine, “We’ve got your back, and you have people here who love you and can’t stand to lose you again. So, let us help this time, we’re all in this together, and we’ll all figure it out as a team, ok?”

“Yeah,” you nod, feeling lighter already, a weight off your chest after having talked to him and a warmth in your heart as you catch sight of Edward leaned over a table of blueprints deep in thought. Zack’s right, you have so many people here who are more than willing to help; so much time and effort being put into saving it all; so much love worth fighting for. “I made a promise that I’d stick around this time, and I fully intend to keep it.”

“You better,” he glances down at you, squeezing your arm as he walks off with a quick wave goodbye, “I’m headed out for the day, tell lover boy to quit working so hard, I don’t think he even stopped to eat today.”

You wave in return as he exits the warehouse, rounding the corner out of sight amongst several others also calling it a day. With a renewed sense of optimism, and a surprising hope blossoming, you make your way cheerily across the vast floor towards Edward.

“Hey, handsome,” you greet, grinning at the light blush that briefly flickers across his cheeks.

His already bright eyes light up beneath his dark brows, quirking one of them slightly as he lifts his head to smile in return. “Hallo, meine liebste. Und vhat is a beautiful frau like you doing in a place like zhis, hm?” He offers his hand to you, pulling you in close when you accept it to wrap his arms around your waist, your hands resting on his chest as your bodies press flush together.

“Well,” you glance off to the side, feigning a pondering expression, “I heard there was this really smart, really handsome doctor hanging around somewhere.”

“Oh really?” He raises his brows, glancing around the building. “Und have you actually seen zhis ‘doctor’?”

“I have,” you nod in a very matter-a-fact manner, “turned out to be even more handsome in person, has a cute German accent too.”

“Ah,” his cheeks flush again only for a brief moment as his smile broadens, “vell I’m sure he vould be grateful to know eine frau as beautiful as you vas even looking in his direction.”

“You think so?” You tilt your head, sliding your hands up to run through the back of his hair.

“I’m sure of it, liebling.” He presses a light but lingering kiss to your lips before parting just enough to rest his forehead against yours. “Und he vould vant you to know how lucky you make him feel.”

“He’s not too shabby himself,” you squeeze him lightly, earning a soft chuckle from him as he shifts his hands to your lower back, “A bit old fashioned, but I’ve taken a liking to him.”

“Vell, to be fair,” he parts to meet your eyes, “I’m technically a lot older zhan you, liebling.”

“A little more than just on the technical side, babe,” you shrug and smirk as you press a quick kiss to his lips before adding, “but I like older guys.”

“I can’t be ZHAT much older?”

“I’ll be 26 this November, babe.” You state plainly, feeling a bit amused at his raised brows.

“Ah,” he blinks a few times before clearing his throat, “vell, now zhat I feel ancient…”

You pull back slightly, sliding your hands down to his chest to fiddle with his shirt collar, “does it bother you?”

“Nein,” he cups your face, bringing your gaze to meet his own, “meine liebste, you are perfect in every vay, und I vouldn’t change a zhing about you, ja?”

Warmth flutters across your cheeks, earning one of his irresistible smirks in return before he captures your lips in a deep kiss.


	37. Monty

Not that you didn’t trust Edward to know how to cook, but knowing how bland food was supposed to be in his time leaves you admittedly surprised when delicious smells waft from the kitchen and tempt your tastebuds. You had offered to help, but he insisted on doing it himself and promptly banished you, leaving you to cuddle with Gaius while you tried in vain to distract yourself with a book.

With a sigh, you close the book and glance over, seeing Edward’s shadow move back and forth as you hear various utensils shuffling and plates being arranged. Your mouth actually begins to water, your stomach calling out in impatience and earning a curious head tilt from Gaius. You chuckle and stroke his head, smiling softly as he nuzzles against you and lets out a deep breath.

Edward’s hand startles you as he gently tucks a loose hair behind you ear, “Sorry, liebling, I didn’t realize I had snuck up on you.” He leans down to kiss your temple, his hand resting along your jaw and neck, tilting your face up to meet your eyes, “dinner is ready whenever you are, my love.”

Your stomach answers for you, grumbling in vehement response.

He chuckles softly as warmth spreads across your cheeks before pressing his lips to yours, “I have kept you vaiting long enough, let’s eat, liebling.” Leaning up, he offers his hand and pulls you to stand beside him, holding you flush at your waist and capturing another kiss with a smirk before guiding you to the kitchen.

“It seriously smells amazing,” you compliment, taking your seat opposite him at the small table you had recently acquired, “What did you end up making?”

“Vell,” he scoots the chair in for you before taking his own and pouring a small glass of wine for himself, offering some to you even though he already knew your response, “I’ve quite enjoyed the food of zhis universe, und so I vas doing some experimentation in cooking, zhinking it vould be fun, und shomezhing nice I could do for you. So, I asked Zack vhat your favorite meal vas, und did my best to find a good recipe to follow.” He smiles warily and reaches across to hold your hand, the small table making it quite easy, “I do hope you enjoy it, liebling, but be honest vizh me; I can take zhe critique, und need to improve if it isn’t quite right.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great, babe.” You give his hand a squeeze in reassurance.

“I’m not as experienced a chef as you, meine liebste,” he places a napkin across one knee and fiddles with his silverware, “but I hope I improve vizh practice.”

“I think you’re just being a perfectionist,” you tease, draping a napkin across your full lap and taking your first bite, the flavors melding together in your mouth as you glance up at him, one of his brows quirked slightly in anticipation, “Just as I thought.”

He tilts his head and leans in, resting his forearms on the table, “zhat bad?”

You take another bite and hold back the grin as his forehead creases, “This is absolutely amazing, babe.”

He sighs in relief, running a hand down his face as he leans back in his seat, “You had me zhinking you hated it.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” you chuckle, taking a sip of water to wash down yet another bite, “this is seriously great though, thank you so much for making this for me.”

“Anyzhing for you, liebling,” he smiles broadly, reaching for his glass of wine, “I’m so very glad zhat you enjoy it.”

“Maybe you’ll let me cook your favorite dish next time?”

“I-“

A loud crashing noise interrupts before Edward can even fully start his sentence, startling both of you.

“Vhat in-“

A second, louder bang rings out, followed by a tumbling sound that shakes the entire building.

Edward grabs you from your chair before you can even fully process what’s happening, pulling you with him as he moves to the closest doorway. Another rumble sounds and shakes again as the two of you lower and brace in the door frame, Edward’s arms wrapping around you as if doing his best to shield you.

Then comes the screaming…

Though, not the kind you’d expect. There were people running by in the hallways, screaming to get downstairs and to be prepared.

Something else was going on…

You glance at Edward who returns your worry with knitted brows and a curt nod as both of you rush to grab your gear, quickly changing back into more functional clothes before rushing out into the absolute disarray in the hallway.

People run by with panic in their eyes, none stopping to say what’s happening as you both hurriedly make your way to find Zack in hopes that he would have some kind of answer for whatever the hell this is.

Comms is an absolute mad house with a roar of people trying to talk over one another and various images on the big screen flashing by, showing the horror and what remains of the west wall as hoards flood inside the compound.

Your heart sinks and stomach turns in knots, but Edward’s hand on your shoulder brings your focus to where he’s pointing and reveals Zack attempting to talk with the other men. Dempsey is arguing with him, which doesn’t surprise you in the slightest.

As you both make your way over, you pick up bits and pieces of other conversations,

“Never gonna make it…”

“…hoards this size…”

“The wall is gone…”

“…never recover from this…”

“…what do we do now…”

Edward takes your hand in his own, keeping you close by as he worms his way through the crowd .

“Are you two alright?” Zack is the first to greet you, motioning around to the flurry of commotion all around, “We’ve got a major fucking problem here,” he turns his attention more specifically to Edward, “any chance that machine is ready yet?”

“Ja,” he nods, but then motions vaguely up to the big screen and the images of hoards flashing by, “but it von’t vork on zhem, only on-“

“Monty,” Dempsey interrupts, “Yeah, big guy is here too.”

Edward unintentionally squeezes your hand tighter, his breath faltering slightly, “Vhere is he?”

“He’s moving around,” Zack turns to mess with a keyboard, bringing up a few select images on the screen to show Monty’s actions so far, “we have to assume he’s looking for something.”

“Someone,” you correct.

They all glance at you, their shoulders seeming to deflate slightly as though they had entirely forgotten what Monty really wanted.

You can’t help but to fixate on the screen; the images of all you and your people had worked so hard to build crumbling and burning before your eyes; everything you had done over the last 2 years to protect those you care about being undone in one day; the countless that had already died, and those who would undoubtedly die before the day was over.

Your fears had been right…

Your intuition an unfortunate curse…

Things had seemed wrong, as if they were careening toward an explosive demise, and here you are right at the climax of what feels like the end of everything near and dear.

But… maybe, just maybe, this time could be different.

Maybe you don’t have to die in this reality, and maybe you can still save everyone you love; maybe the compound can be rebuilt and come back stronger.

A wave of hope flutters in your chest as you stand straighter, meeting Edward’s eyes and smiling softly as he slides his hand along the small of your back to pull you flush at his side.

Maybe Samantha had given you enough warning, and your memories are enough to prepare you for this very moment.

Maybe…

This would….

Instead of a painful end…

Be a chance for a new beginning?

Maybe.


	38. Promise Me

“I guess we’re doing this then…” you feel your chest tighten but try to turn your attention away from the screens.

Edward stiffens against you, “I vould like to ask a favor, liebling.”

“I’m not staying behind.”

Dempsey opens his mouth to speak, but you cut him off with a single raised hand.

“As much as I’d love for you to be out of harms way,” Zack sighs, scratching the side of his head as he shifts away from the table, “I actually think it’s safer to stick together as much as possible, especially with that guy looking for you.”

“See,” you nudge Edward, “safer together.”

Edward nods reluctantly, his brows creasing as he meets your eyes, “Just promise me one zhing, ja?” he pauses briefly, choosing his words more carefully than usual, “I can’t… lose you again,” he lowers his voice almost to a whisper and the world around you seems to fade away, “I need you to promise me…”

You hold up your pinky to cut him off, offering it to him and curling it around his when he reciprocates, never breaking eye-contact, “I promise that we’re in this together this time; no more lone wolf.”

He caresses your cheek and captures your lips in a gentle but powerful kiss, both conveying your emotions more than words ever could in a moment like this.

“Zhank you, liebling,” he parts as your surroundings come back into focus, “ich liebe dich.”

“I love you too,” you trail your fingers along the nape of his neck, taming the back of his hair and hoping to provide some comfort to him as you turn your attention back to the men.

You all group up in a side room and start running down the plan, sharing what little they had worked out so far on their own and putting together a more solid course of action now that everyone is present.

You and Edward both offer your own input, of course, and regretfully… Edward seems to have one of the most dangerous assignments: turning the machine on once Monty is in place. This puts him at risk for so many things to go wrong, and you can’t help but to protest every step of the way, voicing your own concern.

“If it’s not a big deal,” you reiterate, “then why can’t someone else do it.”

“Because, liebling,” he runs a hand down his face, “I am zhe one who designed it, und I am zhe one who knows how to fix anyzhing zhat may go wrong.”

“Right,” you nod, “so what if something goes wrong and you get caught or cornered? Then who is gonna fix it?” you press your finger into the table as if emphasizing your point, “there’s such a small window of opportunity, and we can’t expect Monty or any of the undead to just willingly give you time to fix that machine.”

He purses his lips, his eyes searching yours before he shakes his head, “I vill have to risk it zhen, there’s-“

“What about the whole ‘no self-sacrificing’ promise?” you raise your voice unintentionally, feeling that familiar tightness in your chest, “Doesn’t that work both ways?”

“Zhat is NOT vhat zhis is, und-“

“She has a point,” Zack interrupts, raising his head from where it had been buried in his hands, deep in thought, “I know how to turn it on, why can’t I station up there and you be on standby in case anything happens?”

Edward shakes his head again, his own voice growing louder, “Nein, nein, zhis is not going to vork, you vill all just have to trust me, und-“

“I think new plan could work,” Nikolai tries to reason, nodding to Zack, “Let him work machine, yes? Then, we run distraction, and if anything happen,” he motions to Edward, “you have time to fix. What is wrong with this?”

“I don’t see vhy I can’t just go zhrough vizh zhe **original** plan,” Edward stands, exasperated and slowly pacing the room as his voice steadily grows more stern, “Ve build zhe machine, ve draw in Doctor Monty, ve vork togezher, und zhen,” he approaches the table, his face slightly red as he points his finger with every fully enunciated word, “I. Turn. On. Zhe. Machine.”

“What if I was trying to turn it on?” You cross your arms and lean back in your chair, quirking a brow as everyone’s eyes land on you.

“Nein,” Edward almost loses his mind, throwing his hands up, “Has everyone lost zheir minds? Vhy is zhis a problem **now**?”

“If it bothers you to think about me doing it,” you motion between the two of you, “then think how I feel knowing you’re so adamant about doing it. What if something goes wrong and they corner you?”

“Liebling…” His shoulders deflate and gaze softens, his voice returning to normal as he grabs his chair and moves it beside yours, taking your hand in his own, “I… did not zhink of it zhis vay, but,” he takes a breath and glances to Zack, “I shuppose if Zack really means vhat he says, zhen I vill shtill be nearby to fix anyzhing zhat may happen,” he caresses your cheek and leans forward to rest his forehead against yours, “und to keep an eye on you.”

“Me?” you jest, leaning back enough to cup his face in your hands, “you’re the trouble-maker.”

“Alright, love-birds,” Dempsey stands, drawing everyone’s attention, “So it’s settled then, everyone knows where to go from here?”

Zack nods, “We can’t waste any more time figuring out the little details, there’s people dying down there every minute.”

You meet Edward’s eyes, taking in every detail of his face, reliving every moment together in an instant and pressing your lips to his before the tears that threaten to well up in your eyes have a chance to escape. It’s a brief kiss, but you needed it, as did he.

Everyone grabs their things, readying themselves and hurriedly making their way downstairs amongst the chaos that still rules the hallways. Edward refuses to let go of your hand, holding it every step of the way until you get outside and have to part to hold your weapons. You each have a job to do, and if it all goes smoothly – more or less – you’ll all be able to see tomorrow; to start the rebuilding process.

So… With so much hope on the horizon, and everything seeming to fall into place.

Why does everything feel so heavy?

Much had been lost already, but something bigger is coming – you can feel it.

Edward glances back at you one last time, both nodding at each other before opening the door to the outside.

The images on the screen hadn’t quite prepared you for what awaited – the horror of what had been so peaceful only hours earlier. The smell of burning flesh and dried blood assaults your nose, prickling at the edge of your eyes as you clench your jaw and focus on keeping your wits about you.

This isn’t the time to be queasy, or to dwell on the countless dead at your feet, and especially not the time to recognize each and every one of their faces as friends and neighbors.

You have to focus on saving what’s left, and on what still lies in wait.

You take a deep breath, and trudge forward, glad to have the men at your side, glad to have had your time with Edward, glad to have Gaius padding along.

You have so much to be thankful for.

So much worth fighting for.

So much to lose…


	39. Frequency

Gaius pads along beside you, the metal of his collar clanging slightly against his vest in steady rhythm with his trotting. Your arms grow weary with the weight of your gun, the only rest being when you briefly shift to wipe your clamming palms against your pants.

Everyone stays close, the muffled shuffling and groans of the undead stragglers scattered throughout the streets and nearby buildings. No one fires a single shot, opting instead to stay quiet and press on rather than risk drawing the attention of the main hoard.

The fur all along Gaius’ back puffs up, his ears fully alert and taking in even the smallest noise.

Dempsey holds up a closed fist, silently signaling everyone to hold position before cautiously pressing his back flush against a nearby building and scooting just to the edge, sweat collecting along his brow as he slowly leans over just enough to get a peek around the corner.

He motions forward, taking point again.

One street closer to the warehouse…

You aren’t sure where the large hoard had wondered to, but the sparse streets bring you no comfort.

Wind rustles through the buildings, tickling a few stray strands of hair across your face and dragging a few old papers across the street like tumbleweeds.

Your arms ache, not from the weight of your weapon, but from the white knuckled grip you unintentionally have along the grip and barrel of the rifle.

Edward steals regular glances your direction, continuously checking like clockwork between scanning the streets and watching his foot placement for rubble and… body parts.

Blinding blue light flashes from what seems like every direction as everyone drops to cover their eyes, fading out just as fast and unannounced as it had come, but leaving a faint, pulsing glow coming from the park at the center of the compound. Dempsey takes lead again, being the first to collect himself and continue forward, though slower than before.

Takeo mutters something softly to himself and presses onward with a seemingly renewed determination, slowing when he reaches Dempsey’s side. They give a curt nod to each other before rounding the corner, the entirety of the park revealed to be bathed in a soothing blue light as the main hoard shuffles around in an almost catatonic state.

Everyone holds their breath.

Edward steps closer to you.

Gaius lowers his ears.

Dempsey motions off to the side in attempts to potentially go around the hoard and bypass the park entirely.

But just as you begin cautiously backing out the way you came, a loud screech rings through the air.

** Richtofen POV: **

A loud shound rings, und zhe undead seem to be under great distress by zhis, but it is good news for us as zhey are dishtracted. Dempsey moves faster, not as concerned vizh noise now, turning to face us und flea but shtops in his tracks.

I follow his gaze und see her crumpled figure on zhe ground, clutching at her head und rocking back und forth as if her skull vere about to burst open at any moment.

I immediately shove my veapon into its holster und kneel before her, trying to cover her ears or find a vay to cease zhe pain for her.

She cries out in anguish, a shound I feel deep in my heart as my vorry grows und frustration flares. I cup her face, vanting desperately to help in any vay possible but feeling so helpless. She looks up for a brief moment, clearly taking some effort just to open her eyes to meet mine…

Zhe tears streak her cheeks und her usual vibrant, cheerful face now pleads for relief from zhe torture being inflicted upon her.

Und… I cannot help her…

I have never felt so useless in my life.

So… incapable.

Zhe shound changes frequency, zhough only shlightly, it seems to amplify zhe effects on bozh her und zhe undead.

Her eyes screw shut again und her entire body curls into a fetal position, clutching at her ears, desperately trying to block out zhe sound before growing still.

Zhough I fear for her, I also feel relief in her blacking out… at least unconscious she vill not have to endure zhe cruel pain of zhis shtrange noise.

Razher zhan risk zhe undead being released from zheir state, I quickly pick her up in mein arms und ve hastily backtrack enough to be avay from zhe park.

Zhe shound sheems concentrated zhere, for zhe furzher ve valk, zhe fainter it becomes.

I had vanted to shtop und examine her, make sure she is alright, but … perhaps …

“Ve must keep moving,” I shpeak up, nodding furzher down zhe street.

“Listen, doc,” Dempsey’s brow creases, “I don’t think we should be jostling her around moving her this much.”

“Ve have to get avay from zhat noise,” I press on, brushing past him und ignoring his hurried footshteps as he rushes to keep pace vizh me.

“Doc,” he matches my gait und vaits for my retort, but I don’t have time for his antics right now, inshtead I let him continue vizh no interruptions, “we can’t have her out in the open while she’s like this. It’s too risky!”

I feel mein jaw clench, “She could vake up if ve get her far enough avay,” I shtop only briefly at an intersection, reading zhe signs und glancing up und down zhe shtreet before moving forvard again.

“Doc!” Dempsey tries to step in my vay, but I brush past him, paying no mind to his ramblings.

I glance down at her face, seeing a subtle twitch along her brow.

It must be vorking!

Dempsey jogs to my side before matching my shtride again, his face shlightly red vizh clear irritation, “We are going to stop somewhere, and check to make sure she’s alright, with or without you.”

I find meinshelf slowing to a shtop, meeting his gaze as my jaw tightens once more, my hands twitching as I take a shtep forvard to him, “I’d like to see you try.”

“Don’t tempt me, Richtofen.”

“You von’t touch her, I promise you zhat,” I move to continue on, but he shteps into my path, “Dempsey, I am getting her avay from here, und I vill do zhat by any means neceshary.”

He shtays silent, but blocks me again as I move to sideshtep him.

“Dempsey,” I feel zhe grumble in zhe back of my zhroat as my voice lowers, all but spiting zhe vords zhrough clenched teeth, “get out of my vay.”

His eyes narrow und harden, und I debate putting mein liebling down so zhat I can move Dempsey meinshelf, but, a soft shound catches both of our attentions.

She shuffles shlightly in my arms, und Dempsey melts, his shoulders deflating before reluctantly looking up to meet my eyes. “She’s waking up?”

“Ja,” I glance around, but shtill faintly hear zhe noise, “I zhink she is, but ve can only know if ve get far enough avay.”

Nikolai moves forvard, “We must be in hurry then.”

He jogs a little furzher along, taking point as Dempsey shtays vizh me und Takeo keeps an eye on zhe road behind us.

She stirs more zhe furzher ve valk, her breazhing returning to normal und a serene expression settling in as her features relax und she finally seems to be coming to.

Ve shtop und gently set her down, zhe ozhers keeping zheir eyes peeled und veapons ready as I caress her face in my hands. She seems fine, no fever, no bleeding from zhe ears, no chill to her skin…

I brush zhe stray hairs avay und tuck zhem behind her ear, feeling my eyes sting und zhroat ache as I vait for any sign of consciousness. “Can you hear me, liebling?”

Dempsey kneels beside me, seeming anxious as vell, zhough, I try to ignore his scooting closer as I lean my forehead against hers.

“Liebling, please…” I pull back enough to shtudy her for anyzhing, even zhe shlightest hint zhat she can hear anyzhing I’m saying, “bitte… meine liebste… if you can hear me, ve really need you to vake up.” Zhe tightness in my zhroat burns, bringing a shlight blur to my eyes as zhey zhreaten to shpill over vizh zhe tears I fight to hold back, “I need you to vake up, liebling, Please…. I need you here… vizh me…”


	40. Something's Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying so patient with me, my Goro Takemura fic has taken my attention lately, but I do have an ending planned for this and will be finishing it out over the next few chapters. We still have a decent amount to cover, but I assure you I'll be putting out more content - It'll get a happy ending, but there's some not so great stuff about to happen.  
> *** I'll try to post in the notes when there will be any major gore/violence or anything like that so keep an eye out if anything like that bothers you! ***

** Your POV: **

“Edward?” You blink softly against the light, your head throbbing, but the discomfort slowly eases as your vision comes into focus, his voice bringing your attention as his hands caress your cheeks.

“Liebling…” he sighs in relief, pressing a lingering kiss to your forehead before your eyes clear enough to fully see him, his own gaze studying you, “are you alright? Vhat happened?”

“I-“ you shake your head softly, still hearing a very faint ringing in your ears, “I’m not sure, there was just a noise and so much pain, I couldn’t make it stop.”

“Are you better now?” Dempsey kneels next to you, his brows knitted together.

“I think so…” you genuinely can’t say for certain, but being conscious again was gonna have to be enough for now, “where’s everyone else? We still need to meet them, to get to the warehouse.”

You shift to stand, Edward’s arms immediately going around your waist to offer support. Though it proves to be unnecessary as your legs are sturdy enough, your balance holding fine, he keeps a hand at the small of your back regardless.

He tucks a knuckle under your chin, his eyes boring into yours before pressing a light kiss to your lips and whispering softly, “I am glad you are alright, liebling, you had me vorried for a moment zhere.”

You smile softly, raking your nails softly through the side of his hair before caressing your hand along his jaw, “I’m fine, love. But we need to get moving, there isn’t much time left. Something feels… wrong. I can’t explain it, but I just feel like things are about to get really messy if we don’t hurry.”

He gives a curt nod, trusting you without question as he turns to the other men, who seem just as ready to get a move on as they again ready their weapons before starting off down the road.

The warehouse isn’t far, but each step closer brings dread… the pit in your stomach growing steadily… something isn’t right… you can feel it, sense the danger, but can’t quite make out just what the issue is or how to avoid it.

Edward stays close, noticing your odd behavior, your attempted reassuring smile doing nothing to convince him as he purses his lips slightly.

The warehouse comes into view, seeming oddly empty amongst the chaos surrounding the entire compound, the fear of some imminent catastrophe weighing heavy in your chest.

“Edward…” you mutter, grabbing his arm and holding him back as the others hesitantly begin their slow approach, “this doesn’t feel right at all…”

“It vill be alright, liebling,” he caresses your face briefly, “I promise, I vill not let anyzhing happen to you, ja? Ve vill be home tonight, und safe, und can rebuild zhis place. Togezher. I vill make sure of it.”

You shake your head, almost pleading, your hand gripping his arm tighter as you clutch along his shirt sleeve, “I think we should just leave, get everyone out before we lose more people. We can regroup and come at this when we had the advantage. Right now, we have no idea what’s waiting for us down there, Monty has all the chips in his own pocket like this.”

“Liebling,” he steps closer, both his hands holding your face as he gently forces you to hold his gaze, “ve must face zhis now, und prevent zhings from getting vorse. Ve can do zhis… ve **_must_** do zhis.”

You give a soft nod, your shoulders deflating slightly, the ache in your chest growing but knowing it to be a lost cause in trying to argue with him. You didn’t want to leave… didn’t want to retreat, but you felt something major on the horizon… something screaming in the back of your skull that you would lose something very near and dear if you didn’t turn back…

Edward smiles again, his own attempt at reassuring you as he presses a brief kiss to your lips, his hand finding yours and coaxing you to walk with him to join the others in the last stretch towards the warehouse.

Your heart pounds in your chest, threatening to break free through your ribs at any moment, undoubtedly felt by Edward as he gives a gentle squeeze to your hand and another small smile when you glance over at him.

The thought of losing someone, any of them, leaves you almost unable to breathe…

But you press on, reluctantly agreeing that this needs to end here and now, that you need to put a stop to things and see it through… together… as a team and as the family you’ve become. While none are bonded by bloodlines, you’re all a weird, fucked up family at the end of the day, and you’ll do anything to protect them, and them you – you’re sure of it.

With some luck, maybe your paranoia will turn out to be just that… rather than an unfortunate foreboding intuition.

Though, the latter is more likely given your track record. Whether it be from Samantha, or just fate playing with your mind, you seem to have a sixth sense about these things, knowing when something is going to happen even if you don’t have the details... even if you can’t do anything to stop it…

You notice another group approaching, and another, the rest of the teams slowly funneling in, surrounding the warehouse and clearing the area before making their way to one of the doors. Everyone seems hesitant, and rightfully so; there’s no way to know what lie in wait beyond this point, whether there were an ambush just beyond the walls, or if there would be anything at all.

The only way to find out, is to open one and see for yourselves. The risk is high, and the likelihood leans, unfortunately, in favor of this being one big trap… meant to draw you in and pick you off until none were left, until Monty got what he wanted – you.

Everyone readies their weapons, Edward squeezing your hand one last time before raising his own. They all seem so ready to face whatever may come their way, ready to take it on as a team and face things headfirst, jumping into action rather than running away from it.

You grip your gun, raising it in line with the others, remembering the person you are, where you’ve been, what you’ve been through, and who you decided to be.

You’re not the person who runs, who takes the easy way out.

You’re the person who leaps in when others need help, who does what needs to be done even when it’s uncomfortable or when it risks everything you have.

The alternative… is not an option.

You cannot outrun this… can’t outrun Monty.

You’re certain of it.

It’s here. Now.

Or never.

One of the men in front throws the lever, sending one of the bay doors into motion, the machine whirring on the other side to slowly raise it and reveal little by little the dark interior.


End file.
